Of Ghosts and Kings
by overlord susanoo
Summary: Danny found himself in a land where might and swords ruled the day. Shadows and secrets ruled in the dark. Danny decided that if this was how the world worked then why not try to become king. Danny has joined the great game and he plans to win with overwhelming power and unending might.
1. Prolouge: Clone Farewell

Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom or Ben 10

* * *

 **Prologue: Clone's Farewell**

* * *

In a clock filled citadel located in the ghost zone there he resided. He who saw all that could be, all that would be, and all that may happen. He was Clockwork, the ghost that was the master of all of time.

He kept an eye on all that may happen. Nothing in this reality or the others escaped his notice.

With his blue skin and dark red eyes, he kept track of multiple timelines and the events happening around them. He never directly interfered just gave nudges in certain directions so that everything would end up all right.

That was why he knew what was going to happen next and he had been prepared for this visit.

Turning into his adult form he turned around and faced his guest.

Standing right behind him was a being that had the power to wipe out this universe and everyone one it with just a thought.

Normally beings like this required approval from their other personalities but this one was in complete agreement with the other two.

Dartax the voice of creativity, Landre the voice of control, and Gortan the voice of wonder made up the three personalities of this celestialsapien.

They said nothing but he didn't need them to. He had already known what they had wanted and even if they hadn't they could have just told him telepathically.

The species could bend reality to their wishes so communication by thought wasn't hard for them.

"I have the boy ready for you." Clockwork said shifting into his old man form and waving his hand. This was his lair he controlled everything that happened inside of it.

Gears shifted and moved to reveal a capsule. Inside of it there laid a boy. He had white hair, a black jumpsuit with white gloves and boots. On the center of the jumpsuit was a logo that had the logo of the ghost boy of Amity Park Danny Phantom,

This however was not that boy. That boy was living his life no longer with the destiny of turning evil.

This boy was his clone a life that wouldn't have existed without Clockwork's interference and had been destined to die.

Knowing that this would happen he had saved the boy's life so he would get a chance to live and not be in the shadow of his original. Dani was finding her purpose in life and so would this clone.

"You know why this is happening." The celestialsapien said it's three voices talking as one would unnerve many humans. Clockwork however was a ghost and moved right on past it.

Clockwork knew why this was happening. The incursions that happened in the marvel universe. So many lives wiped out. So many universes were suddenly made silent. That event brought the wider multiverse to their attention.

The celestialsapiens usually kept themselves from making changes on a grand scale so they did not intervene however now that countless universes were wiped out some had decided to recreate them. Others were bored and wanted fun. This being was one of the others.

With a wave of his hand the capsule opened and released the clone Danny and both he and the celestialsapien watched as he woke up.

His green eyes opened to the lair taking a look around. Clockwork had to admit Vlad Plasmius had done amazingly well in his creations.

"Where am I?" the clone began to ask confused as to what was going on.

Clockwork began to tell the boy of his beginning and what would be his future.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Two hours had passed and the boy had yet to move. The explanation in and of itself had only taken Clockwork twenty human minutes to give yet the young halfa was still in a daze.

Clockwork was waiting patiently as he had all the time in the world and the celestialsapien was waiting as this amount of time was nothing to a being that spent millennia debating.

"So I am a clone?" he said to himself trying to understand what was going on around him.

He still felt a little confused on the whole grand idea but that much he understood.

He was a clone of a superhero named Danny Phantom created by his arch nemesis Vlad Plasmius. He was half human and half ghost. He was supposed to be dead that much he understood everything else though was pretty confusing in his perspective.

"Yes." A voice said and he looked up to see Clockwork. This was the ghost that apparently saved him from permanently being decomposed goo. He was really glad for that but still concerned for what they wanted.

"Why do you need me?" he asked. He felt the answer might be because he wasn't real and they didn't want to disturb real Danny's life but he preferred not to think about that as it made him really uncomfortable.

"It's could be anyone, we just chose you at random." The alien said and while he was confused he was glad there was at least a purpose to his life so far.

"What do you want from me?" He asked still wary of the alien that could apparently travel between universes.

The alien that was covered in darkness and skin was glowing with stars inside of it waved its hand and a portal opened up in the lair. It was glowing and looked like a black hole. It wasn't sucking up anything like a black hole that he remembered Danny learning about due to his interest in space.

It still didn't look safe though.

"This portal will splinter you across realities. Different versions of you will live in different universes and different times." They said like it was no big deal to open a hole in the multiverse and from what he learned of them he didn't doubt that for them it was a very simple act.

"What do you want me to do?" Danny asked. He had chosen the name Daniel Masters for himself. It was a way to remember where he came from and a promise to always move forward and to search for a reason to exist.

"Entertain us." They said with their dark arms spread wide.

"Entertain you?" Danny questioned them unsure as to what they meant.

"Yes be a conqueror, be a hero, be a villain, anything that will entertain us." They said they were bored lately and needed something to entertain them. I was just their latest idea.

Truthfully this clamed him down a lot. He was going to find his purpose alone. No one would be influencing his thoughts or directing his actions.

True freedom was something he didn't expect to ever possess especially as he was originally meant to die.

"I agree" Danny said as he faced the swirling black hole that would lead him into his new life. Whatever happened he promised himself to always move forward.

"We knew you would say that." They said and watched alongside Clockwork as he began to walk forward.

With a deep breath showing confidence that he wasn't sure he really felt Danny jumped in and began his new adventure.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Clockwork turned into his child form and looked at the reality altering alien's glowing white eyes and said "You got what you wished for."

"Yes." The celestialsapien said as they looked the portal that was closing. They were about to return to space now that they had accomplished what they wished for.

"That universe is different from what is was before." Clockwork said curious about their alteration to the timeline the original clone of Daniel was personally sent to. He knew they were powerful enough to not make such mistakes.

"That was on purpose. We have already seen that story played out. We wanted a new one." They said and opened a portal to take them back to the universe that they called home.

Clockwork turned back into his adult form and watched the screens of time once more. Watching all realities and protecting his timeline was his goal and he had work to do.


	2. Chapter One: Lost in the East

**Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom or A Song OF Ice and Fire**

* * *

 **Chapter One: Lost in the East (Edited)  
**

* * *

 **(Middle) 298 AC**

As Danny stepped through the portal he took a look around to see where he had landed. The area was filled with grass and trees and there didn't look to be a city or town in sight.

"Where am I?" Danny asked as he sat upon a high hill just relaxing and wondering what he should do now. He was in a brand new world where no one had ever heard of him and he was stronger than the original had ever been or might be.

"I guess I'll have to figure it out for myself." Danny said as he began to stand up. Wondering what he looked like he created a duplicate of himself to see. His duplicate was in his opinion handsome and tall. He stood at about five foot seven.

His face looks the same as it did in original Danny's memories before except now his face looked like he did when he was fourteen. So this body was younger than the one that made the deal.

The duplicate was wearing a green shirt, a black hooded jacket with green trim along that had fur which extended from the hood to the shoulders when folded down, with black leather pants and green sneakers. Danny had to admit that he liked the style of clothes. With that done he reabsorbed the duplicate.

With no place to actually be in and in no hurry to be anywhere Danny decided to just pick a random direction. If problems came from his choice then he would deal with it then.

After a rousing game of eeny meeny miny moe Danny had made his choice and began walking. He had to climb past a lot of hills. They varied in size as some were big and some were small.

The only reason he continued walking this way and did not give up and use his powers was because he saw the prints in the dirt that had been made by people and horses. He figured that he would more than likely run into people if he continued this way.

Hours later he looked to the sky and he had saw that it was getting darker and it was more than likely getting closer and closer to night. Deciding to put his journey off he slept in a tree and watched the stars as they flew in the night sky.

The original Danny had a fascination with the stars and wanted to be an astronaut. He did not want that job but he still found the stars to be fascinating especially since they did not match anything in the memories he had from the original Danny.

Even though he might be an offshoot of the original clone that had been chosen by the alien Danny still would keep to the promise that they had made to themselves. They would always continue to move forward.

No matter how things ended up he would always try to find a way to enjoy the life that he was given.

He fell asleep looking into the stars and wondering when he was going to find actual people.

He awoke to the sound of horses passing him by and the shouting of riders. He was actually happy to have found people to talk to. Finally, there were people around to answer his questions.

Well he was happy until he actually heard what was being said.

"Where should we attack next Khal Jhaqo?" One of the people on horses said to the person he was assuming was the chief or leader of these people.

The ones riding the horses had a copper-tone skin color. Their hair was tied in braids and looked to be oiled with something. The jingling sound when they walked came from the bells they tied to their hair.

The clothes of both the men and the women looked to be painted vests made from leather and their belts were made of bronze medallions. They wore leather boots.

They looked to be fairly muscular but Danny knew without a doubt that he could take them if they ended up in a fight.

The language they were speaking in wasn't English but apparently due to the alien he could understand the language of anyone in this world and when he answered people back they would understand the words in their own language. It gave him plenty of time to actually learn the languages later if he ever felt the desire to.

Danny wondered what type of world and time he was living in if people walked around dressed like that.

It looked like this world wasn't as advanced as the one he had come from.

The people cheering as blood coated their clothes and weapons along with the people walking behind them with fear in their eyes made it clear that these weren't good people.

These were the type of people that would kill you if you were lucky and then throw a celebration about it. They were violent and that question showed that they had yet to quench their blood lust. If he showed up they were more than likely to try and challenge him instead of answer him. It was not like he had any better options though. He had no idea if the directions he was headed in had any civilizations or their equivalent here.

Dropping down from the trees in front of the group spooked both them and the horses but it did not make any of the riders fall off. A part of him had hoped that it would actually have happened.

"Who are you stranger?" The man named Khal Jhaqo asked him. He was a big and heavy man. With blue tribal markings and a long braid behind him. His mustache ran down past his mouth and chin.

Going by the scars on the man's neck Danny would say that the man had been in plenty of fights that could have taken the man's life.

"My name is Danny. I'm a little lost and looking for a city to rest in." Danny said as he waved at the man with a false smile.

"Are you an Andal? I have never seen a man with white hair and green eyes?" Khal Jhaqo said to himself.

"No I am not an Andal. I just need directions." Danny said trying to get some answers and a direction to travel in that had an end goal. Going by the drawing of weapons and the grins on the face of the men it looked like he was right and they did not look like they inteded on being kind and helping a stranger out.

"You wear strange clothes. Where are you from foreigner?" Another man came up to surround Khal Jhaqo bringing the number up to three. Danny figured they must have been his guards.

They did not see any weapons on him but were still wary it was a trap. They were right that that they were in danger they just didn't know of what kind or how.

"A place far away." Danny said being mysterious on purpose. He was fine with letting the vicious group come up with their own conclusions.

It wasn't like they would know if he told the truth. On guard or not once he got what he needed these guys would run out of purpose and then they would die.

Danny had known it was going to end this way from the moment that he had left the tree and announced his presence to the group.

"What do you want to know?" Khal Jhaqo answered him.

"I would like to know where I am and the nearest city." Danny answered him and they all shared incredulous looks at each other.

"You speak good Dothraki for a lost man." Khal Jhaqo commented to him giving him the name of the language they spoke. Danny made sure to remember the Dothraki. After all they were more than likely going to be the first people he murdered in this new world. They would be the first but probably not the last if he was honest with himself.

"Think we could sell pale boy to someone in city?" One of the Dothraki riders in the back asked another. They were talking quietly probably so that he couldn't hear them.

It looks like he was brought to a world where groups of people murdered others and roamed free and slavery still existed.

Danny was feeling more and more certain that he was stuck in a world that was in the middle ages.

He was also getting more and more certain of what he wanted to do. If he was truly stuck in an age of superstition and a time when kings and queens ruled then he was going to follow the examples of Aragon and Pariah Dark. He would follow no one but himself.

He was going to become a ruler. He wanted to be higher than a king though. The original's memories of Aragon and Pariah while powerful and scary were too low a scale. The part of him that came from Vlad desired more. More wealth, more power, He just wanted more.

He wanted to be a grand king or an emperor. To rule more than just a single country or kingdom. He had enough power to rule the world and unless someone had the strength or ability to stop him he would accomplish this goal.

After all isn't that why the alien had sent him here.

They had explicitly told him to go forwards and conquer. Who was he to question the will of a being that could move through universes.

"People of Qarth pay good money to buy strange boy." A rider in the back said.

"Where are you headed?" one of the rider besides Khal Jhaqo asked him. He had three bells in his hair that jingled as his horse moved forwards.

"I'm looking for Qarth." Danny said. He was really glad that he had picked up on the conversation earlier because otherwise he would not have any places to name for where he was going.

That would have made him seem suspicious to be going somewhere but not know the name of the place. These Dothraki looked to be comfortable with the area and they more than likely had a map. It would save him a lot of time that he would either spend walking or flying.

"We know of city." Khal Jhaqo said to him.

"Great would you by any chance have a map?" Danny asked hopefully.

"We can give you map. First however we must celebrate!" Khal Jhaqo shouted and the people that were eyeing him wondering more than likely how they could take him down without killing began cheering again. He just hoped they did not drug his food. He was really hungry.

Danny was invited as well. As a new friend of Khal Jhaqo.

"Sure. Why not." Danny said with a grin as Khal Jhaqo came by with his horse and patted him on the shoulder. Jhaqo probably didn't think he could see the malice behind his giant smile. He was a reminder that Danny needed to work on hiding his better.

Danny was wondering what they were going to eat. He really hoped that it was meat because while being a vegetarian was okay it really was not for him. He needed something like chicken or duck. If they did not have it he would just have to use his powers to make it.

Danny watched as all the people set up tents to put their stuff and hold their horses. They looked to be used to such an effort. All the men and many of the women seemed perfectly fine with throwing a celebration after murdering people.

Khal Jhaqo was talking about something with his bloodriders. Danny suspected they were arguing over what to do with him. Apparently they had many opinions on what to do with him. One wanted to sell him, one wanted to sacrifice him, another wanted to kill him and leave him for the birds.

Danny while helping the people set up their tents and hunt food learned a lot about Dothraki culture and history. This continent was called Essos. The area he was in was called the Dothraki sea. Their ancestors came from the lands beyond the Bone Mountains in the Farther East following the Doom of Valyria most commonly referred to as the Doom.

Well once Danny heard something that ominous sounding he had to learn more. Apparently long ago about four hundred years or so there were dragon riders in a land called Valyria that was the center of the world.

The Valyrian Freehold controlled much of Essos but after the Doom which they all agreed was terrifying and mysterious many if not most of the dragon riders died except for one family which went west.

The Dothraki came along during a period called the century of blood and they killed people and destroyed cities until they were pushed back by the eunuchs of slaver's bay. However, by that point they had enough land, people, horses, and grass that it was acknowledged by all that this was the Dothraki sea.

Danny found it weird that they would call plains a sea especially given how they were all apparently afraid of and distrusted the sea.

Their hoard or Khalasar as they called it here was what all Dothraki culture was. They lived under the Mother of Mountains and their only city was Vaes Dothrak. They were all led by the Khals. Each Khalasar had them.

Danny had asked about where they were coming from and why they had the people tied up and what they were doing with them even though he had a guess but no matter what they always moved the subject onto something else. That or they just stopped talking to him and left.

That was fine though. While they felt happy that he was under their watch a duplicate was running around their camp invisible looking for what he was promised.

Danny was still just waiting for the map. Truly even he had a limit for his patience. Just because he would not die of old age did not mean that he had to suffer through this.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Danny could feel his urge to murder these people rising by the moment. He had met them during the day and now the moon was in the sky shining over all of them. They still had not brought him the damn map.

He really was tempted to just wipe them all away and find his own way to Qarth. Danny was beginning to think they just wanted to see how long he could be patient and put up with this before going insane. He just wished they would get to the point and pull out their weapons and threaten him. They would die and he could go on his merry way after torturing the last one for answers.

The fact that they were having an orgy right in front of him was just adding to his annoyance with these people. He wondered if this was how Marco felt when he was held by the Mongols.

Finally he reached his limit and couldn't take any of this anymore. He was really going to enjoy killing them.

"Alright! Enough is enough. Can I just get the map? If not can we just fight already?" Danny questioned shouting out and bring the whole procession to a halt.

"We are celebrating have fun." Khal Jhaqo said to him and the silence became even more awkward for them. The look in the man's eyes no longer held the fake kindness they did earlier. It was an order and a threat even if no such word promising violence left his mouth. Everyone else was silent just watching the two of them.

"I know you want to kill me and you know you want to kill me. So why don't we skip this whole charade and get started?" Danny asked as he began to stand up and stretch out his arms.

Danny understood the sadistic need to give your prey despair before killing him. He was created from Vlad after all. The trap could have been sprung earlier though and that was his main problem. Also the food was just plain terrible.

Not only was Danny annoyed he was bored. A bored and annoyed Danny was a very dangerous thing. At least he was learning more about himself.

They could have sprung their trap when Danny was sent to help get firewood or to hunt for deer. Those would have been better. Danny was so annoyed that as far as he was concerned the only way to solve this issue was to kill all of the Dothraki surrounding him.

He knew they deserved it. They spent most of their time either killing, enslaving, or raping people and burning cities.

Also while his duplicate had been unable to get into Jhaqo's tent with the man and many others staying in there since they had arrived talking about him he had been able to locate the people the Dothraki had made slaves and was planning to free them and send them on their way.

Danny had thought of making these people's the first citizens of his soon to be made empire but thought it would be better to have them spread the word of what was going to happen here.

Danny was going to make sure that it was going to be a sight that they never forgot. A tale they could tell their grandchildren and their grandchildren to their grandchildren.

"Brave stranger. Challenging Khal to fight. many would call that stupidity." Khal Jhaqo said as Mago, Kor, and Garok his bloodriders all pulled out the arakhs that they wielded.

"Others would call that bravery." Danny said with a grin on his face as the tension rose higher and higher.

"I see this only ending badly for you." Khal Jhaqo told him bluntly. His grin grew and his eyes gleamed in clear delight for the pain he planned on inflicting.

"Apologise for your rudeness and we won't kill you." Mago said as the other member of the khalasar moved out of the way.

"Really?" Danny asked rhetorically knowing that was a lie as he got a message from the duplicate that told him that the slaves were free.

"True. Mago thinks you would be useful for the khalasar to use as bait for other fools. Kor thinks we should sell you to the milk men." Jhaqo said as he began to stand up. Seems their opinions had changed while he was with them.

Danny felt like he was going to puke as he saw the bare chested Dothraki rise and the rolls of fat move alongside him.

"What about you? What do you want?" Danny asked Khal Jhaqo who had pulled out a silver and gold arakh which had small jewels at the bottom of the handle.

"I want you dead in the most painful way possible." Khal Jhaqo announced with a grin that showed his yellow teeth.

"You were never going to give me that map were you?" Danny asked the Khal. He knew that already but being sure you were right was just as important as being right itself.

"Yes I would have then killed you the moment after. The expression of despair on your face would be in my mind as I had fun with one of the women we grabbed from an earlier raid." Khal Jhaqo said.

"Well I'm sorry to disappoint you but you won't be making it to the next sunrise." Danny said and watched as Khal Jhaqo and the others began to laugh.

"You truly are funny little boy. You are all alone. What can you do?" Khal Jhaqo asked him.

"This." Danny said before launching a telekinetic blast that launched everyone besides him and Khal Jhaqo away. The tent they were under were also blasted away.

"Let's go for a little trip." Danny said as he lifted him and Khal Jhaqo into the air.

Danny could hear the screams of demon and maegi down below but he didn't think that as high up as they were Khal Jhaqo could hear anything beyond his scream of surprise.

"Demon child. I should have known. No one young as you has hair the color of white." Khal Jhaqo growled at him.

"I know you can't see down there but your khalasar is probably screaming and trying to run as far as possible from here." Danny taunted the man who was at his complete whim.

"It's not like they'll get far though." Danny said nonchalantly.

"Demon child my men will shoot you and we will make you wish you had never found us." Khal Jhaqo threatened him clearly not seeing that he was in no position to make threats.

"Not really." Danny said he created a ball of ecto energy and electricity. He then shrunk it down to the point that as it floated above his index and middle finger. Now it was the size of a golf ball except way more dangerous.

"What can little ball do? Not even bright enough to light tent." Khal Jhaqo taunted him.

"Watch." Danny said as he lifted his hand and sent the ball flying towards the camp and running Dothraki and as the ball met the ground the explosion was huge. It wiped out the Dothraki camp along with the people and the horses.

There was a huge crater below them. There were no bodies or tent remaining. They did not even get the chance to scream.

All the Dothraki were gone. They were there one moment and gone the next. The slaves were already out of the range for the explosion though so he had no reason to hold back.

"M-M-Monster." khal Jhaqo stammered out once he saw the devastation that Danny could bring with just a little effort. Of course once he saw Danny knew that he tried to put on a brave face.

"How are you going to get the map now?" Kahl Jhaqo taunted him. Danny however no longer cared about the map. It was not worth the pain he had to go through. That did not mean he did not have other means to get answers though. He would now move to plan b and start threatening the surviving Dothraki for answers.

"Give me the directions to Qarth or I drop you." Danny said to him. He was fully prepared to carry out with his threat.

"You wouldn't." Khal Jhaqo said to him feeling safe as he knew that he wanted the information. Of course when Danny began to let him fall he quickly gave him what he wanted.

"You'll let me go now?" Khal Jhaqo said to him but grew scared when Danny's finger began to glow.

"No. I said give me directions or I drop you. You gave me directions so I can't drop you but that doesn't mean I will let you live." Danny said as with an ecto energy finger gun he shot Jhaqo in the head.

He wasn't holding back enough because that energy blast wiped out his entire top half.

"Wow I really need to learn control." Danny said to himself as he looked at the floating corpse.

That fact however was a problem for another day. With that Danny began to fly to his destination now that he knew Qarth was in the southeast

The slaves he freed had better tell this story. It was the beginning of an epic and the rise of King Daniel.


	3. Chapter Two: Conquering a City

**Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom or a song of Ice and Fire**

* * *

 **Chapter Two: Conquering a City (Edited)**

* * *

 **(Middle) 298 AC**

Danny floated above the city of Qarth and looked down at what was soon going to be the first part of his empire. The city was said to be the greatest city that ever was and ever will be. He thought that was a rather arrogant claim but it was a good enough to be his first step.

According to the people Danny talked with as he passed through the desert here was called the Red Waste by the people that lived here and if they were truthful the city was ruled by an oligarchy. Groups of people fought endless political battles for control of the city. Many times the people involved in these fights ended up dead. For the people of Qarth that was just business as usual.

One of the groups that fought over control of the city were the Pureborn. They were descendants of the ancient kings and queens of Qarth. Their rivals were the Tourmaline Brotherhood, The Thirteen, and The Ancient Guild of Spicers. They were the most important people in the city.

They were the ones Danny had to deal with if he wanted to be proclaimed a king. He sat in the air with his legs folded as he went over what he wanted to happen and how he wanted for their meeting to go.

He wasn't worried about anyone seeing him. People rarely looked up and Danny was high enough that even if by chance someone decided to look up he was too high up for their eyes to catch a glimpse of him. Plus the night was just beginning to end.

He was mainly stuck on how he wanted to make his approach. Subtle and sneaky or bold and daring. He liked both approaches. If he went with bold and daring then everyone would be aware who he was and be ready to acknowledge him as king. Subtle though would let him scare a good bunch of people he needed to meet and put them off guard.

He would need the perfect entrance. Something that showed how powerful he was and just how dangerous he was when angered. He had changed his whole look to fit an image. It was also so that people would stop looking at his clothes and wondering why he was dressed so strangely. He was really tired of hearing that question.

He had kept the front part of his white hair spiky but had let the back part become longer and tied it with a ponytail that reached his shoulders. He had a sleeveless black vest that showed off his arms that had a green trim and reached to a little bit below his waist and black breeches that looked more like the leather pants that he had shown up in.

He wore finger-less gloves that at the hands were green and became black as it went up his arms.

Danny was wearing sandals that looked the same as shoes but had no laces and covered his feet. There was an opening in them to let his toes breathe. If he had to lose the sneakers then he was making sure that no sand would annoy it. That was one of his top priorities. His cloak covered him completely. It was black on the outside and green on the inside.

He had finally decided on how he wanted to make his entrance and would have smacked himself for not thinking of it before. Just because he had to make a decision did not mean he had to sacrifice either option.

He could have his subtle scares and bold proclamations. This city deserves nothing but his best. After all he would soon be king and from here everything would begin. Turning invisible he lowered himself to the city and landed on the walls of Qarth.

The city of Qarth was surrounded by three huge walls that were different in height. The height went from thirty feet to forty and then to fifty feet. The walls were engraved with decorations of animals, war, and people having sex.

He stopped walking along the walls to take in the sight of the city as the sun began to ascend into the sky. The city glittered due to all the Jewels that they put on buildings and archways.

Rubies, Sapphires, Emeralds, and more glittered in archways and statues that served no purpose but to brag about their city. He was truly glad that he had come to this city. These people were so wasteful. There was no point to have griffins, manticores, and dragons made out precious jewels besides being bored.

It along with the fact that this place bought and sold slaves made him want it even more.

Slavery was wrong and it was more than likely to become a problem eventually so he planned on making it illegal when he became king. He didn't need a Spartacus to rise up and try to take down his up and coming empire.

He turned his eyes toward one of the bigger houses that glowed brighter than any of the others that were in the same area. His reason of thinking was the bigger the glow the more important and wealthy the person that owned it.

The wealthier the person was meant that they had more connections with the other wealthy people that ran the city. Whether they were good people or more than likely bad people as long as they could get along and accomplish his goals the he did not really care.

He flew straight to the home he picked. There would be time later to go through the actual problems of the city. Landing in front of a huge home that could function as a palace he knew this person could help him.

The door alone was a statement of wealth and boasting. A giant peacock made of gems were the first thing you saw when you saw the house. For a purposeful attention grabber he did not think it was too bad.

The house itself looked like a palace built for a king. Huge enough to host giant celebrations and throw extravagant feasts whenever the owner felt like it.

He was definitely going to come back when he was finished with his business. This was the perfect place for a celebration of the beginning of his empire. Also perfect time to try wine and to get drunk.

He wondered who owned this house and which of the groups that they belonged to. With the perfect house found he phased right through the door and wondered when the owner would find him and how best to get him so scared and terrified that he would do anything that he asked.

He hoped that the homeowner would wake up soon.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"Where is everyone? I wake up and am forced to dress myself. Useless servants! Food better be prepared for me to break my fast or so help me you will regret it!" A voice most likely belonging to the owner of this place yelled.

He really felt sorry for the servants. Especially if his assumption was right and that they might have been servants only in name but slaves in reality. Watching those little boys with depressed faces walk through the home only wearing a a piece of silk made Danny really uncomfortable.

So Danny did something to make him more comfortable. He gave a shock strong enough to knock out the guards of the place and all the servants before stuffing them in closets.

It put them out of his mind and made him feel better. The boys would be freed once slavery was made illegal. He would figure out what to have them do next later.

He could always use more soldiers. Or any soldiers really but that was another reason why he was here. Qarth had soldiers, assassins, and ships. He was going to make all of those things his. It would be like killing multiple birds with one stone.

"I will give you the until the count of ten to come and face punishment or else. You don't want to test the temper and mercy of Xaro Xohan Daxos!" Was yelled so loud Danny didn't even need to use his supernatural hearing.

At least he was given a name. Also more confirmation that the people working here weren't really just servants.

Xaro Xohan Daxos was a ridiculously long name in his opinion and it made his mind immediately think of duck sauce. Danny wondered if the man actually looked like a duck in some way.

Xaro Xohan Daxos pushed the doors open and walked into the dining room and Danny saw the moment that their eyes met there was confusion on who he was and anger that he was eating his food at his expensive gold table with one of his golden plate and drinking out of his silver goblet. Finally there was the fear he had been waiting for.

"Hello." Danny waved with a grin on his face as Xaro Xohan Daxos turned many shades of red and purple. Danny was mostly surprised that for a man whose name probably made people think of duck sauce he looked more like a human toucan.

"Who are you? What are you doing here?" Xaro Xohan Daxos asked him. He was asking questions while his eyes glanced left and right.

"If you are wondering where your guards are don't worry they are just taking a little nap. Right now it's just you and me." Danny said and gestured for the man to sit.

While Xaro Xohan Daxos was struggling with what was happening Danny focused on the man's face. One of the first things he noticed about the man besides the bald head and the big nose was the jewels that were embedded into his already mention toucan nose.

His nose held rubies, opals, and flakes of jade. It caused Danny to wonder why in the world would you do that to yourself. There was a limit to how eccentric a person could be before they crossed into being crazy.

He did have to admit that the man probably took the metaphor digging for gold quite too literal if that quote even existed in this world and even if it didn't he knew what it meant so he still considered the joke a success.

His opinion was the only one that mattered anyway.

"Who are you? What do you want? Are you a sorrowful man?" Daxos asked him since that questioned still hadn't been answered.

"I am Daniel Masters. I have come because I have a business proposition for you." Danny said as he brought his hands together and rested them on the table and over the plate that had held the pomegranates and sandwich that he had been eating along with the wine he had been drinking.

"Do you this will all your business associates? I do not know where you are from but in Qarth we do things differently." Xaro Xohan Daxos said to him and Danny held up a hand to stop him before he went on and on about the greatness of Qarth.

Danny wasn't fond of ramblings or rants unless they were coming from himself. So he decided to stop the man before he began.

"I am not the most patient of people so hurry." Danny said to Xaro Xohan Daxos while gesturing with his hand. Xaro Xohan Daxos glanced at him with irritation but he must have remembered that Danny came on business so he restrained himself from saying anything that might ruin the peaceful conversation.

That or he remembered that Danny had gotten rid of his guards and he was all alone. It was one or the other.

"I can see that my friend. You are certainly not the type of person I am used to dealing with." Xaro Xohan Daxos said trying to put on a calm face but Danny could see the man beginning to sweat uncomfortably.

Danny only grinned at that statement. The man had no clue how right he was.

"What type business do you have to discuss friend?" Xaro Xohan Daxos asked him stretching out his long ring covered hands. Danny thought that the if his nails were longer they would be similar to talons. The bony fingers did not fight against the image.

"I am glad you asked. I need an introduction to the Pureborn." Danny told the man.

"I don't know what business you have with them but I would not expect much help. The Pureborn even if they agree to the summoning are more likely to promise things but never deliver. The only thing you will get will be fake tears." Xaro Xohan Daxos said to him.

"I think they will be more agreeable than you think." Danny said to the man. They better be more agreeable otherwise Danny would have to stop being such a nice guy.

"What is it with you Westerosi? Why do you never listen to Xaro? Does he have a face that makes Westerosi ignore him?" Xaro was clearly talking to himself and didn't want an actual answer.

Danny was fine with that because he didn't really care what the man was referencing.

"What do I get out of helping you? Xaro Xohan Daxos does not do things like this for free." Xaro Xohan Daxos said going to the thing he felt most comfortable talking about.

He was clearly wondering what he would get from doing this favor for him.

That was fine Danny had come prepared for that question. He went and broke into a wealthy house looking for a favor. Coming in empty handed would only made Xaro Xohan Daxos more likely to try and fight him or refuse.

Danny got up from his chair and walked behind him. He showed Xaro Xohan Daxos four chests that were behind him. He opened one and pulled out a handful of golden coins and put them on the table for Daxos to see.

"These four chest full of gold coins can be yours if you arrange a meeting with the Pureborn." Danny said and watch as Xaro Xohan Daxos eyes travel from the coins to the chests. There was a flash of greed in his eyes that he just couldn't hide. It was that moment that Danny knew that Daxos would agree.

"You must be very wealthy friend. Are you sure the Thirteen and I couldn't help you more than the Pureborn?" Xaro Xohan Daxos asked him. The man was clearly interested now in what he wanted to talk to the Pureborn for.

"Sure. In fact if you could get the Thirteen, Tourmaline Brohterhood, and the Ancient Guild of Spicers to be involved and agree that would make things a lot easier for me." Danny said to him.

He wondered if the man would still be curious when he revealed his goal to the man.

"Wonderful my friend. You truly are a strange but I find myself more and more curious and delighted about what you want." Xaro Xohan Daxos said.

"Well if you want to know I will tell you. I have come to Qarth to conquer the city." Danny told him.

"Excuse me. What did you just say?" Xaro Xohan Daxos asked him as he stared him with widened eyes.

"I have come to Qarth to become it's king." Danny said boldly.

"I thought that was what you said. That is certainly a bold plan." Xaro Xohan Daxos said to him.

"Thank you." Danny said to him.

"How do you plan to do this?" Xaro Xohan Daxos asked him.

"I plan on telling the people in charge to proclaim me as king in front of the entire city." Danny told him.

"Okay. If they do not agree to your demand to be named king what will you do? How many men follow you?" Xaro Xohan Daxos asked.

"Right now it's just me. That's why I came to this city. It already has an army that I can use when I become king." Danny answered.

"This plan does not seem to end well for you or anyone that helps you." Xaro Xohan Daxos pointed out to him. To Danny he looked like he was about to refuse him and his idea.

So it looked like Danny was going to have to show him why following him would be a good idea.

"Don't worry. I am fully confident I can do this." Danny said as he put a gold coin in his hand and closed it. When he opened his hand again there was a bird and it took of in flight.

"Nice trick and you would have to be to even think of doing this. You are going to need more than that trick to get the Pureborn to agree to your plan." Xaro Xohan Daxos said to him.

"Don't worry. I have many more up my sleeves." Danny said to him. After all the chests and the gold had originally been rocks that came from Xaro's backyard.

"If you must twist my arm this much then I will help you." Xaro Xohan Daxos said.

Danny was glad that he had chosen this house and that the owner was so understanding.

"So how long will it to take to set up a meeting?" Danny asked the man.

"No more than a week at most. I am certain of that." Xaro Xohan Daxos told him.

"That long?" Danny asked dismayed.

"I am sorry but there is a process. To receive an audience with the pureborn a person must make a tradition sacrifice at the hall of memory, offer a traditional bribe to the Keeper of the Long list and send a traditional persimmon to the opener of the door. Even then I am not sure they will agree." Xaro Xohan Daxos said.

Danny thought all of it was completely ridiculous and way too annoying. Also if there was a chance of it not working then he was fine with skipping all the traditional stuff.

"I will give four more chests of gold if you speed the process along." Danny told him.

"I am sorry but there is a process my friend." Xaro Xohan Daxos said to him stubbornly and so Danny decided to emphasize his point. He lightly clenched his hand and Xaro Xohan Daxos was lifted into the air.

"Hurry up." Danny said as Xaro looked at him clearly uncomfortable with the fact that his feet weren't on the ground.

"Alright. I promise to hurry the process." Xaro Xohan Daxos promised him.

"Good man." Danny said as he flattened his hand out and let the man's feet touch the ground.

0-0-0-0-0-0

Danny stood in front of the Pureborn in their Hall of a Thousand Thrones. They were wooden chairs which were raised in curves from a marble floor to a high domed ceiling.

The chairs were all designed as if they were in contest with all the other chairs in the room. The chairs were supposed to symbolize their ancestors or something Danny didn't really care much.

Xaro Xohan Daxos had fulfilled his promise and was going to get all the others so they could meet at a later time. Danny was fine with that. He was understanding and assumed that all the rivals would be comfortable being in the same room at the same time.

The Qartheen people dressed in silk and samite with the males favoring silk beaded skirts and the women wore gowns that had one breast exposed. Xaro had tried to get him dressed like them but he had refused to ever dress like that.

Danny had decided to come in wearing a long white sleeve shirt under a short black shirt that had long flaps that reached down the front and the back. He had black pants that were held to the shirt by a green sash.

He still kept the sandals on.

"What do you want stranger?" Matthos Mallarawan asked him. Xaro Xohan Daxos had told him about that one. Apparently his wife had insulted a warlock of Qarth and now she was going mad and refused to wear clothes. He was as pale as all the other people of Qarth. He thought a city by the sea that plenty of sun would have more tan skinned people.

"I have come here for one reason and one reason alone. To become the king of Qarth." Danny announced to the group who broke down laughing.

"I thought that was what you said. Guards kill the fool!" Another Qartheen Pureborn said as he commanded the two guards behind him and they complied and pulled out their swords.

Danny turned to the group not paying attention to this world's version of roman soldiers. He had really been patient and tried to be kind but they were forcing his hand.

"You really don't want to do this." Danny said trying to give them more chance before he dealt with them.

"I think we do. We are going to show you Westerosi foreigners that you cannot come to Qarth with ridiculous expectations and and expect to be obeyed. Qarth will not to lose to you savages from the seven kingdoms." A woman named Slyvan Cas Fisten said to him that had many jewels surround her nose and ears.

Danny looked at the guards that were coming at him with their swords raised high aiming to take his head.

"Last chance. Call your guards off or else." Danny said to the Pureborn.

"We might have made you a slave originally as your white hair and green eyes would have attracted a lot of buyers. However we feel it would be better if you died." Another Qartheen man by the name of Iscan Del Mater said to him.

"Have it your way." Danny said as he extended his hand and the swords in the hands of the guards became balloons in the shape of swords.

"What?" the guards asked as they looked at the sword but they didn't get an answer as had sent them both flying and crashing into the wall behind them. They were out cold for a good long while.

Now it was just him and the Pureborn that tried to kill him. Their faces were whiter than usual. The fear was obvious they had was obvious to everyone.

"W-W-Warlock." Many voices called out in squeaky nervous voices but none so more than Mathos Mallarawan.

"Now for your punishment." Danny said as he faced the group. Trying to kill him even though he doubted it was even was possible was something that he could not forgive.

An example had to be made.

"Know that what has to happen next was a result of your own choices." Danny said as he turned most of the group into stone statues. There was enough of them for them to make a garden.

That made Danny almost break into a chuckle. A garden of bone outside the city and a garden of stone on the inside.

The only ones left where Matthos Mallarawan, Wendello Qar Deeth, and Egon Emeros. They were originally a group of over twenty and now there was only three left.

That seemed appropriate enough. They all sold in slaves anyway. Who would really miss them?

"Will you three acknowledge me as your king?" Danny asked them. If not he would put them in stone and free another three and ask them.

Only three Pureborn were leaving this room as regular people.

"Yes your highness." They answered in response kneeling down and bowing as fast as they possibly could.

"Good. I like highness but majesty, lord, and grace also work." Danny told them before glancing at the chairs they had once sat in when they ruled this city.

"That also saves me a lot of time." Danny said before he shattered the stone statues of the Pureborns. He waved his hand and the rubble vanished. Taking the last traces of the Pureborns' bodies away. He then turned towards the chairs and decided to get rid of them.

Danny changed them before their very eyes. Gone were the many wooden and highly decorated chairs inside a dome building and now there was only one throne. The only one that really mattered. That was his.

His throne was a huge chair made of white marble with armrests. On the chair was what he chose to be his sigil. It was a crown with a gauntlet running through it with a ring on the index finger.

The colors would be added when it became a banner but Danny knew that color would only ruin the image.

"Now that that is finished let us go meet with the others." Danny said as he began to leave the room and ordered the other three to follow him out of his new throne room. When his empire was finished he would choose an official capital and make a castle but for now any room with his throne in it was his palace.

"Yes your grace." They answered and walked behind him keeping distance but still walking fast enough to not be left behind and annoying him.

It felt good to be king.

0-0-0-0-0-0

(Outside Danny's Throne Room)

"I am sorry friend but your reign has must come to a short end." Xaro Xohan Daxos said to him the moment he stepped out of the building.

The streets were empty of civilians and innocent bystanders who stayed inside buildings and atop rooftops to watch the battle for the city. The sides had clearly been decided.

It was him and the remaining pureborns against Xaro Xohan Daxos, the other twelve of the Thirteen, the Ancient Spice Guild, the Tourmaline Brotherhood, and whatever sorrowful men and sellswords they managed to come by.

"You have been planning this for a while." Danny said to duck sauce. here was no need to be polite to the toucan faced traitor.

"Ever since you revealed your abilities to me." Duck sauce said to him. That really surprised Danny. He thought once he revealed his abilities it would have scared duck sauce into compliance.

He was guessing duck sauce was either very brave or more likely very foolish.

"Your powers are clearly stronger than the warlocks that used to live in the house of the undying but we have seen warlocks burn and die. We will do the same to you even if we don't have a dragon." Duck sauce said.

"Even you cannot take all these men out by yourself." Duck sauce. Danny proved him wrong as he took out the sorrowful men and and sellswords just by moving his hands in two directions.

Duck sauce watched as all the numbers of killers he brought were sunk into the ground as the earth turned to quicksand until only their heads remained. He turned to face the other guild members and merchants only to find them all turned to stone.

"You shouldn't have betrayed me duck sauce. Now I have to punish you." Danny said as he began to walk to duck who couldn't escape no matter how hard he tried to scurry backwards.

"I will deal with you later." Danny said as he put his hand on duck sauce's head and watched as he turned to stone.

Danny faced all the people of Qarth that were hiding from him and took into the sky. They all stared as he flew in the air.

"People of Qarth rejoice for I am your new king." Danny said as he floated in the air. For dramatic effect he had a huge ray of light fall on him from a huge rainbow that he created that extended from one side of the city's wall to another wall that was all the way across from it.

"Now let us celebrate a new and glorious day." Danny said as he looked down on his city and saw the stunned faces of everyone.

He was going to enjoy being king for a long time. After the celebration in his honor of becoming king he had to figure which place he needed to conquer next.

This city was only the first step of the first step after all.


	4. Chapter Three: City of the Red Pyramid

**Author's Note: This will be the last chapter for a little bit as I am going to focus on my other stories. The next story to be updated will be Phantom in the Hills. Anyway Danny's sigil may have been a bit too vague or subtle since I didn't add the colors off the items. The reason he is so strong and has many new powers is because of his body. His body has the combined powers of certain items. They are the ring of rage, the crown of fire, and the reality gauntlet. His sigil is a crown with a ringed gauntlet through it.**

 **Author's Note end:**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom or a song of Ice and Fire**

* * *

 **Chapter Three: City of the Red Pyramid(Edited)**

* * *

 **(late)298 AC**

Danny opened his eyes as he heard someone knocking on the door of his current home. Danny groaned annoyed for his ruined sleep but got up. The house used to belong to Xaro Xohan Daxos or duck sauce as he was personally fond of calling him. The man was currently busy being a stone statue and taking a long rest in the garden. The precious stones that duck sauce kept in his nose were lost to him because of that but that did not really matter that much because he could make as many gems and jewels as he wanted to.

Danny had been king of Qarth for the past month. His celebration/feast he threw in his honor for being crowned had lasted about a week. Everything has been going pretty well in his opinion.

The majority of the people in the city were perfectly okay with him being crowned king and ruling over them. Whether it was because they did not care who was in charge or they were choosing the option that had less blood spilled did not really matter to him. They were peaceful and content so he was fine ignoring them.

The minority that were against him were being dealt with. Many had been dealt with and probably more were lying in wait in the shadows after the example he made of the Tourmaline Brotherhood, the Ancient Guild of Spicers, and the remaining twelve of the Thirteen.

After two weeks of being turned into stone for trying to kill him he had turned them back to normal. He had wanted to see if their time frozen in stone aware but unable to speak or move had changed their minds and accept him as their king.

Unfortunately, they were not so agreeable. They had declared that they would never accept his rule. That was no way acceptable given how much money and connections they each had. He could not just let them leave his city because they would more than likely come back with an army to challenge him.

He then decided that he was going to deal with them then and there to prevent the annoyance they could be.

That was when they decided to do the stupidest thing possible. They tried to threaten him.

They told him that when they took back the city they were going to make him a slave and have him fight in the fighting pits in Slaver's Bay. While they were going on with their threats he had been thinking of a fitting punishment for those guilds. Death was too good for them but they had to be unable to come back to the city.

He decided to turn them into rabbits. Fluffy, adorable, and small. He then released them into the Red Waste. They were probably vulture food and their bones would sink in to the desert. If however any of them lived they could spend the rest of their short life as a bunny.

They were aware of what happened but they could not speak and Danny found that to be a good enough punishment. Danny had wondered if it would be more humane if he had just killed them. He wondered that for just a moment before laughing and shaking his head.

They were slavers. They had killed who knows how many people. They had talked about enslaving him. Being turned into bunnies was a very adequate punishment. At least now they were contributing to the world in a better way than before.

Some animal or person lost in the Red Waste would appreciate a meal of delicious rabbit.

The people had watched him do it with a curious look on his face and asked what he was doing as he carried the rabbits in a basket and dumped them outside the city walls. The ones that refused to leave he threw far away in the distance.

Once he explained what happened to the people that used to be in charge of the city they cheered. Whether it was true applause or the cheering of the people terrified by what their king could do Danny did not really care.

He just listened to the praise his people had for him.

Danny pulled on a green robe and phased his invisible head through the door to see who was knocking. He saw that it was Leonidas the commander of his royal guard.

He was part of the Civic Guard and the reason that he had taken out the Pureborn as they were the group that commanded them. The Civic Guard mostly protected the city but they also worked with the Qartheen navy and they worked with the camelry.

He still found it weird that they fought with camels. He couldn't help but wonder why in the world would the people of Qarth decided that camels were good mounts to ride into battle.

Leonidas was a tall man with tan skin and short hair. His pants were baggy and ended tied around his feet. He wore a blue robe that extended all the way to his knees and he wore gilded armor that covered his chest downwards and pauldrons that covered his shoulders. Leonidas was a loyal and very serious man. Danny had not seen the man smile once. Danny was going to make the man laugh one time before Leonidas died.

Danny pulled his head back through the door and made it visible again before opening the door.

"Yes Leonidas. What is the matter?" Danny asked him.

"Your highness the council has sent a messenger that they are going to the council chambers." Leonidas said as he bowed before him.

Now Danny remembered. He had told the council to go to their chambers so they could make plans on what they were doing next. His council was confused on what he was talking about but he told them they would find out in the meeting. Danny had known he might sleep in late so he told them to send a messenger to this place just in case.

Danny was very glad he had made that decision.

"Alright. Thank you Leonidas. Get ready because I will be going soon." Danny said.

"Yes your grace." Leonidas said as he got up from the floor and walked off to tell his other servants and guards what was going on.

Danny closed his door and began to get dressed. The problem was on what to wear. Over the time that Danny had become king he had been hiring tailors in the city to make him an entire wardrobe.

They all had many styles and opinions on what he would like. They were right though. He did like a lot of them. That led to an issue of what to pick.

Danny eventually decided to go with a black robe that acted like a one piece and had connected to his feet like regular pants in the end. His green shirt wrapped around the robe and acted like a shirt and made huge sleeves that reached to his elbows. It was open in the middle and showed the robe underneath.

His arms had silver bracelets on them. Danny looked between two mirrors to look at the white ponytail that had now reached the middle of his back.

"You look nice. Where are you off to in a such a hurry?" A British voice asked him and he turned towards his concubine. She was naked on his bed. The only thing covering her was a bed sheet that was falling off of her since she was getting up.

"A meeting with my council. Need to discuss what the next major act we are doing." Danny said to Ros. She was from Westeros and that just made him more curious to see the place given the fact that there was no England, Britain, or united kingdom here for her to pick up the accent.

Also according to her the entire continent was at war and completely divided.

Ros used to be a prostitute. In fact that was how they had met. The wealthy Pureborn that he had let live after they agreed to serve him had brought her to him during his week of celebration.

They assumed that he would like her since they assumed he was from the same place. Danny didn't know why they assumed that but he had long let it go since everyone met either assumed he was an Andal from Westeros or the Sunset Kingdoms as they called them here.

She came to the east since King's Landing the capital of Westeros was turning into an unsafe place. She had landed here about two days before he came and took over the city.

Once he had confirmation that she hadn't been forced to do it he had given in to the temptation he had been feeling since he saw her red hair. He first had to use his powers to erase any possible diseases she had since this was a time when safe sex and contraception did not exist and the only way to prevent pregnancy was to pull out quick and aim elsewhere.

His first time having sex was amazing. He finally understood why the greeks and romans enjoyed so much and did it constantly.

They had gone at it until she had passed out with a smile on her face. Unlimited power and supernatural stamina made it hard for her to keep up with him. He would admit that he had gotten attached to her and decided to make her his concubine.

She had agreed because after all being the concubine of a king was many times better than just being a prostitute in a brothel. Danny also liked that she was very smart. She knew enough about business that he had let her run the brothel she had originally been working for.

The man who originally owned it was paid very well for it and the girls were happy that Ros was running it as she was a somewhat kinder boss or madam whatever the proper term was.

"Whatever you are planning on doing don't be gone too long." Ros said as she pouted at him and even though she was a lot older than him especially since he was technically not even a year old he still found it adorable and attractive.

He wondered if Vlad was the reason he was attracted to the smart red headed woman.

"Don't pout. I will be back and we will have lots of fun." Danny said to Ros before he left the room. She could order the guards and servants and as long as she didn't go too far he was fine with it.

Needless cruelty and sadism wasn't something that he really approved of. There needed to be a reason to do it otherwise then it was just wasteful.

Danny put on his sandals/sneakers hybrid and walked out the door. Leonidas had the servants get the palanquin. So they carried him as he sat in the chair and traveled through the city.

It was slower than flying but it allowed the people to see him. He was a new king and he needed the people to at least know what he looked like. Also he liked seeing the people bow as he passed by.

The four people carrying him truly had impressive arm strength if they could carry both the palanquin and him. He could do all of this himself with a single hand but his strength was supernatural and many levels above a regular humans.

Danny just sat back and ate grapes and peaches as he sat back and let them bring him to his throne room. Sitting back eating fruits and drinking wine while being carried by people was a fun thing.

He could see why many people did the same thing back in his own world's middle ages. This world just had this time period longer. These lands have been like this for thousands of years.

Danny eventually felt the palanquin stop and be lowered. He looked to the side and saw the building that held his current throne and the council chambers. The building that was once the Hall of a Thousand Thrones. He had changed the building to be colored black and rose towers that were green.

On the front door was his symbol but huge and attention drawing. It had taken less than five minutes to have the changes happen. It was three minutes for him to choose a design and one minute to make the change.

Danny loved his new powers.

Danny walked into the building while his servants went back to his passed by the statues and busts of himself. Those were created by the sculptors that lived in the city.

It had been a contest with the winner getting a lot of money and so many participated as greed motivated them to try and achieve their best.

Danny gave them things to help the economy and make sure that no one decided that they should go back to the old way. He believed it was better to have people be occupied and happy then violent and depressed.

"Leonidas watch the door." Danny said as he pushed the door open.

"Yes your grace." Leonidas responded and went to stand by the door with his sword at his side.

Danny walked inside the room and saw that his council had been waiting for him. That was okay. He was the king and they lived to serve him.

"Alright let us begin." Danny announced as he took his seat at the head of the table. He was the youngest one there at fourteen years old. In a few months it would be his birthday. He didn't know what that month would be as these people didn't even agree on calendar dates and didn't have an agreement on what the year even was.

"My King why are we here? What did you need to talk to us about?" Lord Matthos Mallawaran asked him. Danny had in return for making slavery illegal made them lords in his kingdom. The man was originally a Pureborn that was against him but after seeing his power he submitted to his rule.

Especially since he fixed the madness that his wife had gotten when she insulted a Warlock of Qarth.

The Warlock were a group he tried to get to join him but they had refused. They were still weakened and enraged after losing to a Daenerys Targaryen a couple months back when they had tried to capture and imprison her.

So after they had refused his offer he decided to remove them from Qarth and teleported their base somewhere else. He didn't know where but he thinks he put them somewhere around Asshai.

After making him a lord, curing his wife, and getting rid of the Warlocks Matthos had become very loyal. He was one of his strongest supporters.

"I have called this meeting because we have to plan on how we are going to deal with our enemies." Danny announced to the group that was made of the remaining Pureborn, the leader of the new merchant guild, the commander of the Civic Guard, and the head of his navy.

"Enemies my king?" Wendello Qar Deeth asked him nervously. The man never looked him in the eyes. Any time Danny tried and the man began to have a panic attack.

A part of him found that funny and he tried every once in a while to meet the man's eyes.

"What enemies are you talking about my king?" Kurtan the merchant leader asked him. He was good at math and business and very serious when working.

"Everyone not in this kingdom. Hell maybe even some people in the kingdom." Danny told the group as he tapped the table and a map of essos appeared before them over the table.

"Are you not being paranoid your grace?" Egos Emeros asked him.

"Not really. After all when you are planning on conquering a continent everyone not in your kingdom is an enemy." Danny said as he told the group who just stared at him.

"You plan to conquer the continent your grace?" Matthos asked him clearly stunned at what he was hearing.

"Not just this continent. I plan on taking both Westeros and Essos for my own." Danny said to his council who started choking even though they had been drinking anything.

It was very strange but completely understandable given his plans.

"My king don't you think that might be too much land to control even with your vast abilities?" Wendello questioned him.

"Do you doubt me Wendello?" Danny asked Wendello who squeaked when he Danny looked at him.

"I meant no offense your highness." Wendello answered.

"I find your lack of faith disturbing." Danny said with a grin on his face. He would have used telekinesis to lightly choke Wendello but he thought that it might have been a bit too much for just a joke.

Just saying the sentence had been enough to send Wendello to the floor.

"I apologize your grace. I am deeply sorry." Wendello said as he bowed to the point his head was touching the ground. Wendello's actions made him deeply uncomfortable. He was perfectly fine with being bowed to as that was what it meant to be king but with the way he was he would probably take it too far and start whipping himself until he thought Danny had forgiven him.

"Get up. It was only a jape." Danny said and while the word was very weird on his tongue he was tired of explaining what the word joke meant to these people.

"Well my king who are we going after first?" Matthos asked him already on board with his goals. He was glad that he had left this man alive.

"We are going to start with Slaver's Bay." Danny announced and that just made them even more nervous. They knew very well who was already in a war for control of Slaver's Bay and they clearly remembered the last time they had a run in with her and her dragons.

"So we are starting with Meereen?" Tormas the person in charge of his navy asked. He had the same pale skin and dark hair as most of the people of Qarth.

"No. We are starting with Astapor. Apparently Daenerys Targaryen left a council ruling the city. They are compromised by a scholar, a healer, and a priest." Danny told them. The city had no more unsullied to fight with and that made it easy pickings for him.

They had no soldiers to fight his army that had been trained for years as Civic Guard. Even though they had smaller numbers given that the Qartheen wasn't using the Guard as an army like he did.

"I will be going first to capture the city. When the army reaches me we will use them to control the city and train new people." Danny said to the council. The army was going to need more people if he was going to conquer continents.

Even though he could do it on his own it was better to use groups of people so that way they could control more space and prevent people from rising up against him.

"If you are going to lead the war effort who will be running the city?" Matthos asked him and all the people in the council glanced at each other with suspicion in their eyes. They looked to be assessing who was their competition.

Danny was going enjoy their expression when he crushed their dreams.

"I will." Danny said as he created a duplicate to answer the curious and dumbfounded look in their eyes.

"We are connected by our minds. What one knows the other knows." Danny said as they went over plans to help increase the defenses for the city in case it was attacked whether by Dothraki or by people who would be against his plan for eventual dual continental conquest.

"So let us finish discussing plans." Danny said as he reabsorbed his duplicate. He was going to be leaving tomorrow for Astapor. He was going to spend one more night with Ros and see how long it took for him to pleasure her to the point she passed out.

He wondered how crazy their night would be.

It was very wild time and she passed out when he decided to add duplicates to the fun.

 **0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

 **(Four Days Later)**

Danny stood on a sand dune and looked at the recently freed slave city. Astapor also called the Red City was a port town that was created by the descendants of the old Ghiscari people that had fought against the Valyrian dragonlords of old.

According to the history books they had fought the freehold five times thousands of years ago and lost all of those times due to the dragons. After the Doom happened the former colonies took the slaves and the area became known as Slaver's Bay.

The old Ghiscari people worshipped gods that looked like Harpies. The stone statue that stood over their cities and the writing were the only the people of Slaver's Bay kept of their Ghiscari ancestry.

The people nowadays spoke in high Valyria. Luckily he could speak with anyone and the words were translated by their mind.

Danny had stopped by Old Ghiscar on his way to Astapor and fixed the city. He added it to the area of land he controlled. His duplicate was sending people to try and exploring to see what they wanted with it. Many of the poor people that had no homes were making a journey there to start a new life.

His duplicate gave them gold to set them up and a group of guards to make sure they arrived and were not harassed.

According to an old saying brick and blood built Astapor and brick and blood her people. The city was undefended since the dragon queen took all of the unsullied. Without the eunuchs to protect this city the people inside were all as guarded as a five year old's piggy bank.

Danny created black goggle to protect his eyes from the dust that port town was known to have and walked into the city without a care for the closed gates. Danny tapped his hand against the giant gates and they parted easily enough.

He walked through the main gate and saw posts that were covered in blood and other things. He guessed that this was the plaza of punishment that he had heard so much about.

He felt sad for the slaves that were killed here momentarily before he heard someone shouting at him.

"Who are you?" the man asked pointed a spear at him. He seemed nervous and unsure of what he was doing. Danny just ignored him and looked around. The city was not doing very well.

People were walking while glancing at him and at each other. They jumped at the slightest shadow. People were sobbing over dead bodies that had been robbed of clothing and were laying naked in the street.

Many were arguing about whether the dragon queen was coming back or if the good masters from the other cities would come and take control of this city.

Others just laid around in alleys looking like they had no purpose in life.

Danny understood immediately what had happened. Daenerys had freed the slaves of the city and killed the masters but after forming the council to rule this city she had left it alone.

Now this city had no idea what to do with itself since they had lost the slaves that they sold and the council was useless as they couldn't enforce any rules given that besides volunteers no one had any training in fighting and or killing.

Crime ran rampant and the city fell into a nightmare they had no clue on how to pull themselves out of it.

Considering all this Danny decided that it was a good thing that he had came her to conquer the city. That girl had no idea what she had done to this place. She had freed the slaves and gotten an army and that was enough for her.

"I ordered you to tell me who you are!" The spearman ordered him and more people began to notice the conversation.

"Go away." Danny said to the man trying to be left to his thoughts. The man wouldn't listen though. As he came at him with the spear though Danny decided to deal with the fool.

He broke the spear without even having to use his powers. The man was clearly starving. Any bit of effort could take him down. Seeing that he then punched the man in the face and tossed him into the sea. When Danny saw the man swim up alive and conscious he then moved on towards the pyramid.

Though more and more people tried to stand in his way and stop him once they realized where he was going. With rusty swords and axes they came charging at attempts didn't go any better than the first one. The sea that surrounded Astapor was given many more people to hold. Despite however many he tossed in to the sea there was always more. Others formed groups and just stood by and watched but the ones that refused to learn tried to pick something up and take him down.

They all were going to very sore in the morning but at least he had people with enough fire in their bellies to become good members for his army. After they were fed and healthy obviously.

The people of Astapor had amber skin, broad noses, dark eyes, and red and black hair. Their stomachs looked like they were beginning to turn inwards showing how malnourished and starving they were.

Danny eventually reached the pyramid that stood at the the center of the city. He saw a white cloth covering a statue that was in the shape of a knocked on the door with a knuckle and the doors went flying. Danny walked in and looked at the red splat the door had made when it had crashed into someone.

Well that guy shouldn't have been standing in the way.

"Hello. I have come to talk to the council!" Danny yelled through the building. Guards came out and tried to rush him but it made no difference. He could see that they were just as untrained as anyone else still in the city that held weapons.

Danny turned intangible and walked through the groups os guards that tried stabbing him with swords, spears, and arahks that were probably left from Daenerys's Khalasar. Danny waved his hand and a wall turned into a window. He sent all the guards flying out of it.

Going by the sound when they fell they must have broken some bones. Maybe a few of them died.

He eventually found the room with the Council of Astapor. The Scholar and The Healer stared at him with defiance that was poorly masking their fear and the Priests was staring at him with horror in his eyes.

"What do you want?" The Scholar asked him. He was an old man. He was probably in his late forties. He had red hair and a red beard. He had sharp eyes that glared at him like a hawk.

"I am Daniel Masters and I am the King of Qarth. I have come to conquer this city." Danny told them. The Healer and the Scholar glared at him but the Priest began to pray to whatever god or gods he believed in.

"You are aware of who freed this city the first time and who will free us again when she hears of what has happened here?' The healer asked him. Danny just glanced at them and they began to be lifted off of the ground.

"Please don't kill me." The Priest began to beg with tears on his face and snot running down his nose. The people of Qarth could take lessons from this man on how to cry. Whether he was doing it on command or not the act he did feel somewhat sorry for the man.

Especially when the other two turned on him.

"Shut up you craven." The Scholar growled at the Priest. The Healer just sighed but looked defiant and Danny imagined the man would have spit in his face if he was able.

"Don't worry I am not going to kill you. I want you to go to Meereen and tell the dragon queen I am coming for her city next." Danny said before the men were teleported all the way to Meereen.

If he left them to go their on their own they were more than likely to either run away or be murdered on the journey.

Danny just decided to save time and take them there.

Danny phased through the roof and floated above Meereen and just like in Qarth he created a rainbow that went from one side of the city to the other.

"People of Astapor I am King Daniel Masters first of his name and I have conquered your city." Danny said but his voice reached every inch of his city. Again the people who saw him fly had their eyes so widened Danny thought they might fall out of their heads.

It still felt good though.

Now he just had to wait for his army and navy to reach here and help him hold the city.

 **0-0-0-0-0-0**

 **(A week later)**

A week later and his army had arrived. When the people of Astapor saw that they had brought gold and food the people cheered. They were in such a good mood that it was only ruined when he had to bring them to witness an execution.

A man named Cleon had tried to rally up a group an army so that he could kill him and become the king of Astapor. Cleon claimed that he was going to restore slavery and used his last name as the proof. Danny had let the man make his protest and claims until his army arrived and were holding the city.

Then when Cleon came to make a stand with the militia he had formed Danny turned the man into a lion and set them upon his followers.

It was a bloody and gory mess.

Danny then turned Cleon back to normal as he finally finished taking down his followers. The people of Astapor had stayed hidden but continued to watch as the act happened.

"You tried to take my throne Cleon. That was a mistake. As far as you should have been concerned I was a god that you should have worshiped. Instead you have angered me and for that you must pay." Danny said as he formed a fist and pointed at Cleon.

Green flames rushed from his fist to meet and burn Cleon. The green flames burned him so deep and fast that only bones remained and the man didn't have time to make but a single scream and try to cover his body.

"My people. I can be truly kind or terrifying beyond your wildest imagination. Think of that before you decide to rebel against me." Danny said to the group before returning to the pyramid where he made his current throne room.

He needed his people somewhat trained before he moved on to Meereen and the dragon queen.

He snorted to himself as he noticed that it rhymed.

Danny would later find out the story of Cleon's execution was blown wildly out of proportions and became a story of why he should be feared.

* * *

 **Author's Note: Another chapter finished and the pairing for Danny has been set. For the pairing he will have five wives and two concubines. The reason being supernatural stamina and because he decided he can.**

 **Yes I saved Ros and put her in the story because despite playing the role of all the important whores in game of thrones Ros was awesome.**


	5. Chapter Four: Meeting the Ghost King

**Author's Note: I really wanted to get this chapter done and out there so I put Phantom in the Hills' chapter on hold. This chapter takes place in Daenerys's point of view.**

 **Author's Note End:**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom or a Song of Ice and Fire**

* * *

 **Chapter Four: Meeting the Ghost King(Edited)**

* * *

 **(Late) 298 AC**

Daenerys sat in the great pyramid of Meereen surrounded by her council consisting of Daario Naharis her blue haired mercenary and commander of the Stormcrows, Grey Worm commander of the Unsullied, Missandei her translator and confidant, and Ser Barristan Selmy Lord Commander of her Queensguard and Hand of the Queen.

They were facing the three men she had left in control of Astapor when she left.

"What do you mean the city has been conquered?" Daenerys asked the trio that were standing before her but ashamed to look her in the eye. She was disappointed to hear what a mess they had made running the city. That however was not the major issue at the moment but one she would have to deal with later.

Her rule was being challenged by yet another person. It seems lately that wherever she went there was someone after her dragons, her crown, or her life. Just like all the others that had challenged her she would show him Fire and Blood.

"How long ago did he capture the city?" Ser Barristan asked the group as he stood in the gilded armor that shined brightly indoors and even more when the sun was over him.

It was known to have blinded many of the people of Meereen when he went outside. He had originally hid under the name Arstan the Bold but she preferred to not think of such times as thinking of them reminded her of another guard she once had but had to banish after learning of his betrayal.

Ser Barristan was once the Lord Commander in Westeros as well and served both her family and the Usurper's as well until the Usurper's son fired him.

The Magister Illyrio Mopatis found him and sent him and Strong Belwas to her.

When she became Queen and ruled the Seven Kingdoms she would be sure to pay him back for everything he has done for her.

"He conquered it just yesterday my Queen." The Healer told her. There was clearly something wrong with their story. The distance they would need to walk from Astapor to Meereen was way too long for them to have escaped the city in a single day.

"How did you get here so fast and escape his siege of the city if he conquered it just the day before?" Daario questioned them as he twirled his Myrish stiletto that had a hilt of a naked golden woman in his hand.

The sight drew their attention and they all grew deeply uncomfortable when his attention was on them. Daario was a swellsword and had the conscience of one which meant he was violent and fickle.

They weren't as fond of him as she was. She didn't trust him but he was in command over many men willing to follow his command and fight for her. That made him useful. He claimed that he was completely loyal to her and had been since her Unsullied had captured him after he had killed the other captains in his company.

It had made freeing the slave of Yunkai even easier.

"There was no siege my queen. It was just one man." The Scholar said to her.

"You lost the city to one man?" Daenerys asked incredulously definitely wondering whether she should have left another group in charge.

"He wasn't a normal man your grace." The Priest said not meeting her eyes.

"What are you talking about?" She asked as she took a sip of the tea Missandei had prepared for her.

"He walked through all the guards we had sent at him. He lifted us into the air without touching us. He waved his hand and we were moved to a sand dune not far from here. It is how we arrived so soon." The Priest said to her clearly uncomfortable and shaken.

He was close to losing all of his sense.

"So he is a Warlock of Qarth." Daenerys said as she remembered the last time that she had tangled with the Warlocks.

Looks like she was going to have to let Drogon loose again.

"He isn't a Warlock of Qarth. He iclaimed to be the King of Qarth and is something that is not human." The Priest mumbled.

"Qarth has no king." Daenerys said. She would know best given that she had spent so much time in Qarth trying to get help. The only people in Qarth that could considered nobility were the Pureborn and all they gave her were fake tears and threats.

"I am sorry my grace but that is not true. The city of Qarth has been conquered." The Scholar said.

"Tell me about this king." She commanded the trio who glanced nervously from the swellsword to the dragons that were being held in cages. They were probably wondering what would happen to them if they gave an answer they thought she would not like to hear.

"He is about your age your grace. He has white hair, green eyes, and dark clothes." The Healer told her. She blinked wondering why anyone young would dye their hair white. She assumed it was possible he was trying to dye it Valyrian silver-gold.

"Why did he let the three of you escape?" Ser Barristan asked them.

"He wanted us to serve as messengers." The Priest answered him.

"What is this message?" She asked them wondering what he wanted. Like most people he probably wanted her to marry him so he could gain access to her dragons.

"He wanted us to tell you that Meereen was the next city in his path." The Healer told her.

She frowned. So it appeared that they were at war. They were surrounded by people who disliked her methods and the way she had stopped the slave trade. This king was just another on an already full hand.

"What is this king's name?" Daenerys asked them.

"He said his name was Daniel Masters." The Scholar answered her.

"Have you heard of this man before Missandei?" She asked her interpreter. She had been a slave to the good masters of Astapor for under two decades as she had been taken from Naath when she was a child. Two of her brothers were unsullied. She used to have three though.

"I am sorry your grace but no I haven't." Missandei answered as she looked at her.

"Leave us." Daenerys commanded the Scholar, Healer, and Priest as two of her khalasar came and took them into the city. As the door closed she turned to her council.

"So it looks like we are going to war." Daario said with a grin on his face as he stabbed his stiletto on to the table.

He always did prefer to be as dramatic as possible. That was probably why he dyed his hair blue and his mustache yellow. She liked the way his hair framed his face.

"What shall we do your grace?" Barristan asked her. The man was clearly old but she knew that he hadn't lost his ability to fight.

He had proved that fact time and time again when someone had made an attempt on her life.

"We will show this conqueror that I am not someone to be challenged." Daenerys declared slamming her hand on to the table.

"We shall shore up our defenses and weaknesses in our city with the unsullied as guards. Daario and the Stormcrows will fight his army." She told them. She would not allow this city to be taken as easily as she had taken it.

"We can take care of the boy king easily enough." Daario boasted. She was prepared to go with her dragon and burn him to death like Aegon did with Harren the black and all the others that fought against him.

"What if he has more men than you?" Grey Worm asked with his face not showing any emotion. The people of Astapor were truly monsters and she was glad she had freed it's citizens.

Looks like she would have to do it again.

"Not possible. He is only in control of two cities. Qarth has very little in terms of trained men. Probably less than a thousand and Astapor has no trained soldiers. The Unsullied had left with you." Daario announced bodly.

He was confident as only a sellsword could be when they knew they had the advantage of numbers and the fact that their side had the dragons. Throughout history in both Westeros and here dragons reigned supreme in battle.

"How long do you think it could take him to reach the city?" Daenerys asked her council.

"Probably over a month. He has to wait for his army to reach him in Astapor, He has to find ways to bring food and water to feed his army, and he has to find a way to complete his control of his new city." Ser Barristan said with his long years of experience coming to bear fruit.

"So you are saying we have time?" Daenerys asked him.

"Maybe. I do not believe in his ability to move people with just a thought but if their tale is true we should move as fast as we can." Ser Barristan said.

"True. Ser Barristan you and Grey Worm shall defend the city and all the entrances while Daario will be on the offense outside of the city's wall." Daenerys told them her battle plan so far.

"By your command your grace." Ser Barristan said and they all left to begin to prepare for the enemies' arrival.

 **0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

Later that night Daenerys looked up at the sky in a different silk gown then the one that she had worn earlier. Her dragons had gone to sleep after she had let them out for some fun and to let them spread their wings and take to the skies.

Daenerys dreamed of the day that she could fly on the back of Drogon and take back her throne and her home. She had lived through so much that she could not turn back or give up now.

She had lost much in her life and endured even more and it had made her strong. No one was going to send her running in the night scared like the Usurper had when he was alive and she was a little girl.

Ned Stark and Robert Baratheon were dead and in the ground. She had outlived the both of them despite the constant assassins that were sent for her and the people who would betray her and sell her for gold and title.

She had survived Viserys's cruelty and madness. She had defeated the Warlocks of Qarth and she would defeat this King as well. She would deal with him and the Yunkai'i who wanted to take her down as well.

None of the Masters would ever take her people or her kingdom.

She would teach them all the same lesson Aegon the Dragon taught Westeros so many centuries ago. The same fact that the Valyrian empire had taught the Ghiscari empire thousands of years ago.

Hearing her door open she saw Daario Naharis walk into her chambers with the same swagger that he walked with wherever he went.

He had this smirk on his face that her just want to sigh and stare at his face four hours listening to tales of his adventures.

Sometimes she dreamed that they lived back at that house with the red door that she had loved as a child. She wasn't a Queen and he wasn't a sellsword. They were just regular people. The dream always ended when she woke up and had to face the real world.

He was a sellsword and she was a Queen and that was the only reason that he liked her. She couldn't spend the rest of her life with him. He was to unworthy to be a king and her people would never accept him.

"What are you doing here?" She questioned him. One call of her guards and he would be thrown in to a deep, dark cell.

"I came for one simple reason. You are too tense and need to relax." Daario said as he got even closer to her. She knew what he was doing but she didn't want to fight it. She wanted a night of passion and love.

Even if they could not be together forever they could just enjoy the moment.

That did not mean she would make it easy on him however.

"You are certainly bold tonight." She said with a grin on her face as she watched him take off his sleeveless vest and reach for her gown.

"In my opinion the greatest things in life are killing a man trying to kill you and fucking a beautiful woman who wants to fuck you." Daario said to her without a care.

"You are going to die young with an attitude like that." Daenerys said to him as he drew his lips closer to hers.

"Probably. So let's enjoy the moment." Daario said before their lips met and they lost their clothes.

She let all other thoughts flee from her head and just enjoyed the moment.

 **0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

 **A month later**

 **(late) 298 AC**

"My Queen wake up." She heard Missandei's voice as she was shook awake. She jumped up and glanced to her side. Daario had left during the night like usual. She had told him to do so after their first time together but she still wished that one day they might have been able to wake up at the same time.

"What is the problem Missandei?" Daenerys asked her as she began to leave her bed and get dressed. She chose a silk gown that matched her hair.

"It is your council chambers there is some man in there that none of us know." Missandei said and she frowned wondering who had broken in to her pyramid.

"What does he look like?" Daenerys asked her.

"He fits the description of the man who took Astapor. White hair and green eyes." Missandei answered her.

"Where is Ser Barristan and Grey Worm?" Daenerys asked wondering where her commanders were and what they were doing while an enemy king walked through her city and ended up in her council room.

"They went to deal with him while they sent me to alert you." Missandei said and while she was thankful they were on it the fact was that man could only have gotten in if there was a weakness in her city.

"Where is Daario?" Daenerys asked Missandei who was walking besides her.

"He went to gather the stormcrows and make sure that if his army was with him they were either killed or prevented from entering the city." Missandei answered her lifting her spirits.

"How did you know he was here?" She questioned Missandei.

"He told us." Missandei responded shocking her.

"What are you talking about?" She asked her.

"He told one of the servants to make you and your council aware that he was going to your council room." Missandei said and she clenched her hands ta the arrogance of this man. Who was he to come in to her city and pyramid? He strolled into her council room and have servants tell her where he is. Oh she was going to enjoy his death.

"Let us go." Daenerys said as she and Missandei with a few of her bloodriders and unsullied walked into her council room. There she saw two bodies wrapped up in paper that was striped red and green. There was a red bow and a tag on it. It had her name on it.

The bodies were wriggling and struggling to break free but despite their efforts they could not break free.

"Open them." Daenerys ordered two of her unsullied and they freed Ser Barristan and Grey Worm who were breathing with exhaustion.

"What happened?" Daenerys asked them curious on how the two of them had ended wrapped up and why they allowed this to happen.

"We don't understand either your grace. One minute we entered the room swords drawn ready to capture him and the next minute we were wrapped up and trying to break free." Barristan said as he knelt on the floor looking down. They were both apologetic and it seemed like the King's magic was stronger than they had assumed if he could wrap people up without them even noticing.

"Do you know where he is now?" Daenerys asked focusing on the problem of having an enemy king in her city who could be doing only the gods know what.

"He said he was heading for your throne my queen." Grey Worm answered her. Her eyes narrowed and she stormed off to her throne room. The others were following her but staying behind to avoid her anger.

Her dragons were there and she refused to let anything happen to her children.

"Someone get Daario!" She yelled to any one of the people behind her.

"On it my queen." Missandei replied running off.

 **0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

"Hello." King Daniel said from the throne room as she entered and clenched her hands.

The arrogance of this man was just insufferable. He was sitting on her throne without a care. Her dragons were facing her and the Unsullied and Stormcrows that were behind her.

Daario, Grey Worm, Missandei, and Barristan were besides her looking up at the boy who called himself king. He looked to be a year younger than her. She could not believe that he was the one causing her all this trouble.

He was dressed in robes of green and black with white on the sleeves and sash that closed the robe. On his feet were some type of shoes that were open at the toes but they weren't sandals.

His eyes were a green that glowed as he looked at them.

His white hair was spiky in the front and a lot of it was pulled back and tied behind his head with what looked to be a bracelet of swirling green pearls. He had a silver bracelet on his left hand and golden bracelet on his right.

His face was comely enough that most people would think he was handsome but it was nothing to stop and stare at. The feeling however was like if he was set off that you would regret ever crossing his path and coming in to his line of sight.

"What are you doing here?" She growled at him. Her Unsullied pointed their spears at him. His attitude dd not change even though he saw the ten Unsullied spears pointed at him he did not seem afraid or even worried. She did not know what magicks he had but she was going to find one way or another to kill him. The warlocks of Qarth had died to her dragons. She was sure there was a way to kill him.

"You are a lot less intimidating than I thought you would be. Those fools on the council of Astapor are even more pathetic than I thought." Daario said as he pointed his Dothraki arakh at him.

"You are extremely bold. I will enjoy killing you." King Daniel said as he stretched and rested his head on her throne and her hands clenched.

"The nothing else needs to be said. We can fight right here and now." Daario said as he bravely charged at the boy king. The boy however didn't seem to care though and just let him run at him.

Daario made it up the steps and ran at the one who dared take her throne but the warlock-boy-king turned the steps into slime and they all watched as Daario slipped and slid all the way back to the door. There was a heavy thud as his head hit what was once a door and was now a steel wall.

There was a heavy thud sound as his body and the wall met and she winced and glanced at him in worry.

"That had to hurt." The warlock said chuckling as he stared at the scene that he caused. He stopped when he noticed her glaring at him.

"I'm sorry. Was that man important to you?" The warlock asked as he put his chin on his fist laying on the armrest and stared at her.

"What do you want?" She growled asking him wondering what the point of this whole mummer's farce was.

"Did the people I sent here a month ago not give you my message? I sent them here for that exact purpose. Don't tell me they died even though they were so close to here." The warlock said more to himself than to her.

She frowned as she listened to him ramble on and on. It looks like he wasn't even paying much attention to her. She wondered just how mad this man was.

"They arrived and told me of your threat." Daenerys said as she glared at him.

"That is good then. Then you know I want this city. I also want you to acknowledge me as your king." The warlock said to her from her throne with a smile on his face.

So it was another marriage proposal. The people of Qarth just did not learn whether it was their Thirteen, Pureborn, warlocks, or this new King of theirs.

"You are mad boy." Daario said as he got back to his feet and held his stiletto in his hand. She glanced at him to make sure he was okay.

"That is rude." The warlock said and frowned at him and before her eyes Daario became a blue rooster. She felt sad for him while the warlock only laughed at him especially when he began to bawk angrily.

"Turn him back!" She commanded him. He just took her anger as a joke. Like nothing she did could really affect him.

"Fine. Fine. You really need to lighten up princess." The warlock said to her infuriating her more than anything else he had done since he had arrived.

"I am a Queen. Queen Daenerys Stormborn of the House Targaryen First of my name. Khaleesi of the great grass sea, Queen of Meereen, Mother of dragons, Breaker of chains, and Heir to the Seven Kingdoms of Westeros. I am the blood of the dragon and descendant of Aegon Targaryen." She said to him with a hard tone of voice.

"Congratulations. I am Daniel Masters first of his name. King of Qarth, King of Astapor, King of the city of Old Ghis now renamed Spirriton, and soon to be king of Meereen." King Daniel said still treating all of this like a game.

"I am going to give you a choice. You can either submit and make me your King or you can die and I will take the city by force." King Daniel said to her.

"I doubt you have enough men for that." Daario said to King Daniel who glanced at him before turning back to her.

"True I only have fifty men with me here outside your city but that is enough since I am involved." King Daniel said and she couldn't believe he would reveal how small his current army was.

She believed he was arrogant enough to come with only that many men. She glanced at the cages her dragons were in wondering if they were enough to kill him. She knew they were enough to kill fifty men along with her sellswords.

When her eyes met their cages her eyes widened. Her dragons were gone and in their place were small cats who meowed when they saw her looking at them.

"WHERE ARE MY DRAGONS?" She shouted at him while he just started smiling at her clearly enjoying her anger and frustration.

"I thought that would be funny. Don't worry I was only playing with you." King Daniel said and waved his hands and the dragons were back.

That truly terrified her and not because they were the only children she was ever capable of having but if he took her dragons away she would never be able to take her home back. The power that her name held was reliant upon them and without them she would be little better off than when she had started and she had survived too much to have that happen.

"I will give you two days to think it over." King Daniel said as he got out of her chair and jumped down from the platform atop the steps.

"See you later." King Daniel said as he began to walk out the door before her she looked at her Unsullied and they blocked the door with their spears.

"What makes you think I will let you leave after you broke into my pyramid and insulted me?" Daenerys asked him her anger at him being on a level that was saved for the Usurper and the other people who helped kill and ruin her family.

"One simple fact. You can't hold me." King Daniel said and before their eyes the spears in the hands of her Unsullied turned into butterflies and flew away.

Daario could not let these insult stand and threw his stiletto at the back of his head. Daenerys was hoping he couldn't use his magic on things he could not see.

In the blink of an eye King Daniel was gone and the knife was in her hand.

"What?" She asked before turning towards Daario and her eyes widened. His face had been drawn on in a type of black ink. His eyes had lines all over them to draw attention to him. On his forehead was the word loser.

"What happened to you?" She asked as she pointed at him. He turned to her and frowned.

"What?" she asked looking at him and he held a mirror to her face. Looking up she could see the words ha ha ha written on her face in the same ink.

She growled and slammed the mirror down.

"Prepare the defenses Ser Barristan!" She ordered and went to go find something to wash her face off.

"I understand your grace." Ser Barristan said hurrying away as he could clearly see that she was angry.

"AAAAAHHHHHH!" She yelled with her voice carrying out throughout the pyramid.

 **0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

"I want him dead!" She growled to Daario who had arrived a few minutes ago.

"I agree. I want the warlock dead as well." Daario said he was clearly still mad about being turned into a rooster.

"How about I creep in to his camp late and night and cut his head off while he is asleep?" Daario suggested to her and she worried for him for a moment and what might happen but let her rage get the better of her,

"Be careful." Daenerys said to him and he nodded and tried to go in for a kiss but she stopped him.

"When you get back. That man has infuriated me too much for me to even think about sex." She said to him and he sighed but nodded.

"You are lucky the one thing enjoy as much as sex is killing a man. Especially one that has annoyed me as much as him." Daario said before leaping off her balcony and disappearing into the night and the distance.

"I wish you luck." She said as she looked down to the city below.

 **0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

She was in her throne room and looked at the present before her before turning to the annoying boy that had brought it to her. She took a look at his grinning face before opening the box and sighed at what she saw. Inside was a blue rabbit eating a carrot.

"You did it again didn't you?" Daenerys asked him clearly unpleased.

"He tried to sneak into my camp for some reason that would probably end unpleasantly. He is truly terrible at it. Anyway I figured you would be depressed if I killed him so I turned him into a rabbit. Now you can keep him forever or at least as long as rabbits live." King Daniel said clearly enjoying teasing her.

"Please turn him back." She asked feeling worse since it was getting clearer and clearer that she could not really hurt him.

He was playing around with her and that made it worse.

"Sure." King Daniel said before snapping his fingers and then Daario stood before her the same as before except now he was human. He still had the carrot in his mouth.

"What's up doc?" King Daniel asked Daario who glared at him and threw the carrot out of his mouth.

"So I am going to give you another day to think about my proposal. I hope that by the end of it you will acknowledge me as your king." King Daniel said before her and then in the blink of an eye he was gone.

"I hate that boy." Daario said to her.

"I know how you feel." Daenerys said. She finally understood how the slave masters of Astapor, Yunkai, and Meereen felt when they met and dealt with her.

"Your grace may I say something?" Ser Barristan asked her and she nodded.

"I hate to say it but it might be better to marry him." Ser Barristan said to her and her eyes snapped to him and the room turned deathly quiet.

"Explain quickly Ser Barristan." Daenerys said to him

"We clearly can't stop or kill him. It also doesn't look like he is going to stop expanding his lands. So if we joined him and you marry him he could be aimed at Westeros." Ser Barristan said and while she could see the truth in that logic she could see that Daario was not taking the news well.

Also she found King Daniel to just be incredibly annoying.

"I will think on it." Daenerys said as she faced decided to spend her last day thinking on the ultimatum. She could choose life wed with a person that was already a king and able to take her home back or she could say no and try to fight him.

Aegon Targaryen offered the choices of life and submission or death to Kings Mern Gardener and Loren Lannister back during his conquest and King Mern Gardener died with his house destroyed and his lands overtaken by the Tyrells. King Loren Lannister had chosen to fight too but when he saw that he was overpowered he surrendered and lived.

She had a lot of thinking to do tonight.

Daario visited her later that night to try and talk her into fighting but she refused and she sent him away for his safety. He left angrily and she cried for a little bit before falling asleep.

She had made her decision and when the morning woke she would focus on her decision and hoped that things ended well.

 **0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

"So we are in agreement. I will marry you and let you become my King." Daenerys said to him outside of the city with her guard sitting besides her and his army sitting around him. They showed no surprise when they had arrived. They more than likely suspected the outcome and that only made her even madder.

They were sitting on a huge table on a blanket that King Daniel had conjured when they showed up.

"Alright. Here is something of yours that you lost." King Daniel said to her and handed Daario Naharis trapped in a bow of red and black.

"He tried challenging me earlier today to a duel. He said this fight was for you and unless I was a coward that I should accept. I accepted and here we are." King Daniel said to her and she palmed her face.

She knew that because of her decisions and choices she would lose the Stormcrows but this was just humiliating. Now she had to apologize for his actions.

"I take full responsibility for what my sellsword has done on my behalf. He has gone too far and I apologize King Daniel." Daenerys said to him.

"It was no true bother. I still find it funny. Anyway you can call me Danny. All the people I am close with do. You are going to be my wife so you don't have to be so formal with me." King Daniel or rather Danny a name she found very ironic said with a nice smile on his face. Perhaps things wouldn't be so bad after all.

It looked like when he was certain you would comply with his wishes he could be quite nice. It was just his enemies that he infuriated and he did it frequently and on purpose as he knew they would either give in or die.

"Great. The ceremony can begin in a week. I will bring my people and you will bring yours. We can celebrate in Meereen. It is certainly big enough. We can figure out which customs we want to use for the wedding later. Maybe we will start our own." Danny said to her but wasn't focused on her.

Personally she thinks he was glad to have taken the city and was just trying to complete the process as fast as possible.

"Before we talk about that there is something else to discuss." Daenerys said to him.

"Okay what is it?" Danny asked her clearly curious on what it is that she wanted to talk about.

She glanced at Ser Barristan who had been staring at him for the last ten minutes.

"Our Queen's true home is the Seven Kingdoms. Will you help her take it back?" Ser Barristan asked him while she stared at him wishing her dragons were here. However he was too dangerous to keep around him as who know what he would do to them for his amusement.

He may have been nicer than she thought but it still wasn't enough for her to blindly trust him with her dragons.

"That is fine I had already planned on conquering that land." Daniel said shocking them.

"What?" Daenerys questioned him.

"Yeah. It was why I gave you a choice. I was taking it anyway and you were either a possible ally or a possible enemy. I am glad you turned out to be an ally." Danny said with a smile.

He was wearing clothes similar to the ones he was wearing when they first met except the black and green were in reverse.

"So we are in agreement then?" Danny asked her as he extended his hand.

She really hoped that she was not making a mistake. This was her best chance though and so she had to take it.

"We are in agreement." Daenerys said as she took his hand and they shook.

"So do you already have a plan for conquering Westeros?" Daenerys asked him.

"Yes. I have people in Westeros already in key places." Danny told her.

He had the power and she had the men to add to his power and the dragons and claim that the other lords of Westeros would accept. They came to an agreement and the date for the wedding was set.

* * *

 **Author's Note: So Danny has married Dany and the Ghost god and the Dragon queen are together. Funny thing is Danny had not originally planned on marrying Daenerys. He just came to conquer the city and have her accept him as her King. Daenerys just assumed that he meant marriage.**

 **Danny is just going along with it because he has already decided that he would have more than one wife. Daenerys is fine with it as the Dothraki practice polygamy and sees nothing wrong with it.**

 **This chapter was done to show how other people see Danny. I write it from his point of view and everyone sides with him but I also wanted a point of view from someone that is fighting him. This was to show how his attitude can piss people off and how hard it is to fight him from their point of view.**

 **Author's Note End:**


	6. Chapter Five: Dwarf in the King's Castle

**Disclaimer: I don't Danny Phantom or a Song of Ice and Fire**

* * *

 **Chapter Five: Dwarf in the King's Castle(Edited)**

* * *

 **(Middle) 298 AC**

Tyrion sat down in his chair in the small council chamber as the rest of the council arrived. He arrived first to both take the time to think in peace and quiet without the chatter of the others and to plan on what he had to do to protect the city for when Stannis arrived.

He still could not believed that he was Hand of the King. He was a proxy for his father the feared Lord Tywin Lannister of Casterly Rock and wanted to prove to his family that he could actually do a good job.

He wanted to show them that just because he had looked different from his perfect brother and sister that he was a Lannister to respect and fear too. He was the smartest sibling despite what Cersei would like to believe.

This fact had been proven countless times since he had come to the city. Cercei was too proud and very willful. A lot of her recent anger came from the fact that she believed that father and the many other people she has tried to command since the war started have ignored her because she was a woman and not because she was too impulsive.

His sister never forgot a slight against her. Whether it was real or imagined she would not rest until she found a way to make the person pay. She is as gentle as King Maegor, selfless as Aegon the Unworthy, and as wise as Mad Aerys.

Her strength comes from the money and house she was born in to and the fact that she was beautiful. All those things however did not make her a kind or nice person.

She is the type of woman that when she gives you a gift with one hand that you should look for the sharp sword in the other. Robert had never learned that lesson. It was why Robert had met the fate that he did.

She sauntered into the room and took a seat at the table even though technically she had no right to even be here. She was taking a more active role in council discussions since no one was going to tell her otherwise.

Now that Robert was dead and Joffrey was king yet not at the age where he could be considered a man meant that Cersei was running the kingdom. She finally had the power she always believed that she deserved.

Walking along with her were men just as dangerous even if they were not as rich and noble. Littlefinger came in with his mockingbird crest and blue doublet. He was still thinking of a proper punishment for the Master of Coin that had led him to be held in a sky cell.

He truly wished Brandon had killed the man all those decades ago. That way he would not have to deal with the man now. His brother would probably still be alive too. Though if Brandon Stark had been wise he probably would not have challenged the Mad King Aerys Targaryen.

Maybe the Starks if they survived should stop naming kids Brandon. It did not seem to be working out for them lately.

Following him was Varys the eunuch. Most referred to him as the "spider". He was a bald fat man in velvet robes that smelt of rosewater and powders. Varys was someone that while a possible ally could not be considered trustworthy.

He had not told his sister about Shae yet and while that was a point in his favor Tyrion held no doubt that he was keeping that secret for one reason or another. If he was anyone else than getting rid of him would be no problem but just like Littlefinger he wasn't sure that if he went after him he wouldn't suffer some kind of loss. This was the game of thrones and making moves too quickly was too dangerous. That was also more of Cersei's style.

He would wait and then when the moment was right he would strike. After all he was a Lannister and they always paid their debts.

Janos Slynt walked into the room as well. He still had to deal with that man. Father was not happy that he was made the Lord of Harrenhal and while that place brought ruin to anyone who has owned it the place was too good for someone who was a butcher's son.

He would have to do something so that the man's children did not become his enemies when he made his move but there were lots of choices to make and actions to take.

Pycelle took his seat with his heavy chains clanking as he walked. The old man was a lot craftier than most people took him for. Most just saw a doddering old and man forgot that he had survived the reign of the mad king's reign just like his father and that was by no means a small feat.

Aerys was known to punished the people that he disliked or suspected of plotting against him. Many people who worked on his council lost everything they possessed or were put in exile. Others however got to meet his favorite form of execution.

He set them on fire.

They all took a seat. They were the ones in charge of running the city and since there was a war going on it was best to be aware of all the problems that it had. Even if his sister thought the fact that people were starving and eating rats in the city was unimportant.

"Is there any new problems that the council should be aware of?" Cersei asked the group as always. She always had to be the first to speak. They had learned that by now and were fine with it.

It gave them all time to think about what to say. With Cersei that was really important. She took caution as the actions of a coward and mercy as an act weakness.

"The smallfolk are getting harder to control your grace." Janos Slynt said to the queen. She narrowed her eyes at him.

"We have talked about this before. Use the goldcloaks and deal with them. We are at war." Cersei said to him.

"I understand your grace." Janos Slynt said. He may have been a proud man but Janos clearly understood that arguing with his sister would not end for him.

"I have news." Varys said to the council. He wondered what new Varys' little birds had gotten now.

"What is it about?Is is about Stannis and Renly? or Robb Stark and my Father?" Cersei asked Varys who shook his head negative.

"The news is rather about lands to the the Narrow Sea." Varys said and the room grew tense. There was only one thing in the lands to the east that could draw concern for the Seven Kingdoms.

"I thought the girl and her brother died. That is what Robert said." Cersei said to Varys.

"No your grace. Viserys did indeed die but Daenerys is still alive and she has three dragons." Varys said as he answered her.

"You sent assassins after the girl correct?" Cersei asked him. Robert had set a bounty for the girl after learning that she was pregnant and her husband had a Dothraki army of over twenty thousand men.

"We did your grace. The sellsword Jorah Mormont ruined the plan and the girl lived." Varys said to her.

"Wasn't Mormont working for you at the time of the assassination?" Littlefinger asked causing Cersei to narrow her eyes at him. Littlefinger and Varys had been members of the council for a very long time. Varys was brought to serve Aerys and was pardoned by Robert. Littlefinger was offered by Jon Arryn to Robert and for most of his reign they have served the council.

That did not mean they got along. Those two served the kingdom but they did not get along. They were too alike to ever form an alliance. Their goals were mysteries and their desires hidden behind masks and lies.

"Feelings of the heart can weaken all. I remember this one tale of a boy who challenged a lord for the hand of his betrothed and got cut down horribly. It was lucky that the boy survived but afterwards was banished from the castle he had been fostered at." Varys said with a small smile on his face and hands brought together.

"True but it is shame that the people you trust are so easy to be corrupted and turned." Littlefinger said with a calm face. If it wasn't for the twitch of his eyebrows when Varys begun spinning his tale you would think Littlefinger did not care about his past.

The boy who followed his heart back then has become a man of patience and cunning. Littlefinger had learned to play the game. Many of the people that worked in the castle worked for him in some way or another.

"How big are these dragons Varys?" Cersei asked.

"From my last little bird they are said to be the size of cats." Varys told her.

"Then it sounds like they won't be a problem for a long time." Cersei said to the council. His sister was the type to deal with threats in the present. Once they were all finished then she would move to future dangers.

Cersei did not plan for the long term. She could not see that they needed allies for both this war and what might come next.

Tyrion was thinking of a way to keep his family during these challenging time and the danger they would be in if a Targaryen ever came to take the throne back.

"There is news that she is heading to slaver's bay." Varys said to the group.

"Slaver's Bay why would she go there?" Cersei asked.

"Word is she is going to buy an army." Varys said.

"Are you aware how much she can buy?" Tyrion questioned Varys. He had little doubt that Varys knew how much gold the girl had available to her.

"I believe that it is less than a thousand men." Varys said.

"That is not threat. You know what is a threat that we should be focusing on? Stannis and Renly." Cersei said bringing the conversation back to the other two kings that were after the throne.

His sister's stubbornness is without equal.

"You are right your grace. We can always send cutthroats after the girl." Janos Slynt said joining in the conversation. He had to admit for such a corrupt and cowardly man but he was aware when to move in to positions that would make his life better.

Cersei's always been a fan of people who agree with her.

"Then let's move on to more useful topics. Like the defense of the city." Cersei said.

So they complied with her wishes. There was talk about how to deal with the people that were trying to escape the city. They were talking about switching sides and so they were thrown in the dungeons.

Food was held at the castle in case of a siege and while the fact that the smallborn may starve Cersei would not give up on allowing anyone more food than she believed they needed. Whether they died or not she probably did not care.

She asked if father had sent any more men for them to defend the city.

Eventually the council was dismissed and they went their separate ways. Tyrion went with Bronn to check on the city and to see how his chain was developing. It was a big part of his plan. The Alchemist Guild was also checked to make sure they were not going to have an accident and have wildfire kill everybody.

While walking back through the Red Keep he had to keep an eye on the people acting too suspicious and those trying to stay below notice. The second kind were worse as you could never truly know whose side they were on or what they would do.

As he was walking through the castle he found Sansa walking from the direction of the throne room. It looks like Joffrey decided to terrorize the poor girl once again.

"I am truly sorry for my nephew." Tyrion said to Sansa as soon as he saw the girl's face was red and puffy from crying. He had defended the girl before so now Joffrey bothered to wait until he was out of the castle before torturing the girl.

"Thank you Lord Tyrion." Sansa said being as polite and nice as ever. Joffrey loved torturing people like her. Cersei was the same except her type were more honorable and stubborn.

Jon Arryn and Ned Stark were perfect examples. They were too honorable to play the Game of Thrones and it was no surprise to him that both of those good, noble, honorable men ended up dead.

"I know I have asked this before my lady but are you sure you want to stay betrothed to Joffrey?" Tyrion asked her as he saw the bruises on her arm.

He would have liked to have sent Shae to Sansa so she could watch over her and be in the castle but that was too risky. He cared for Sansa but he cared about Shae more. It was better for her to work for lady Lollys.

"I am loyal to my beloved king Joffrey." Sansa said as was routine by now. Ser Mandon Moore and Ser Boros Blount had beat it into her enough times. People complained about his brother but in his opinion those two were worse.

He noticed Sansa rolling a bracelet with a swirling green gem on it in her fingers. He wondered where she found such a thing but seeing Bronn made him excuse himself to to talk to the sellsword.

They had to train people to shoot wildfire and make sure they did not burn the city down in the process.

 **0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

 **(Middle) 298 AC**

Tyrion sat in his chair and looked around the table and was glad that he had managed to reduce the number of people that he could not trust. Janos Slynt had been sent to the wall. The man's children blamed him but that was a minor problem that could be dealt with later.

Shagga son of Dolf could deal with it. The man would kill them well enough. Morros, Jothos, and Danos would either be happy with what he left them or he would "deal" with them.

He wanted to "deal" with Littlefinger and Varys the same way but those two might be a little harder to get rid of. The way Varys gathered secrets and Littlefinger brought money made them invaluable to his sister at the moment.

He knew how untrustworthy the two of them were but Pycelle was a man that he was not sure of. He had a test in mind that would let him find the answer and create an alliance that would protect his family.

The only possible problem was if Doran Martell would accept his offer of engaging his son to Myrcella. He knew his niece was a sweet girl and as a princess many would love to marry her into the family but there was the fact that the Martells of Dorne hated the Lannisters. It did not matter if it was a branch family or the main family.

The hatred ran deep and they would enjoy to see the blood of Lannisters run through the city. They would probably consider it pay back.

He would have tried to get rid of his sister but that was not likely to would have liked to have had her support in this but there was no way that it was going to work. He had tried after the goldcloaks had started killing babies.

Allar Deem should be several feet below the sea if the people taking him to Eastwatch-by the-sea had followed his orders.

"I have news to share my queen." Varys said to the council. Tyrion wondered what new problem they had to deal with. Things had been in going up and down for them for a while.

Varys had announced the fact that Renly had been killed taking one king out of the war but the downside to that was many of the man that had sword loyalty to Renly had now joined Stannis.

That made his plans to defend the city even more important because Stannis after he took the city would start burning people alive since it was the way of his new religion.

Tyrion was not a man who wanted to die by sword, by moondoor, or by being set on fire. This year he had managed to escape two of the three. He did not want to risk his life any more than he had to. If his plan worked perfectly Stannis and his crew would not make it past Blackwater Bay.

"Is this about the Targaryen girl?" Cersei asked him.

"Yes. She has taken all the Unsullied from Astapor and moved through Slaver's Bay and has conquered Meereen." Varys said. Looks like Robert was right to want the Targaryens dead for all these years.

The girl had three dragons and in less than a year she had already conquered a city. When those dragons got big enough armies would flock to her banner to attack Westeros and try to get a piece of the country.

Aegon and his sisters had already proved what three dragons could do and he had begun his conquest with less than two thousand men. Daenerys Targaryen had more than eight thousand Unsullied. History showed that was more than enough. The only thing she was waiting on must be her dragons to grow bigger.

At least Robb Stark was not without his own issues. His castle had been taken and his siblings were held prisoner. Once again the name Brandon had led a Stark to trouble and this one already lost the ability to walk.

He would have to divert his army to take his castle back if he didn't want to get it back herself. After all if he couldn't hold his own castle the title King in the North held very little power.

He wondered how Robb Stark was dealing with the betrayal from his close friend and ally. Theon was their prisoner. Ned Stark had forgotten to teach his children that and to always be wary of a Greyjoy. He was probably trying to make the lad a person better than his father.

Most of Ned Stark's plans did not seem to turn out well. He engaged his daughter to Joffrey and that ended up with him getting his head cut off and his other daughter lost and presumed dead. His sons were captured and losing a war against Tywin Lannister.

The man should never have left the north.

"There is something else that should be brought to attention." Vary said bring the attention of every member still on the council back to him.

"Qarth has been conquered and they have a new king." Varys said. Tyrion knew that Daenerys had stayed in Qarth for a while and killed their Warlocks he did not think the damage was bad enough that someone could come and take the city.

"What is the point of bringing this news to us Lord Varys?" Pycelle asked as he joined the conversation. Tyrion wondered that too. Qarth was far from being a big concern in their lives. Who cared that it held a king. Someone would hire a sorrowful man or a faceless man to kill him and the world would still turn.

"My little birds tell me that this new king does not plan on letting Qarth be the only city under his control." Varys said.

"So why should we care what some upjumped peasant in a tiny city of merchants and sellswords ?" Cersei asked Varys with a scowl on her face. She was more concerned with the fact that Stannis was coming closer and closer to the city.

"It seems what Varys is hinting at sweet sister is that this new king of Qarth is aiming for Slaver's Bay." Tyrion said to Cersei who scowled at him. She was still not happy that father had made him Hand of the King. He was willing to bet she wished she could choke him with the golden handed chain he was wearing.

"How many men does this king have?" Cersei asked Varys.

"Less than a thousand your grace. They all come from Qarth's Civic Guard and navy. He killed a majority of the Pureborn for them."

"What happened to the men that he conquered the city with?" Littlefinger asked. He was curious too. He had to have some men with him that could hold the city otherwise people would probably rise up against him.

"The way tales are told it is said that he conquered the city by himself." Varys said.

"I find that hard to believe. Even for a city as small as Qarth one man could not take it alone." Cersei said. He agreed with her which was truly a rare occurrence. No man could truly take a city by themselves. One man with a sword should be easy to take down if you have the numbers which the Qartheen had.

"The people my little birds talk to said the man has powerful magic." Varys said and the mask he normally wore slipped a little when he said the word magic. Varys had told him a little while back about how he had become a eunuch and how magic was involved.

"This sounds like a tale for children Varys. Surely you don't believe this new king has dark powers?" Little finger asked Varys mockingly.

"Stannis is following a fire god and priestess of Asshai. The Night Watch has claimed that dead men are walking the lands once more. It is a strange time and no tales are to be ignored." Varys said to Littlefinger.

"I do not have time to listen to tales for children and about dangers across the sea. Our attention needs to be on Stannis who is a problem that is close by and soon to march." Cersei said. She was right though. Even if by some miracle this king of Qarth does manage to halt Daenerys or even kill her we had to deal with Stannis first.

"I am taking measures to ensure Stannis does not manage to capture the city." Tyrion said as he looked at his sister.

"Why does that not fill me with any kind of confidence?" Cersei asked him as she she looked at him. The flash of revulsion as she took in the sight of him still hurt even after so many decades.

His stunted legs and different colored eyes and hair were hard to look at and that was why he loved Shae so much. She could look past his differences or at least lie to him well enough that he could believe her.

"What of Robb Stark?" Cersei asked in her way that showed it was truly a demand and with an implied threat of answer or else. Cersei had truly gotten used to having power now that Robert was dead and no one was able to put her in her place.

She truly was Joffrey's mother. If it wasn't for the fact that Robb Stark still had Jaime he would have fled this city long ago. Despite all his efforts to save the city the people still hated him and called him the demon monkey who was corrupting king Joffrey and filling the city with unsavory characters.

Eventually the meeting came to an end and Tyrion left to plan what he was going to do to test the remaining members of the small council. Trusting blindly is what got Ned Stark killed. He had foolishly trusted Littlefinger and Janos Slynt and ended up with a knife to the throat.

Again he came across Sansa Stark. She had turned thirteen years old a few weeks back and now Cersei planned to go through with the marriage now that she was able to have children. Word around the court was that she was going to grow up into a beautiful woman. Many were hoping she would look like Catelyn and not Lysa.

Sansa's luck had been going so well so far. Sers Mandon Moore, Meryn Trant, and Boros Blount had been sick for weeks and had been unable to beat the poor girl.

The sickness had come on quick and was lasting weeks. It left them able to work and move but left them with barely any strength to make a fist with force. Pycelle had told them to get their rest but Cersei was not having it. They were able to work even if it wasn't at their best and so Cersei forced them to.

She would let no one slack off if they were responsible for her son's well being.

Sansa was sitting on a bench outside and looking at flowers in the garden. She was staring at the ring of roses down below. She probably liked all the colors of the roses. There were a rainbow of colors. The ones circling them all at the end were a mix of green and black. Tyrion was glad that she had found a place to like in this castle that had brought her nothing but suffering and pain. A strange green and white bird flew and landed in her hands and began to chirp.

He saw the girl give a smile as she was clearly lost in her own world. He wished that he could be just as lucky. Unfortunately, he was never allowed to be that innocent even as a child. His father would not allow it.

He would have liked to see the smile on her face more but he had to return to work and deal with threats to his family.

 **0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

 **(Late) 298 AC**

Tyrion sat in his new seat with a scowl. That probably made him look even more of a monster given the damage Ser Mandon Moore had done to his face. He should have known better than to trust a man brought here by Jon Arryn and accepted by Robert Baratheon. That was how he ended up having to deal with Littlefinger. At least that man was going to the Eryie and dealing with Lysa Arryn and away from him.

He hoped the two of them were miserable together.

Mandon Moore was dead now thanks to Podrick. He really had to find some way to pay the boy back for all that he had boy deserved it. He had saved his life. A Lannister always paid his debts. He bet his father regrets giving him Podrick now.

He looked around the small council that had formed while he was recovering from his injuries. Cersei was still Queen Regent until Joffrey came of age. Pycelle had returned though going by the glare he was getting he had not been forgiven for having his beard cut off. His father felt it was better having the maester serving them than one serving the Tyrells.

His father had come and taken his seat as Hand of the King back. He had made Uncle Kevan Master of Laws to replace Stannis and Mace Tyrell master of Ships to replace Renly. They both would do whatever he said. Kevan because he was loyal and Mace because he was an idiot who wanted his daughter to be a queen.

The High Septon he had hired was still there along with Varys. Matthos Rowan had joined them after Stannis killed Renly but before the assault Stannis made during the Battle of the Blackwater. Paxter Redwyne had been one of the few Reach Lords to not join Renly and that was because Cersei had captured his twin sons.

He had been made the Master of Coin now that Littlefinger was off to marry Lysa Arryn. With the title as Lord of Harrenhal he could now accomplish such a goal.

He found it humorous that Littlefinger now had his dream of being a powerful lord and married to one of Hoster Tully's daughters but not the one that he had originally wanted. Tyrion wondered if the gods had felt like he deserved a win after almost dying.

"What news do you have on the Dragon Queen in the east Lord Varys?" Mace Tyrell asked the Master of Whispers. That was a question he wanted answered and probably many others did as well.

They had just dealt with Stannis and while they had more numbers than Daenerys did the girl could buy many swords and people to hold them with the gold from the cities that she had sacked.

Mace Tyrell was probably worried about his daughter and his family. When Daenerys came for her throne she would have to fight both of their families for it.

"We have more important things to discuss than a girl on the other side of the world." Cersei said as she glanced at father. She always did like seeing herself as the second coming of Tywin Lannister.

"Your grace I say there is nothing more important than the girl with three dragons." Mace Tyrell said. Cersei did not like being challenged and to be done so by a Tyrell a family she hated must have only made the problem worse.

Tyrion glanced at his father who was looking at them. They all knew that the only reason this was happening was because he allowed it. He would stop them when he wanted to and not a moment before.

"Silence both of you." Tywin said and the room grew quiet. They all looked at him nervously wondering what he would do or say. Cersei was nervous more than the others. Despite being Queen Regent she like all the others were terrified of Tywin Lannister. Father or not when Tywin spoke you listened.

"We have more pressing matters than a Targaryen whose dragons are too young to be a problem and an army ours could crush with just pure numbers and well placed archers." Tywin said.

"That is true my Lord. Especially with the news that my little birds have brought me." Varys said and all the eyes turned towards him. Despite what was said they all acknowledged Daenerys as a threat so anything that prevented her from coming to King's Landing was of interest.

"What are you talking about?" Uncle Kevan asked Varys. Varys glanced at Tywin before he said anything. Clearly remembering how he wanted to move the conversation. Ignoring Tywin's orders were a dangerous thing only the truly brave and or stupid dared to try.

"Fine but after this I want nor more talk of a future war when we have one we are still dealing with." Tywin said to the people in small council chamber room who nodded. He was probably trying to keep Mace appeased as easy as possible. The war with Robb Stark was still going on and even though father finally began beating him back it was always useful to have more allies.

It was why he had Trystane and Myrcella arranged to be married when he was acting Hand of the King. He was just waiting for Doran to come to King's Landing to take his position and deal with the last of Robb Stark's army.

The Dornish had not lose a single person in this war since they like the people in the Vale had kept neutral in the war.

"It seems the people of Slaver's Bay are not too happy with Daenerys for killing their people and interfering with the slave trade. They are hiring many sellsword companies to kill the girl and her dragons." Varys said which shocked no one.

"So they are sending large groups to kill her. If I was a younger man I would go and take such risks myself for the glory of ridding the world of those monsters." Mace Tyrell said. Tyrion knew that was a lie. Mace Tyrell was an arrogant man like most lords were. The one thing he took credit for and constantly reminded other of was sending Robert retreating during the rebellion. The one responsible for that was Randyll Tarly who had led the vanguard. Mace had just showed up at the end.

Mace Tyrell had sieged Stannis and Storm's End but that had ended up in doing nothing and he gave up when Ned Stark arrived once the war was over.

"If you want we can send you and some of your men to help the sellswords." Cersei said most likely hoping that the desert killed him or he was roasted alive by dragons. Either was probably good enough for his sister.

"I would love to your grace but I cannot miss my daughter's wedding."Mace Tyrell backing down and becoming red in the face. He wondered how a Olenna Tyrell the woman named the "Queen of Thorns" could have a son like Mace.

"We could postpone it so you can come back and tell grand tales of your adventures." Cersei said to him and with a glee in her eyes. Both for humiliating Mace and making the wedding wait.

Cersei did not like Margaery Tyrell. He believed it was because she was prettier than her.

Tyrion knew his sister was the jealous type. She also liked the power she had and didn't want to give up any more of it. Father had taken a lot when he had shown up and saved them. Most people brought matters of the kingdom to him now rather than her.

She hated that. He had witnessed many of her temper tantrums and was actually to be glad he was so short. Cersei liked to throw things when she got angry. At least she did not punish Alyaya again.

"If they get there first." Varys said with a frown on his face before quickly hiding it. That type of frown meant only one thing in his experience the King of Qarth was involved.

"What are you talking about?" Mace Tyrell asked.

"The King of Qarth has captured Astapor." Varys said. He thanked the gods looked like Daenerys had her hands full on all sides. That would take many of her men out of the way if a majority of her battles did not turn out well.

He truly hoped that they didn't. He didn't think Daenerys would accept his family surrendering and he didn't think his family would ask for it. They were fighting to the death. It was either them or her. There was no other way.

He loved his family even if they did not like him. Jaime was still lost and that made him worried for the older that always looked out for him. He even liked Lancel even though he and his sister were going to end up having driven the poor boy mad.

He also did not want to die. He liked living. It was full of possibilities. That was why he had told Bronn he would pay double if anyone hired him to double cross and kill him.

"The man is just the king of two cities that would fit in Westeros hundreds of times over." Cersei said. That was both insulting and true if not exaggerated.

"That is true your grace but underestimating him is dangerous." Varys said. Tyrion knew of Varys' distaste of magic and while he didn't believe in the dark powers people claimed to have Varys seemed actually worried. Which made him curious and nervous.

"What are you talking about?" Tyrion asked Varys the closest person he had to a friend on the council which was truly sad given the man was spying on him for his father. He hadn't told the man about Shae though so that was one point in his favor.

"A lot is said in darkness of night and under cover of shadows for fear of the king hearing. It is said he is a demon god, a devil king, a nightmarish prince from the seven hells, a monster summoned from the lands of Asshai." Varys said.

"You certainly know how to be dramatic." Mace Tyrell said trying to be brave but Tyrion could see the man was terrified.

"He is just a man. Any man can die." Tywin said putting no stock in Varys' tale. Tyrion tried to do the same but a part of him just wouldn't let him. A part of him was terrified. If dragons could exist what else could. He remembered that night on the wall and feeling scared of what was beyond it.

"Very well my lords." Varys said dropping the matter but he knew that Varys had not forgotten it.

Hopefully the dragon and the so called devil king would take each other out so they no longer had to worry. He doubted the gods would be that fair though.

He met Sansa again as he walked through the garden. She was talking to Margaery's cousins with a smile on her face. She still had the bracelet with the green gem on it.

It had another gem like it except this one was blue. He was happy that she was finding friends. They had lost her when Joffrey tried to kill a crowd because they were starving and threw a cow pie at him and they began rioting. He had been worried for her only to find that she was perfectly safe.

Some men had tried to kill her but she was saved and according to her the men that were about to assault her after pushing her down were taken somewhere else when she opened her eyes. The goldcloaks later found the men dead with a smile made of blood painted on a nearby wall.

They had looked for the killer but they found no leads.

The Queen and Joffrey asked her more questions but they got nothing out of her despite their threats. Eventually they assumed she knew nothing and moved on.

He managed to talk to Olenna Tyrell and set up a meeting so they could figure out how to pay for the wedding. She apparently found him disappointing after hearing the rumors about him but agreed to help split the costs.

At least things were finally beginning to look up.

 **0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

 **(Early) 299 AC**

"How dare that upstart!" His sister said as she raged and crumpled the note that their father handed her.

"What is the matter?" Tyrion asked as he looked at her. The rest of the small council was looking at the scene but saying nothing. They looked to be trying to avoid drawing her ire which was smart of them.

"It seems the King of Qarth has married Daenerys Targaryen." Varys said with a frown on his face that he wasn't bothering to hide.

"I thought he was going to conquer the city and kill the girl?" Mace Tyrell asked clearly uncomfortable with this demon god and dragon queen working together.

"It seems that wasn't the case." Kevan said as he started tapping the table.

"If those two come together and take Westeros how much damage will the country face?" Mathis Rowan asked.

"I told you we should have added men and help the sellswords go after Daenerys." Mace Tyrell said.

"Don't you think that you are overreacting?" Paxter Redwyne asked Mace Tyrell. None of his father's bannerman would ever question him. Not in private and especially not public. The only one who might have done so was his Uncle Kevan and Aunt Genna.

"Is there anything more to the letter?" Tyrion asked because a simple marriage was not enough to make his sister angry.

"Here my lord." Varys said handing him the note. At least his sister had not ripped up this piece of Paper.

It was basically a declaration of war. He along with Daenerys Targaryen were coming to Westeros soon to take back the throne that was stolen from her family. He claimed that he was going to take the country and you could either submit to him or die. He claimed that many were probably going to die.

He was offering all lords and ladies of the realm to give allegiance to a side. He was sending this note to all the important people in the country. They did not need them but they would accept their oaths of fealty.

Except Lannisters. The Lannisters and Gregor Clegane and Armory Loch were not going to be forgiven. Especially the Lannisters of Casterly Rock. They were going to suffer for their actions. For the pain they had put his new queen and her family through.

It said that once he was through with conquering Yunkai that he and Daenerys were coming to show them what suffering truly was.

Looks like there was a new King and Queen to add to the history books. The war of Six Kings did not hold the same manner of drama as the War of the Five Kings even though the danger for his family was that much greater.

It was signed by Daniel Masters soon to be God-king of all Essos and Westeros. He had to give it to the boy. He had to admit that the man was bold to declare his intention to conquer the majority of the known world.

"I say it is the arrogance of youth. I say we go to this king and show him the full force of Westeros." Mace Tyrell said with all of his bluster.

It had been a surprise when Varys reported the so called demon god the people of the east and merchants of Westeros had been talking about was a boy not even a man grown. The boy claiming to be king was apparently fourteen.

Clearly rumors had exaggerated to a level that could not be believed. Yet Varys was clearly a believer.

"My lords remember what he did to Bayasabhad, kayakayana, and Shamyriana." Varys pleaded to the others and Tyrion frowned. Bayasabhad, Kayakayana, and Shamyriana were the three fortified cities that had survived the destruction of the Patrimony of Hyrkoon. They had survived until to the current age until they had been destroyed by the King of Qarth.

It was said that he went to forge an alliance with them but they refused to listen and so after saving a few people from the cities he turned them into craters. They now overfilled with water and served people travelling through the Red Waste to prevent them from dying of thirst.

"Clearly these are just rumors. No simple man can accomplish that." Uncle Kevan said. He wasn't a man that believed in anything that he had not seen himself.

"The tile God-king in and of itself speaks of arrogance." The High Septon said with narrowed eyes. He clearly was not pleased with the title.

"Maybe he is an exile from Yi-ti." Pycelle suggested. It was possible that he was merely copying the title from Yi-ti but changing it in his own way.

"It seems the boy thinks himself an actual god. It is said he burned a man with wildfire for not worshiping him properly." Varys said to the group who shuddered at the way the man died. It reminded many of the mad king.

"It does not matter. Once the boy lands on our shores we will show him how wrong he is." The High Septon said. He clearly wanted the boy dead. He did not think a man that weak willed could become angry but he guessed since it was a matter of religion the man would be willing to smite the boy king.

"He is just a boy find someone talented at archery or spear throwing and end him. His Queen too." Paxter Redwyne said.

"People must have tried killing the boy. It clearly has not worked yet." Mathis Rowan said.

His father still said nothing and everyone was wondering what he might say.

"We must finish this war with Robb Stark to prepare a proper defense against the two children across the sea who believe they know war. We will hire sellswords so they are distracted for a longer amount of time." Tywin said and before his father asked for the others to leave the room. His children stayed behind like he asked though.

"Father what is your plan?" Tyrion knew by now that when Tywin Lannister told others of a plan there was a lot that he held back man was both brutal and a genius when it came to matters of war.

Robb Stark had won many of the battles between them but it was clear that Tywin Lannister was the one that was winning the war.

"I see an opportunity to increase the power of our house and strengthen the Lannister name." His father said and he had a bad feeling. A glance at his sister showed she felt the same.

Whenever his father found a way to improve the Lannister name it meant that they had to sacrifice something.

"If we play this right we can get our family to have control of many more nobles houses and a few members will become Lord Paramounts." Father said.

"How would this happen father?" Cersei asked. She was clearly dreading the answer.

"If we use this news we can have the Targaryen and her mad husband painted as mad as Aerys ever was or even worse." Tywin said and he understood what he meant. If they united through marriage many houses to fight against the foreign invader.

The fact that they followed a different religion and had no idea about their way of life made it a lot easier. The title God-king was foreign enough already to the people of Westeros who would not turn against the new gods or the old for a boy to young to grow a beard.

This was a big risk and relied on the chance that they could take Daenerys, Her husband, and her dragons down.

"How do you plan to accomplish this?" Cersei asked him.

"I plan on having Tyrion marry the Stark girl and you marry Willas Tyrell. He cannot walk but I hear he is very nice. He likes hawking, stargazing, and reading." Tywin said to Cersei who scowled and stood up.

"I will not be sold again like you sold me to Robert Baratheon." Cersei said as she stood up. He had known something like this would happen. He was going to feel sorry for Willas. Both for being married to Cersei and for dying to a sudden case of sword through bowels syndrome when Jaime returned.

To suffer through both in one lifetime after losing a leg. The gods must truly not like him.

He wondered how Sansa would take the news. She had been so happy when she learned she would not be marrying Joffrey.

"Isn't Robb Stark still a problem how will I control the North if he is still it's king?" Tyrion asked. Even if something happened to him he still had brothers.

"Robb Stark will soon be dealt with. He has lost his castle and will soon find out his brothers are dead. Sansa will be all that remains. Have a child with her and you will rule the North in her name." Tywin said.

His sister tried arguing against Willas Tyrell given her hate for that family and that fact that he was crippled. Tywin had other options for her and each one was worse than the one before.

His father would have Dorne's neutrality since Myrcella and Trystane were engaged, He would have the Tyrells and the Reach through Joffrey and Cersei's marriages, the North through him and Sansa, The Stormlands through Tommen, They already had the Crownlands and the Westerlands, His father seemed confident he could get the Riverlands.

They could easily beat the Ironborn and The Eyrie had no one capable of ruling. Lysa Arryn was not a mentally sound woman and her child Robert (Robin) Arryn was sickly and weak.

To his father It must seem pretty easy. He might have been relying on the fact that this was not like three centuries ago. They now knew what dragons were capable of and the fact that they could die. The Boy who called himself God-king could be dealt with easy enough.

Tyrion did not have his father's confidence. He felt like things were going to end horribly.

He really hoped that he was wrong.

He wondered how he was going to explain the fact that they were now going to be married to Sansa. Not to mention Shae. She would probably take it even worse.

There was no way it was going to end well but he was ordered by his father and he would obey.

That was how his family worked.


	7. Chapter Six: Control of the Bay

**Disclaimer: I don't Danny Phantom or a Song of Ice and Fire**

* * *

 **Chapter Six: Control of the Bay**

* * *

 **(Early) 299 AC**

"This looks like a good spot." Danny said as he looked at the vast space of the desert before him. Truthfully he was just bored of walking through the desert. If he had come alone he could have made to the city in under a couple of hours. Taking a little over a week to walk someplace was something that he was not fond of. he had no didea how Alexander the Great and his army did it.

"There is nothing here. Are you sure?" Daenerys asked. She was the reason that it was taking so long to arrive to Yunkai. Well more like her army was the reason that they were taking so long.

He wanted their forces to understand each other and be able to work together properly. The Dothraki and the Unsullied all took their orders from Daenerys and not him. His army now named the Emerald Guard took orders from him and not her. Having separate armies that followed two different rulers did not sit well with him. It also could lead to problems that his enemies could take advantage of.

He let Daenerys leave a council behind to run the city of Meereen. It was made up of her people that she trusted enough to keep the city stable without her. He left a few of his spies in the city to keep an eye on things though. He was sure he was not the only one who had spies in the city or any of his others.

After they conquered this city hopefully they would be able to work together against the enemies of his empire. It was also serving as a gift to Daenerys. They were going to conquer Yunkai and free all the slaves that she couldn't bring with her the first time around.

The empire had the room and more than enough food for all of them. It would more than likely to also make Daenerys fonder of him. He was going to take the city anyway eventually but making her believe that it was for her did not hurt him in anyway.

It cost him nothing and made his marriage with his first wife easier. It was a win-win situation.

"Yes I believe that this was a perfect place to set up camp." Danny answered her. It was close enough to Yunkai that he could see the city in the distance but too far for anyone that had normal eyes to see them without being spotted first.

"It is still early. We can make it further so we can reach the city sooner." Daenerys said and he sighed she still truly did not get that distance only mattered because he let it matter. If he really wanted to he could shorten the distance they needed to walk to the city to be just beyond that sand dune ahead of him.

"Do not worry." Danny said and before her eyes he raised a city from the sand. Her army stepped back clearly distrustful of the city while his army was use to a version of him doing things like that. He was their god-king. This was just another example for why he deserved the title.

His duplicate in Qarth had also cured many of the sick people in his empire. Whether they were young or old, rich or poor. He cured them all though he did make the person making the request go on a test first. He got the idea from Greek mythology. If it was really important to the person asking for the miracle they would complete the trial. If that was not the case, they would not even try to accomplish it. It saved him time from having to listen and truly care about whatever they had wanted from him.

Sometimes he gave embarrassing trials just for the hell of it. He was the King and no one was going to say anything against him publicly. They were probably afraid he would do to them what he did to duck sauce.

Say what you will about the man but as a statue he did make an excellent bird bath. The thing he always had to remember was there was a line in comedy and even if he decided to do the vengeful god bit for a while there had to be a limit.

Otherwise he would become a tyrant and his kids would try to overthrow him. Danny wanted to avoid creating that possibility as much as possible. He would not follow the path of Kronos/Saturn and Uranus/Ouranos.

"I still find that unbelievable." Daenerys said. She had originally been distrustful of his abilities. She told him of her past run in with the maegi Mirri Mahz Duur. He had told her his abilities were not magic so much as wish granting and reality warping. It helped comfort her a more so when he gave her the ability to have children again.

"You will have a long lifetime to get used to it." Danny said to her as they walked into the city he made. It was simple and basic as he didn't plan on it lasting long. It was only meant to last until they marched on the city.

"Alright." Daenerys sighed clearly figuring it was better to accept his abilities and personality than to fight against it. Danny saw the others were moving to set up camp in the city.

The Dothraki were setting up tents in the spaces between the buildings. They reminded him he needed to figure out what to do with those people. After he conquered both continents he could not just let them run wild as they were used to. They like the unsullied would be lost and in despair in a time of peace. Those were just the beginning of things he had to worry about.

He saw the soldiers were opening up casks and barrels of wine. Now that the camp had stopped for the day they were clearly going to get drunk and have sex with the horde of prostitutes and whores that came along as camp followers. Danny had made sure that when people walked through the city walls that they would be cleaned of all diseases.

He would not stop them from having fun as long as all involved gave consent but he would not let them bring disease into his army.

He couldn't judge anyway as he was about to do the same thing. He walked towards the center tower that he and Daenerys were going to stay in and headed for their room.

He opened a portal to Qarth and grabbed Ros to join in on the fun. He wanted to see if the she and Daenerys could tire him out. He doubted it but for the good of science and the honor of the supernatural he had to check.

"Hello my Queen." Ros said to Daenerys and bowed in her green and purple gown. It made her red hair stand out even more. Ros had not aged a day since they had met and that was because he had not wished her to.

He had frozen her at that age. It was more of a type of eternal youth than immortality. She could still die but whenever that day arrived if he didn't give her true immortality one day she would still look as she did right then.

"Hello Ros. I hope you have been doing well. " Daenerys said to her with a wave. Danny was glad to see that they got along. He wanted them to be one big happy family especially with the additions he was planning on adding to them. His future wives and concubine were already picked out. Once they accepted they would help tighten his control over Westeros. Ros nodded and turned towards him.

"I have missed you my love." Ros said as she started kissing up from his hand until she reached his lips. Danny just let her and soaked in the devotion he felt from her. Danny had missed Ros. He had the memories of his duplicate that had been with her but seeing her in person was much better.

"You obviously know why I brought you here." Danny said before he rid Daenerys and Ros of their clothing.

Danny always did enjoy seeing the two of them without clothes on especially when he saw them walking towards him with their breasts jutting outwards jiggling up and down.

Danny usually slowed down time when this happened but this time decided to just relax and let things happen naturally.

Danny let Ros remove his clothes piece by piece while he kissed Daenerys. As they broke for air Ros turned his head towards her and started kissing him. He grabbed her by her side and her ass and deepened the kiss.

Ros pushed him on his back before she and Daenerys crawled over him holding his arms down. He could have broken free and taken control but he was truly curious to see what would happen next.

He was an orphan that never had real parents. He would take all the love that was offered to him.

As Danaerys sat on his cock and Ros kissed her while running her hands through her silver hair Danny truly had to admit that being king was his best idea ever.

He truly was glad that a version of him had accepted the alien's deal. He sent a weak electric charge through their bodies to shock and stimulate them.

The three of them continued deep into the day and long into the night. The two of them did however fall asleep before he even got put a blanket over them and walked up to the roof in a green and black robe.

 **0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

Danny looked at the last area in Slaver's Bay that was not under his rule from the top of the tower in a city he had created for his army. Despite the Dothraki's complaints he knew it was better than sleeping in a tent over sand. This way no one could sneak in to camp and assassinate someone without breaking through a door.

Yunkai would fall just like it's sister cities had one way or another. If this was a normal conquest he would have left to see if they would just submit peacefully. If the answer was no he would be fine with just wiping the people in the city out and building something new on top of their graves and ruins. He normally wanted to give them the choice first.

It would not be the first time he had done such a thing. If the people of Bayasabhad, Shamyriana, or Kayakayanaya desired to visit their homeland one day all they would find a bottomless reservoir where their city once stood.

He or rather one of his duplicates had done it that way so anyone in thirst and crossing the desert would have an endless supply of water in three different spots. That and because he wanted to. He had tried being reasonable with the Great Fathers that ruled the city but they would just not listen.

His duplicate had gotten bored of talking to them. He gave all the people in the city a week exactly to figure out if they were swearing allegiance to him or dying in the city.

That offer was accepted by many of the young boys in the city. If the rumors he had heard about the city were true it was no real surprise to him given what happened to them when they got older.

There were few women who took the offer from fear and a desire to live. A majority of the others took up the spear and sword then turned them at him. Once his duplicate had seen their choices he destroyed the city.

The last thing the people in the city had seen was a man floating above their city throwing a spear of lighting at them.

When the Emerald Guard caught up with that duplicate they informed him that the duplicate that was ruling Qarth had sent them so they could train the people that had recently joined them along with the people of Lhazar. Unlike him the duplicates did not know what the others were doing. The Lhazareen were peaceful shepherds not fond of violence or fighting in general.

Danny was trying to beat that out of them. Their peaceful ways were what led to the Dothraki constantly attacking them. That was also why he only went to Meereen with fifty men. The others were training to be more useful to him.

They would have to develop the ability to hold castles and fight against sellswords and knights.

That was also why he could not just go and ask the Yunkai'i for their surrender. His army needed to get used to fighting and killing people. His other soldiers were learning through the battle with New Ghis. They were not happy that he had taken Old Ghis and renamed it Spirriton. They were now at war with each other.

He was going to go after it eventually. They had just sped up the process.

"What are you doing up here?" Daenerys asked from behind him. He turned and saw she was wearing a red and black night gown. He thought that she would still be asleep in their bed. He had supernatural stamina so he could understand still being up but she was human.

"Just enjoying the view and thinking." Danny answered as he looked at the night sky and the stars that shone so brightly. He was tempted to just teleport out to space to see one up closely. He could make himself be able to breathe in space without the need of a helmet.

"Are you worried about tomorrow?" Daenerys asked him as she put her hand on his shoulder. Since their marriage the both of them had been trying to make sure things worked and that they were happy. They each had their own methods and beliefs in how to accomplish the task.

Danny had been surprised by her condition of marriage for her surrender but he could adapt to situations very easily. He was fine with her terms and she was fine with the fact that he would marry other people as well.

Daenerys and Ros together couldn't manage him together as last night had proved to the three of them.

"Not really. I know that I can take the city easily and on my own if I wanted." Danny answered and sighed as he leaned back on the floor of the tower. He was wearing a green and black robe so he knew he stood out against the brown stones that he had created to blend in with the sand.

This new city would disappear without a trace when everyone was ready and armed. Everyone knew the plan and now they were getting a good night of sleep. The group had been partying the day away. Despite all the noise they made no sound of it ever left the camp walls. That was a good thing as none of them were a quiet people when they were drunk and having a party.

The Unsullied were also having fun since he had made them whole and undid their castration when he had become their king. Otherwise it would be cruel to have them listen to the other soldiers having fun. It would also let them start families and have purpose once all the fighting was over.

Ser Barristan had told him he thought letting their guard down was unsafe though and that they should have guards walking the walls keeping guard in case someone came by and found their base camp. Danny decided to give the old man peace of mind and let him and Leonidas be in charge of who stood guard and the shifts the soldiers took. He figured they should get to know each other as they basically had the same job. Except Leonidas's position wasn't so pompous sounding.

Danny truly did not understand why the title had to be Lord Commander and not just commander. It meant basically the same thing. Especially since as Kingsguard they gave up the ability to hold lands. So he wasn't a Lord.

Apparently it was tradition and nobody felt the need to change it. Danny was going to make many changes to the whole Kingsguard because from Sansa's situation the whole thing currently seemed like it was full of people who were more thugs than people you would trust your life too.

Danny wanted Ser Barristan to train with the other soldiers in his army to let them gain experience but he knew that if he left the old man fight as he was then it was more likely that the old knight would break something or he would likely die. That would be bad as he like Ros had knowledge on westeros that could be taken advantage of. They were both too valuable to lose.

He would have to remember to make the man younger and stronger for fighting.

"Then what are you worried about?" Daenerys asked him as she laid next to him.

"I am thinking about a lot of things. My mind is constantly skipping around from my thoughts to the possible consequences that they have for the world." Danny answered her. He truly hated it.

Danny had desired to become king for the praise and the worship which was nice and what he had desired but the things that he planned for the world had to be carefully considered for many different possibilities and reasons. He could accomplish it all with a snap of his fingers and just rely on his imagination to accomplish his will.

That would bring chaos however. He knew it was better to do it all gradually as it decreased the chances of him making a mistake and creating something that could be his own undoing.

It would be terrible if he altered the world on a whim and accidentally created a weapon that could actually kill him. He would not be the cause of his own death. He had created an afterlife for his followers to see if he could. He did not actually plan on ever dying himself though.

That was why he had to change the world into something that would keep his attention for a couple centuries at least. Afterwards he would be fine moving on to space and just exploring the universe and everything in it. He did not plan on being king forever. That was way too much work and not enough fun.

"You still plan on attacking Westeros right?" Daenerys asked as she stared up at the vastness of the night sky. Danny knew she believed that the two of them could take the kingdom back. She knew he could take it by himself and so she was making sure he was still determined to do it.

"Yes. I still plan on taking Westeros dear wife." Danny answered with a sigh. He got up and turned his robe back into the regular robes he wore during the day.

"You should go back in and get some sleep." He said as he bent down and gave her forehead a kiss. Ros was very clingy when she was asleep he still had a couple things to do before he returned. He would send Ros back to her home in Qarth in the morning before they left.

"Where are you going?" Daenerys asked him as she got up and adjusted her gown. Danny was torn between finishing his task tomorrow so he could have more fun with Daenerys but he knew he could not do it right now. Being responsible was truly hard work.

"I have to go talk to Leonidas and Ser Barristan." Danny said. He had been thinking for a while on how to reward Leonidas for all his work so far and he had finally figured out how to reward him and strengthen his army.

He had figured out how to do both and it would also help him start the changes that he wanted to make the world better and more interesting.

Danny created a stairway leading from the top of the tower to the ground and began to walk towards the co-captains of the royal guard. As he was walking he decided to give the people of Yunkai something beautiful to look at before they met tomorrow. Comets dashed through the sky. The comets started from above the city and they would only disappear once they had passed Yunkai.

Whether they would take it as an omen of good fortune or bad fortune Danny did not know but he liked it.

 **0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

 **(Next Day)**

As he put on his armor Leonidas still could not believe how quickly his life had changed in less than a year. At the age of twenty-three he was commander of a king's royal guard.

He would admit his King was very young and very strange at times but he believed in him. It had barely been a year but his King was close to controlling a fourth of the continent and did not seem ready to stop. Perhaps he truly could take both continents for his own.

The past few months had been strange times to be sure. He had originally just been another soldier in the Civic Guard. He wandered the streets and protected it from anyone who would endanger the safety of Qarth.

As the sun hung in the sky the army began to wake up and prepare. The previous day many of the soldiers and sellswords had gotten drunk and spent the night deep asleep. The alcohol the King had brought with them had allowed them to get drunk but it did not cause a hangover the day after.

That had just led to people drinking more and more. The soldiers spent time daring each other to see how much they could each drink before they had too much. Leonidas was sure many of his fellow guards were let them have it as it was possible some may die the next day.

He had seen them while he had been keeping watch. He and Ser Barristan spent time talking and had come to an agreement on how to run the royal guard. They both agreed that they needed men who were skilled and determined to protect the King and Queen.

He had managed to get the older man to accept that seven was woefully inadequate job to protect the royal family. He did not know how the royal families of the sunset kingdoms had survived this long with just seven knights to defend them.

Unless they were like his king and beyond human it should be easy to work around seven men. Ser Barristan had boasted on how they were the best knights in their kingdom and he explained how the number seven was important to their religion.

If they wanted to limit themselves to the number of knights protecting their royal family, he was not going to complain. It would make conquering their city even easier.

Leonidas grabbed his sword and sheathed it on his side. He and the royal guard were going along with the soldiers to Yunkai. They were there to scare the Yunkai'i into submission. Everyone knew that after they got this city that the sunset kingdoms were next.

His King had promised the Queen that they would get her home back from the people that had killed her family. Leonidas was hoping that after all of it was over that he would be given wealth, land, and a title. He did not want to be a bodyguard all of his life.

He was not like Barristan. While he was glad to be able to protect his king he wanted more out of life. It was why he had fought the man so much when he wanted to keep up the tradition of giving up lands, titles, and sex for the rest of their lives just for the honor of guarding the king.

He knew that if they did that not many would want the job. Many men that would make such a promise would probably break it. He had no clue how Barristan had been able to keep such a vow for so long.

He was serious and dedicated to his duties with the belief that the King would reward him for all his hard work. All he had to do was survive past the conquest and comply with the King's wishes. Given the gift he was given last night he knew that he was on the right track.

"Commander Leonidas." A voice called out to him from outside the door. After seeing that his black and gold armor was secure he opened the door with his hand on his sword. It was in his mind better to be prepared and wrong then unprepared and dead. He was from Qarth surprise assassinations from both envious foe and jealous ally were not new concepts to him.

Leonidas opened the door and looked at the new form of Ser Barristan. Where as the King had made him stronger and let him heal faster he had made the knight younger. He looked to now be about three years older than him. He had shrunk a few inches and had needed his armor remade but he still looked similar enough to be recognizable. He still had his white hair except it was fuller apparently the man had cut it as he remembered it being longer last night.

"I like the color." The King had said as they turned towards him with a questioning gaze.

"Yes Ser Barristan?" Leonidas asked as he let his hand down from his sword and went to get his helmet. The top of the helmet had white plumage. His king really liked the color white. He thought it was a little ridiculous but there was no way that he was going to say was a well known fact that if you mocked a king you're life was not going to end well.

Ser Barristan had told him last night of King Aerys and Ser Illyn Payne. He did not want to lose his tongue or any other part of him. He acted just like he did before Daniel became his King. Qarth may have not had Kings in a long time but the people that ruled it acted just like them.

"It is time to assemble the troops." Ser Barristan said. They had agreed to do this together so that the army would see that they would have to cooperate.

"Very well. You can lead." Leonidas said to Barristan. He let Ser Barristan take the lead. He was older and more experienced in the way of war. Leonidas was fine with learning about the wars and battles the no longer old man had been in.

Pride and Arrogance would not serve him here. He could lose his life if he was not careful. So he would watch and learn.

 **0-0-0-0-0-0**

Ser Barristan Selmy looked at Yunkai. They had finally reached the "Yellow City". The three thousand plus men he had marched with stood with him as they looked at the final obstacle in their path. After this battle his Queen would be on her way home. He would be fine if he died accomplishing just that task. She would fix their country. It had been without a proper ruler for a long time.

He still found it a bit ironic. Long ago before he had joined the Kingsguard he had fought for the Royal family against invaders from the east in the War for the Ninepenny Kings and now he was fighting on the opposite side to take the Iron Throne for his Queen and King.

His King made his feelings conflicted though. He had been raised and Knighted under the light of the Seven. Having a King was one thing but a King that claimed to be on the level of the gods made him morally conflicted. He was just glad that King Daniel let them call him King instead of god-king. As a Kingsguard he had allowed many things to happen that conflicted with his morals but that might have been a bit too much.

He had advised Daenerys to marry him because he had seemed like the best chance to get the kingdom back. He was not good at cunning schemes and dastardly plots. He was just a simple guard and that was the way that he liked it.

Playing the game of thrones was for more ambitious people. He just needed a direction to aim his sword at. This city was his current target.

It would not be easy. Yurkhaz zo Yunzak was waiting outside of Yunkai staring them down being carried on a palanquin by over forty slaves. The man was older than him and way more frail than he had veer been. He was toothless, wrinkled, and had a bent back. He looked like a prune. king Daniel clearly looked like he wanted to kill the man who was clearly acting like he was deaf and could not hear him.

The way he was leering at his Queen made Barristan wish that he could kill the man too. Especially when he opened his mouth and insulted his queen saying after he killed Daniel and the dragons that the people of Yunkai would make Daenerys a slave and share her among the good masters before taking their lands.

The good masters of Yunkai had clearly forgotten how terrified they were of his queen's dragons before when they were little. Now that they were large enough to no longer ride on her shoulders and were not in view the old man had gotten bolder.

He was also probably reassured by the countless sellswords standing behind him. There were at least five sellsword companies allied with the city of Yunkai. He could see and identify the Windblown, the Stormbreakers, the Long Lances, the Bright Banners, and the Stormcrows. The last one made his fist clench. Daario Naharis had fled the city during the Queen's wedding. He had taken the Stormcrows with him. Yunkai clearly learned of his plans for the city. That or they finally noticed that their city was surrounded on all sides.

He could have understood that as he was their commander and a King's jealously and suspicion was a dangerous thing. Especially with a King that had already turned you into a rooster and even more so after you tried to kill him.

They still had Brown Ben Plumm and his Second Sons and they weren't really in desperate need for swords now but this betrayal was too much. Daario had willingly let himself be hired by people who would enslave the woman he claimed to be in love with.

He was glad that his Queen had not ended up with this man. For all the King's arrogance and dramatics once he made a promise he stuck to it. Daario had the conscience of a sellsword and he knew that once he had gotten a better offer he would betray the Queen.

The sellswords had grins on their faces as they pulled out their weapons. They must have been relying on the fact that they had the superiority in numbers. The Windblown alone had over two thousand men. They had both infantry and cavalry. King Daniel showed no fear on his throne and turned to Queen Daenerys who was glancing at a black steel bracelet the king had given her earlier today.

"Do you want to take care of them sweet wife or should I?" King Daniel asked and Daenerys nodded and began to stand up.

"I want to do this myself if you would not mind." Queen Daenerys said as she began to stand up. She was wearing armor in the colors of her house. She was like a combination of Visenya Targaryen and Daena Targaryen. Beautiful and deadly.

"Go for it." King Daniel said as Daenerys walked forward and faced the enemies ahead of them. He wished he could be up their with her but he knew Daniel would not let his wife die here and now to slavers in a small city.

"Rhaegal, Viserion, Drogon, come." Daenerys said and the three dragons rose to the sky. They were now large enough that they could be ridden on. They had been hiding above the clouds so that no one could spot them.

King Daniel had claimed to have made them smarter and enhanced the connection between Daenerys and her dragons. Now he could see that it was true. They had been looking at the giant fire breathing dragons then turned to look at Daenerys who had risen to the sky and began engulfed by fire.

When Daenerys had come out of the fire he would admit to himself that she looked like a goddess made of the element. Her feet and hands were no longer in the steel that was dyed the red and black of her house. She was wearing a red top that covered her chest but left her stomach exposed. Her hands were covered in black gloves made of flame and the boots on her feet were made of the same material. The armor she was wearing on her legs had become sleeker and less metal. The king called the things that looked like riding leathers pants.

Her hair was now a flame red that looked as if it would burn you if you touched it. She had become the fire that her family boasted of. As she floated in the sky alongside her dragons and turned towards the sellswords he heard them drop their weapons in fear.

Daenerys had become a vengeful goddess and her ire was aimed at the enemy. Some tried running away in fear, Some tried picking up weapons and tried to get a lucky shot in with spears. It did not matter Daenerys and her dragons rained fire down on all the sellswords. Their screams were short but painful and the sand had become glass.

He had to make sure that she did not become addicted to this power and become like her father. There was always a chance with the Targaryens of their greatness ending up as madness. Aerys was a perfect example. As a youth he was an okay lad that liked music and throwing feats and balls and by the time he was an adult he was mad seeing shadows and threats everywhere.

Daenerys came back to the ground and turned back to how she looked before she had become one with fire.

"We surrender." Yurkhaz tried to say to King Daniel but the man just shook his head.

"I'm sorry but that is not how this ends." King Daniel said to him.

"You monster we have surrendered but you would still fight?" Yurkhaz questioned him trying to shame him into going away.

"I saved some of the sellswords and put them in the city. I do need to train my soldiers for the war we are about to have with Westeros." King Daniel said.

"You would sentence innocent women and children to die? You are a monster." Yurkhaz said as he pointed at their king.

"I already saved everyone who was innocent of slavery and did not want to fight me. The only people left in the city are slave masters and sellswords." King Daniel said and he gave a sigh of relief. He would not have to kill innocent people today.

Danny snapped his hand and a green cube full of people became visible to them. They looked curious at the box they were trapped in but were not trying to figure a way out yet.

"They will be the survivors of this city and my future subjects the rest of you not so much." Danny said to the man who began to break down in to tears. King Daniel just looked on with a smile on his face.

"Please my King please spare me." Yurkhaz begged. It was really sad watching a man older than him plead and beg for his life. Or it would be if the man did not have slaves.

"Fine." King Daniel said clenching his hand and raising it up. Yurkhaz rose in to the air while choking and gasping for breath.

"I hope you enjoyed the comets last night. You won't ever see such a thing of beauty again." King Danny made a motion with his hand and the man died with a broken neck.

Before he could say anything he felt a tingling sensation and the next thing he knew he was in the city of Yunkai. He could see who was a sellsword that had been trying to kill him given that the King had only given them wooden swords and blunted spears. Barristan looked up and saw that they were under a green dome which covered the city.

His senses were telling him the city looked a lot bigger on the inside than it did on the outside for some reason. He bet it had something to do with his King. Most supernatural things he dealt with recently involved his king.

"Let's do this." Leonidas said as he led the men in a charge against the sellswords and slave masters.

He joined them in the charge when he saw Daario Naharis. He was going to kill that man and enjoy it.

"You look a lot younger old man. Did the Warlock do that to you?" Daario asked with the same smile on his face that showed he held no fear Barristan hated that smile. He was going to love wiping it of the man's face.

He didn't get the chance though as while Daario was half questioning him and half taunting him Leonidas came and shoved a spear through his back killing the man.

"Sorry about that. I didn't see you there. Was this guy your kill?" Leonidas asked him with a nose that had blood running down it.

"It's fine are you okay?" Barristan asked him pointing at his nose.

"Oh the nose is fine. It has already healed." Leonidas asked as he spotted someone and ran off with all the energy of youth. At least their targets were evil and no one was getting raped. The looting and burning other soldiers and sellswords were doing were something he would have frowned at but he was too busy enjoying the fact that Daario Naharis was dead and soon to be forgotten.

The city had been taken and now they were finally going to Westeros.


	8. Chapter Seven: Preparing for a Journey

**Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom or Song of Ice and Fire**

 **Author's Note: Some of the characters in the story are based on their game of thrones appearances. Missandei for example is based on her game of thrones appearance and age so she is the older sibling out of her remaining siblings.**

* * *

 **Chapter Seven: Preparing for the Journey**

* * *

 **(Early) 299 AC**

"So how are things going for you?" Danny asked Sansa as they had tea in a garden surrounded by flowers of reds, blues, and greens. There was a white castle behind them under a rainbow that extended over it and painted parts of the castle with their colors.

Beyond the garden was a fast flowing waterfall that led to a reservoir filled with water yet unable to reach the beach and turn the sand into mud.

There were a bunch of ravens that were constantly trying to breach the barrier that he had created around them. He could sense these ravens were supernatural in nature. Danny would listen to what they wanted after he finished conquering two continents.

Right now he was spending time with Sansa and this place would disappear when she woke up. This entire area only existed when the both of them were asleep and unlike him who could sleep an entire day if he wished Sansa did not have that option.

He had created this area for Sansa after he saw through his duplicate what type of life she was living in the Red Keep. Whenever she was asleep she had the option of either having regular dreams or coming here.

This place would fulfil whatever desire that she had. They spent a long time here just talking and having fun. Sansa really needed it after living with the Lannisters.

It was why he had told the Lannisters in the letter that he would not be forgiving them or accepting their surrender. It was for the suffering the brought to his wife and one of his future wives.

"Things are not going well." Sansa said as she took a sip of the tea. Danny found that it really calmed her down. It liked everything else was made by Sansa to be perfect for her.

"What do you mean?" Danny asked.

"Truthfully my life has become more difficult." Sansa said. Her eyes look like she had been crying. She probably looked better on the outside but she had gone to sleep like this and so that was the image she had come here with.

Danny could have said something but he would let her calm down naturally.

"What is the problem?" Danny asked her. He had plenty of people in King's Landing who served him and assassinating someone would be very easy.

"Queen Cersei and Joffrey are making me marry Tyrion." Sansa said after she took a deep breath.

"Why are they making you do this?" Danny asked. He understood what the gain was from all this but there had to be a reason why they were doing this now. From his duplicates' memories and the messages from his spies the Lannisters were mostly just enjoying torturing Sansa emotionally and physically.

He wondered what type of punishment he was going to give them when he caught them. It had to fit the crimes they had committed and that family had committed a lot. From the father to the grandchild the Lannisters had done horrible things.

The Reynes and Tarbecks were perfect examples. Tywin Lannister had not only destroyed those families and ruined their keeps he had killed many innocent bystanders who were just at the wrong place at the wrong time.

That was not even counting what happened to Elia Martell and her children. The people in King's Landing were still talking about it in hushed whispers. They knew better than to say it out loud as the Lannisters were not the kind to take mockery well.

"Well there is talk among the people in court. Apparently this man sent a letter claiming to be coming with Daenerys Targaryen for the throne." Sansa said as she glanced at him.

"I will claim some responsibility for that." Danny said to her who gave him a that's obvious look. Meeting him was really good for Sansa. She had been beaten down and shy when they first met. She was fearful of everything. Now she was learning sarcasm. He was very proud of both her and himself.

"You know I won't let that happen right?" Danny asked as he held her hand. He looked at her dark red hair and blue eyes. There was no way he would allow the Lannisters to get their hands on her.

"I cannot wait to be free of this place." Sansa said taking a bite from biscuits that they conjured up. They truly tasted delightful like fluffy clouds.

"When I come for you we will be sure to get your revenge on all of your tormentors." Danny said to her. Sansa was nice and all but he did want to bring out the darker side of her. She was going to be a queen one day. She would have to learn to be merciful and cruel when the time came for it.

"Yes all of them. Cersei, Joffrey, Illyn Payne, Petyr Baelish." Sansa said giving off a list of people that had done harm to her.

"You want littlefinger dead too?" Danny asked her.

"Yes. He may be helping me for his own motive but he also is the one who betrayed my father." Sansa said to him. He knew that from the gold cloaks who had been in the room during the whole betrayal. They spoke of a lot after you got them drunk or paid for their whores.

"Alright. I will deal with all of them when I arrive." Danny said to her.

"I-I-I want to do that one myself." Sansa said. She tried to sound determined but given the way that her hands started shaking he was sure that she was not ready. She told him about her time during Stannis's siege and how scared she was during it.

"Alright." Danny said to her. He could see that she was still uncertain and so he decided to take her mind off of it.

"Come on." Danny said as he got up from the table and created a carpet that was lying on the grass.

"Why?" Sansa asked as she approached him holding her skirts and walking slowly.

"I want to show you something." Danny said as she grabbed his hand and stood on the carpet.

"Whoa." Sansa said as before her eyes the carpet began to rise up off of the floor.

Sansa needed to take her mind off of the people that tormented her when she was awake and unable to talk to him without being noticed. His people watched her as they moved about the castle but they were unable to help too much.

Joffrey would probably try to kill or torture anyone who tried to help her. Word is he had begun with bunnies and now had moved on to people. Word in the city was that he had killed a prostitute and dumped it in front of his uncle. Of course the people of the city believed anything and another rumor was that Joffrey killed her because his uncle ordered him too.

They really did not like Tyrion Lannister.

He got the truth about the incident from Ros. Joffrey truly deserved whatever punishment he thought up for him.

As the carpet began to rise in the sky Danny had the flowers begin to sing Aladdin's a whole new world. He took her on a ride throughout the dream world showing her images of all the places he had seen in this world.

 **0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

 **(Morning)**

Danny stood in a recently created platform that he created that extended from the audience chamber in the great pyramid of Meereen. There was a new door and hallway that led from the structure to it. It was connected to the pyramid by hall and the bottom of the platform. They formed a triangle.

Looking down it was certain to give you a fear of heights if you weren't able to fly like him or Daenerys.

It had taken Leonidas and Ser Barristan a little time to get used to it. Danny would admit that it was his fault as the first time they had come up here he had thrown them off with a spartan kick. Watching them fly down screaming was funny. Though having to pretend to listen to Daenerys' lecture was kind of boring.

He saved the both of them long before they would have hit the ground. It was like extreme bungee jumping. Though he had to promise that he would not do that to them again. Otherwise they would never come back up here.

Danny agreed just for their peace of mind. He only wanted to do it the one time anyway.

"You ready?" Danny asked as he faced Ser Barristan and Leonidas. He was wearing a green shirt with a black chestplate with black pants. His headpiece and armguards were black as well.

Ser Barristan was wearing his recently tailored armor and Leonidas wearing his as they faced him. He had been wanting to learn swordplay for a while and since everyone else was preparing for their trip to Westeros.

"Yes your Grace." Ser Barristan said to him holding a wooden sword at him.

"Me too my king." Leonidas said as he pointed his sword at him from the opposite direction of him and Ser Barristan.

"Then let us start." Danny said as he charged at Ser Barristan.

Ser Barristan was holding two swords in a cross over him to block his sword strike. Danny had made certain that they used wooden swords so that they would not hold back against him and so that even if he made a mistake they would not die.

He could reverse the damage to them easily but preventing the problem was better than fixing a disaster. That was something he was going to try and have his empire learn as they got used to running parts of his empire that he was not in.

One day he would leave his throne so one of his kids could take the boring duties and he could have endless fun.

"Don't forget me." Leonidas said as he came swinging behind him. Danny turned intangible and let Leonidas pass right through him and backed up a few steps.

"Not bad Leonidas. I had been paying too much attention to Ser Barristan." Danny said to Leonidas who nodded at him. Danny swung a sword at him with enough force to knock him back eight steps. Danny would have chased Leonidas except Ser Barristan came in with both swords swinging at him.

"You are really enjoying your recently granted youth." Danny said as he slid under both swords and kicked up hitting Ser Barristan in the chin.

"Morning. Would you mind leaving so I can talk to my husband?" Daenerys asked him standing by the entrance in a red gown with black stripes. Her hair was tied into a long braided pony tail.

"Yes your grace." Ser Barristan said as he and Leonidas walked out the door clearly happy to be off the platform.

"You wanted to talk about something?" Danny asked her as he returned the swords to nothing.

"It is about the fighting pits." Daenerys told him.

"What about them?" Danny asked her.

"I thought you were against slavery." Daenerys said.

"I am. That is why I abolished slavery." Danny answered her as he changed his clothes into black and green robes.

"The why are the fighting pits still up and running?" Daenerys asked him with her arms crossed.

"Those are two completely separate things." Danny said to her.

"How?" Daenerys asked.

"Right now the fighting pits are helping train my soldiers and the people I brought into my empire that are able to fight." Danny said. The people of Lhazar were hard to train at first but after putting them in the fighting pits and rewriting the laws of physics for that area for people to be unable to die they eventually got used to it.

"So after the war you are going to close them?" Daenerys asked him.

"Not really." Danny fighting pits were also going to be part of the trials to get a request from him.

"The how are you going to know that the people aren't slaves. I won't have this be another Pentos." Daenerys said to him.

"Don not worry I plan on making a law that people can only sign up of their own free will and after you enter the ring you are free whether someone fights or not." Danny said trying to reassure her. There would be no slavery and they would be nothing like Pentos where they held people who were slaves in all but name. It would make dealing with Braavos easier that way.

"Where is Missandei?" Danny asked Daenerys. It was very odd for her to not have her translator with her.

"She is probably still with Grey Worm." Daenerys answered him.

"I keep forgetting that those two were together." Danny said. Apart of him was concerned that now that the Unsullied were now obsessed with sex. It was probably all those new feeling that they had not experienced when they had been in training.

"We should send someone to wake them up. We have a lot to talk about at the council meeting." Danny told her as they left the training platform. They had the gold, the swords, the people, and now he just needed to tell them his plans.

The council had been told the time when he was going to summon them. There was still two hours for everyone to wake up and get ready.

 **0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

 **(Two Hours Later)**

Danny met with his war council in the city of Meereen. He had to open a portal to the other areas of his empire so they could be here without him having to wait weeks for them to arrive.

He had brought Wendello, Kurtan, Egos, and Matthos. Daenerys had brought her council full of Grey Worm, Ser Barristan, and Missandei. They were facing a map of Westeros. Daenerys had asked him to steal this painted table from Dragonstone.

There were some guards in the castle to help keep his hold on the island from the Lannisters but it was easy for him to sneak into the castle and replace that table with a copy. He kept the original for himself because he believed that he deserved the original.

"So we are finally making a move for Westeros?" Daenerys asked him. She had been asking what the plan was since they had conquered Yunkai last week. Danny had walked among the broken bodies that his army had killed. He had to admit they were a lot more violent than they had thought. They had torched that city to the ground and had set people upon spikes.

Danny did not mind it much as he could rebuild the city if he wished. He brought the city down below the sand and as it rose back up the bodies were gone and so was the blood and the fires.

He got rid of the pyramid and the harpies though. He had done the same to Astapor after he conquered it.

"Yes and I have the perfect spot for where we are to begin." Danny said to the council.

"Where my king?" Wendello asked yet still not looking him in the eyes.

"We are starting with Dorne." Danny answered him and pointed at the map. Aegon may have started his invasion of Westeros from Dragonstone and the Blackwater but he would start from the end of the country.

"Why Dorne your majesty?" Matthos asked him while trying really hard to not look at Daenerys. He was probably remembering the fact that he had wanted to send killers after her. He also probably remembered how when she asked him earlier to get the Iron Throne back she would not help but now that he no longer had a choice he was going to do it anyway.

"I want to deal with the Martells first before the other noble families of Westeros." Danny answered. He had spent a lot of time in Westeros learning about their histories and their people. The Martells also had something that he wanted. So he was going to deal with them first.

"The Martells allied with my family during the rebellion." Daenerys said to remind him the fate of her brother, sister by marriage, niece, and nephew. Danny did not forget. He had plans on dealing with Ser Gregor Clegane. He had wanted to deal similar punishment to Amory Lorch but he was given word that the man was already dead.

He had been planning to toss that man into one of the endless reservoir that he had created in Shamyriana. It had seemed like a fitting punishment for the man but now he could not do it. Resurrecting the man was not worth the effort and he was not even sure if he could do it in the first place. He probably could but it would not be as much fun.

He would just have to make sure his other targets did not die before he got to them.

"I know that. I do not plan on hurting them if I don't have to." Danny said. Truthfully if he did not want the Martells as allies he would wipe that family out and ally with the Yronwoods. The history lessons Ros and Ser Barristan had given him on that family made him aware that they would be proud and stubborn. Their house words were a perfect example along with the story of King Daeron the first.

"According to your spies Doran Martell has allied with the Lannisters. Do you think this is wise?" Egon Emeros asked him. Danny had recently made the man in charge of his spy network. The last member of the Pureborn had needed something to do. Wendello had been put in charge of architecture. He fixed broken down building and kept track if new ones needed to be made. Matthos had been put in charge of Qarth.

He was what amounted to basically a mayor. He ran the city as he was one of his most loyal subjects.

Danny realized he had to trust his subjects a bit and let them learn how to lead themselves because eventually his kids would rule when he got bored of it and they needed competent people.

Stretching himself out and doing everything himself was not being a good leader. Being paranoid and unable to trust would only lead him down a bad road. The original Danny had seen enough movies to know that and since he was his clone so did he.

"We are going to need allies to hold all the land I am planning on taking." Danny said to the council. He had the people in mind to take over certain spots in Westeros. Many people were going to die but more than likely when the numbers are counted out in the end his enemies will have lost more people than him.

"The Lannister have allied themselves with a lot of people your majesty. I am sure you and the Queen could conquer the land but they have more than enough men to fight us and that is not counting their long winters." Wendello said to him. What he was saying was true. The Tyrell army alone had once managed to raise up one hundred thousand plus men alone. Though that huge number was due to the army having been made of soldiers from the reach and the stormlands who had decided to serve Renly.

Of course that was before Renly went and died. After that though their forces split between Stannis and the Tyrells.

It was also true that the country had very long seasons. They were one of the first things to go when Danny became king. He did not know what kind of magic made that possible but he was willing to admit that it was really not helpful. Too long a winter and people started dying of cold and hunger.

"I know they have many allies Wendello. I plan on taking their allies for my own and then we will march across the country and unite it under me and my family." Danny said.

"I plan on getting the alliance of the Tyrells, Martells, Tullys, and the Starks. Those families and our men will help me hold the country." Danny said.

"You truly plan on allying with the Starks?" Daenerys asked him with a hard voice.

"What is your problem with the Starks?" Danny asked her as she faced him. The painted table had replaced the usual rectangular table they met at.

"Ned Stark helped kill my brother and father. They also set killers after me when I was a child." Daenerys said as her arms spread along the table and her silvers eyes grew cold and hard.

"Ned Stark is dead and the family is led by his son. A boy who has never done anything to you." Danny said to her.

"Why are you so sure that this will do what you want?" Missandei asked him.

"After I save his sister and reunite his family I think he will be grateful." Danny answered her. He knew where Sansa was. The other sister Arya was misisng but he could probably find her too. Not to mention when he showed up with his presumed to be dead brothers.

Hadn't that been a surprise for him to find out. He had been searching for Sansa's family but had not been expecting to find Bran and Rickon weren't killed and instead were going to the night's watch.

 **0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

"Man that was a long meeting." Danny said stretching his arms. The meeting had gone on for two more hours to get everything planned out and to get an accurate number of all their soldiers. It was now probably past lunchtime. Counting Daenery's original eight thousand unsullied plus his twenty thousand soldiers along with the the two thousand piles sellswords they had over thirty thousand men to launch at Westeros. To be more precise twenty thousand as they were leaving ten thousand back to protect the peace of his empire.

It would pretty foolish of him to send all his men to conquer Westeros only to find out the free cities and the Dothraki had conquered the other half his empire.

Robb Stark was still mocked as the King who lost the North all over Westeros. Especially since it looked like that he was going to lose his war. With Jaime Lannister free and the Karstarks gone Robb Stark was not doing so well.

Danny would let him flounder a bit more so that when he did ask for Robb Stark to bend the knee the man would be truly grateful. Both for the return of his siblings and the lifting of responsibility.

"I am just glad that I will soon be going home." Daenerys said to him though he noticed that her eyes were was not looking as pleased as she tried to show.

"What is wrong?" Danny asked as he held her arm and stopped walking.

"Just remembering everything it took to get to this point." Daenerys answered him.

Danny just scratched the back of his head. Despite all his effort to cheer up Sansa he was still uncomfortable in cheering people up. Intimidating and killing people was something he was good at. Talking about feelings and cheering up people not so much. He was leaving it to his wives after all. His wives would help him with the political aspects of controlling the kingdom and deal with all the political maneuvering.

Danny knew that he was too impatient and eventually he would turn someone into something else. Acting on impulse would not be a good thing for his people.

"Are you still ready for this?" Danny asked her.

"Yes. My family lost their lives to treachery and betrayal and I will have revenge. My enemies will taste fire and drown in blood." Daenerys said to him with her eyes blazing with determination.

Danny noticed that whenever she talked about her family she completely avoided the fact that Rhaegar and Aerys had started the entire war by kidnapping Lyanna Stark and burning Brandon and Rickard Stark.

Danny wasn't ever going to say this to her as he did not care but he did keep it in mind. Daenerys for all her kindness and mercy held long grudges and she was determined to focus on the better and brighter sides of her family. He just hoped that her issues did not turn into madness or he was going to have to figure out a way to deal with his first wife.

Hearing the clanking of armor and the sound of footsteps they turned around to see who was walking into them.

"My King, I have news." Leonidas announced to them.

"I truly apologize for interrupting the two of you my King but someone seeks an audience." Garda said as she approached them and bowed before them. She was one of the warriors from Shamyriana that had surrendered and accepted his rule. She was given a position in the Emerald Guard. She was skilled but given that he had destroyed her home he thought distance between the two of them was good.

If for some strange reason she went mad and tried to attack him he would have to kill her. That would be a true waste of her talents.

"Yes Garda what is it?" Danny asked as he took a good look at her. She was wearing the same the uniform of the Emerald Guard. Truthfully it was similar to Leonidas's but that was because it used the Qartheen Civic Guard look as a base.

He did not see anything wrong with it and so had yet to change it drastically.

Hers however could become clear and translucent in the middle because she requested it. He understood that the reason for it was cultural. Just like the rubies on both their cheeks the woman of her home and their sister cities fought with their nipples visible and iron rings through them. He also made it sturdier when it was clearer. That way while seeming like a weakness it instead became a strength.

He had not told her about this though.

"They have completed one of your trials and request to talk to you and the queen." Leonidas said to him while Garda still was kneeling and not looking him in the eye.

"Garda look at me." Danny said to her and raised her head up. She soon followed his instructions but still did not meet his eyes.

"I don't want you to be terrified of me." Danny said to her. She was just as fearful of him as Wendello was and while usually pleasing to him was right now being annoying as he wanted to find out what was going on.

This was why he thought fear from his own people was alright but outright terror would not do him well.

Pariah Dark reigned with force and fear through the Ghost Zone and because of that he was put into the Sarcophagus of Forever Sleep. Fear from enemies and caution from allies was good. Outright terror from everyone was a bad thing. They would more than likely unite to get rid of him and go to extremely dangerous risks to do so.

Many of the people of this planet were not strong in common sense.

"Tell this person to meet us in the audience chambers." Danny announced and turned to Daenerys.

"Want to see what this is all about?" Danny asked as her.

"I am afraid not. I want to talk to Ser Barristan and learn more about my family." Daenerys responded.

"Then I will not stop you." Danny said before the he went to the audience chamber with Leonidas and Garda.

"Wait." Danny said to his escorts before he altered his clothes right before their eyes. The robes he had been wearing were now a white japanese kimono that had black and sharp armor neither that Leonidas or Garda would recognize. He liked it though and he thought that if he someone completed one of his task and requested to see him he should look amazing.

"Now let's go." Danny said and continued walking He could feel as if Leonidas and Garda were looking at each other with confusion before deciding to not say anything and just go with it.

Danny knew he had there was a reason he liked those two the best out of a majority of his soldiers.

 **0-0-0-0-0-0**

Danny sat on his throne. He had had sculptors of the city make it and put it right next to Daenerys'. Behind them was a picture of her family sigil. His sigil was on banners on the pillars that led up to the thrones. The only people in the room were him, Leonidas, Garda, and the three people facing him.

"I thought their was only one person seeking an audience with me?" Danny asked looking at the trio looking up to him.

"These men follow me. I have come to speak with you and the Queen Daenerys Targaryen." The guy in the middle said. Danny thought it was rude but he let the man speak. He had gone trough a lot of trouble to speak to the man.

They had apparently gone through the hop dash run trial that Danny set up. Going by the rings under their eyes they had spent a lot of time in the swamp he created on the border of Lhazar and Meereen catching thirty frogs. He hoped someone used those recording crystals he created so he could see how funny it was.

The quests were humiliating but rarely deadly. He was trying to work his way up. No one would take the quests if they were guaranteed to kill.

"Watch your mouth." Garda said as she pointed her spear at the man. Garda was terrified of him given that she saw him wipe out her home but against anyone else she was as fierce as a tiger.

"Ease up Garda. We don't need to threaten them just yet." Danny said as he leaned back in his chair with a smile. He hoped it was reassuring and charming. He had been practicing it. It was his version of the princess wave.

"Are you going to introduce yourselves?" Danny asked the one clearly in charge. The blonde one next to him along with the bald one were looking around nervously like they were looking for a way out if things did not go well.

"I am Qunetyn Martell prince of Dorne. These are my companions Gerris Drinkwater and Archibald Yronwood." Quentyn proclaimed boldly.

Danny wondered if his powers were working without his knowledge. Three perfect hostages walked right in to his hands. They would certainly make negotiating with Doran Martell easier.

"Why would a prince of Dorne come here?" Danny asked Quentyn. He wondered if Doran wanted to ally with him to take down the Lannisters and sent his son as the messenger. The Martells were always a family with more pride than sense.

"I have come to marry Daenerys Targaryen." Quentyn said and his Danny blinked a couple of time in confusion.

"Would you mind repeating that?" Danny asked just to be sure he heard him right.

"I said I have come to marry Daenerys Targaryen." Quentyn said with same determined look on his face.

"I thought that was what you said." Danny said as the smile slid off of his face.

"My King I knew nothing of this." Garda said clearly terrified of what he was going to do next.

There was a tension rising in the room and everyone could feel it.

"You do know that she is my wife right?" Danny asked Quentyn. That was what the hole banners with his sigil on the pillars were for. Not to mention the letters he had sent west.

He was probably confident due to the fact that he was older than Danny. Danny wondered if he felt the same after he was struck by lightning twenty times. Danny would not let the lightning kill him though. That was reserved for the ocean when he threw him in with cement blocks chained to his hands and feet.

"Aegon Targaryen had two wives. The dragon has three heads." Quentyn answered him clearly not having been born with a sense of caution or fear for something beyond him.

Only the reminder of his goal for Dorne stayed his hand from turning the prince into something else.

"It is not happening. I advise you to give up." Danny said attempting to curb his impulses his temper and trying to calm down.

"I have come all this way already. Faced countless hardships I am not giving up." Quentyn answered him showing uncertainty but still struggling on.

His allies looked scared and clearly wished that the prince would give up and let them return home. They clearly considered this a fool's errand

That did not mean he was going to let this go though. Quentyn had to learn an important lesson.

"Let's go on a little trip." Danny said teleporting in front of Quentyn.

"What?" Quentyn asked as Danny gripped his shoulder.

"Capture those two." Danny said to Leonidas and Garda before taking Quentyn and teleporting outside the pyramid.

 **0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

 **(Unknown)**

"Where did you bring me?" Quentyn said as he tried to struggle out of Danny's grip.

"Don't struggle you really don't want to fall from my grip." Danny said as he held Quentyn Martell over a blackhole.

"What sorcery is this?" Qunetyn asked him.

"Not sorcery this is science. This is called a black hole. If I drop you into it you will die in a truly painful manner." Danny said looking at the stars and planets surrounding them. He could have let Quentyn suffocate but if he did then the man would never learn his lesson.

His sister probably would never forgive him if she learned that he killed her brother.

He would probably have to kill all the Martells and the sands otherwise they would keep coming back for revenge.

"Do you want to die?" Danny asked as he loosened his grip enough for Qunetyn to get scared but not enough to truly let him slip.

"No." Quentyn answered after about by his estimation ten minutes.

"Good now let's go back." Danny answered as he teleported them back to the castle.

 **0-0-0-0-0-0**

"Good work guys. I really am glad that you did not get to kill them." Danny aid to Leonidas and Garda who had Gerris and Archibald hogtied and placed in front of his throne. Many more unsullied and soldiers were in the audience chamber then when he left.

"You are going to let us go now now?" Quentyn asked him.

"No." Danny answered him and Gerris and Archibald tried to struggle more to get out of the rope.

"What are you going to do with them?" Ser Barristan asked him.

"These are going to be our hostages." Danny asked and the allies of Qunetyn calmed down. Clearly the fact that they were going to be prisoners sucked but at least they would be alive.

"Alright put these three in the dungeons. Leonidas, Ser Barristan, Garda, get ready we are leaving for Westeros in two days." Danny told them as he left the audience chamber. He wanted the sculptors and painters to have a new statue and a couple portraits ready for him when he finished conquering Westeros.

"Are you certain your grace?" Ser Barristan asked him catching up to him.

"Yes I have relaxed enough. Everything is already ready. We just need the soldiers and sellswords to get ready." Danny answered him.

"Are you leaving the Queen here?" Ser Barristan asked him.

"No Ser Barristan. She is coming with us on the journey." Danny answered him.

"She would never forgive me if I conquered her homeland without her." Danny said to Ser Barristan as they climbed the steps of the pyramid to his room.

"That is true your grace. I will go an get prepared for the journey." Ser Barristan said.

"Okay." Danny answered and closed the door towards Ser Barristan.

Danny grinned. First was Westeros and then he would finish his conquest of the east with the free cities and the Dothraki sea.

He was sure the grin on his face was something Vlad would be proud of.


	9. Chapter Eight: Dornish Days

**Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom or A Song of Ice and Fire**

* * *

 **Chapter Eight: Dornish Days and Dornish Nights**

* * *

 **(Early) 299 AC**

Danny stood on the deck of his ship. It was leading the rest of the fleet to Westeros. They had launched from what was once New Ghis now being renamed by a small council that served the great council that was watching over the empire.

The weather was nice so Danny chose to wear a simple short sleeved green shirt and black pants. Danny had created this ship in the design of a carrack. He had to given that the people in charge of Qarth were merchants and only had galleys.

From Vlad's memories that Danny had been given he knew that Carracks were better than galleys. He left blueprints with the shipbuilders of his empire so he could build more in case anything happened to the ones he was using now.

The Dothraki had been against going on the seas. Danerys had told him about their first trip to Astapor by stop this problem from happening Danny had created a brand new fruit for them. It looked like an orange except that it was blue. Once taken it prevented people from getting seasick. He called it an ocean orange. The Dothraki though asked why did he not create a bridge to connect the land of Dorne to the lands of his empire. He had considered it as he looked at the map of both continents. Creating a bridge to connect them would be easy but it would alter the flow of the ocean and there was no way to avoid it unless he bent physics so water, fish, and ships flew over the land.

There was no way around it looking weird to him imagined it. So he went with a simpler and easier solution.

"How are you Ser Barristan?" Danny asked as he felt the knight standing before him.

"I am doing well my King. Westeros will finally be regaining it's rightful queen." Ser Barristan said to him. Going by the clanking he was making as he was moving Danny could tell that he was still wearing his armor.

"You can take off your armor, Have a drink." Danny said as he turned to face the knight and conjured two smoothies. One for him and one for the knight.

"I must decline your grace. There is still the chance that pirate may attack. Not to mention now that you have conquered Meereen the lords and ladies of Westeros know that you are coming. There is no telling who they may send to kill our army." Ser Barristan said with a stern face.

"Sad but I understand." Danny said as he removed the second smoothie. Danny took a sip and sighed in contentment. These smoothies were truly great.

"Why did you come to me anyway Ser Barristan?" Danny asked the knight. The only people on this ship were him, Danerys, Ser Barristan, Leonidas, the three prisoners and about two thousand of their soldiers.

The other eighteen thousand were spread separately across the other nine ships.

"The queen sent me to tell you she desires you to meet her in your cabin." Ser Barristan said to him.

"Very well thank you Ser Barristan." Danny said leaving the knight behind.

Danny walked down the below the deck heading to his their cabin. The rocking of the ship as it moved meant very little to him. He had perfect balance in any position. Taking another sip of his smoothie he arrived at his cabin.

He opened the door and took a step inside. He had expanded the space of the rooms on the ships. There was now enough space for both his and Daenerys's things.

Danny looked around wondering where Daenerys was when a pair of hands wrapped around his head and closed his eyes. Danny just let it happen curious to where this was going.

"I see Ser Barristan gave you my message." Daenerys said in a sultry voice as she began to kiss his neck.

"I see someone is in a playful mood." Danny teased her while wondering what she was standing on to maker her taller than him.

Daenerys despite being a year older than him was several inches shorter than he was.

"I am finally going home and getting my throne." Daenerys said as she released his head and turned him towards her.

Daenerys was wearing a silk gown in Qartheen fashion with a breast exposed. Danny glanced at it before moving back to her face which had a grin upon it.

"I promised it to you did I not?" Danny asked her and watched as she got down from the box she was standing on.

"Yes you did." Daenerys said as she pushed him upon their bed. Danny could see where this was going and he held no objections.

"So many people have promised to take me home. You are the first that has actually kept their word." Daenerys said to him as she took of her gown and crawled up the bed to take a seat on his pelvis with her legs at the side of his.

Danny decided to make things easier and with just a thought the clothes that were on him earlier were gone.

"This is just the beginning my beloved dragon queen." Danny said as he ran his hands up her stomach and held her right breast with one hand while twisting the nipple of the other with his left.

"Yes soon we will conquer most of the known world." Daenerys said as she brought her head down and kissed him on the lips. She broke the kiss and began kissing down his chest until she ended up at his cock.

"The world will soon be ours." Danny said as he grabbed Daenerys's head as she began to suck on his nine inch cock.

"You are really getting good at that." Danny groaned as he grabbed her head and began to move her head even faster. Danny had to let her head go when he saw that she was losing oxygen and her face was beginning to turn red.

"Soon we will rule both Westeros and Essos." Danny said as he tried to get Daenerys back to her feet. He wiped the tears that went down her face.

Danny was pushed back on the bed one more time by Daenerys who decided that their had been enough foreplay. She put his cock in her pussy and then began to bounce.

He watched her bounce and her tits jiggle for a few seconds before he turned the tables and brought Daenerys to her hands and knees.

Danny wrapped his hand around Daenerys's long braided hair and moved into her faster and stronger. As the moved together Danny wondered what sounds the bells in her hair would have made had she worn them.

They kept going for hours and eventually the day turned into night. Danny looked over at Daenerys who was sleeping contently. He knew she would not wake up for many hours.

 **0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

Danny walked through the floor on the ship where they kept the Dothraki horses, Daenerys's dragons, and the prisoners. They were the reason that he was walking on the floor right now. They had much to discuss.

Danny walked past the iron gates that blocked the dragons from the rest of the ship. Like his room the dragon's space was extended and filled with vast grass and rock formations. The laws of physics had to be altered in this space as well so that the ship did not sink.

He created goats for them to eat so they did not starve. Daenerys spent a lot of time with them.

Danny ate a peach as he arrived at the room holding Quentyn and his associates. Danny kept them on the same ship as him as it brought him peace of mind. He knew where they were and that they were safe. Both from themselves and the plotting of his enemies.

"Hello boys. How are you doing?" Danny asked his prisoners. The "cell" they were in was lavish and beyond what was expected for prisoners. The trio inside had couches, pillows, blankets, and food. Since there was no electricity in this world and people did not read for fun this was the most he would give them.

"Why have you come to us now?" Quentyn asked as he grabbed the bars of their cell. He still showed the same amount of stubborness he had when he showed up in his palace seeking his first wife.

"Maybe I just wanted to talk with you. Is that so strange?" Danny asked returning his peach seed into a full peach and wiping the juice that ran down his mouth with his thumb.

"I find it very doubtful." Gerris said to him.

"I hope you two know the only reason you two are on this ship with him and not in dungeons somewhere is because I decided to be nice." Danny said glancing at the blond man peeling an orange with his hands.

"I will just be silent. Pretend I was not even here." Gerris said to him as he walked over to a corner trying to leave his attention and sight the best he could.

"That is smart. Maybe you should do more thinking and less speaking." Danny said before turning his attention back to Quentyn. Those two were the only ones awake in the cell. The other member of their trio was still asleep. Two things he learned about Archibald Yronwood during this trip was that he slept very deeply. He also snored very loudly.

"What is it that you desire to speak of?" Quentyn asked him.

"I was wondering why you came to one of my cities?" Danny asked Quentyn.

"You know why. To make Daenerys Targaryen my wife." Quentyn answered in an annoyed tone of voice. He was clearly thinking of the positions they were in now.

"No. That is what you planned. I want to know why you thought it would work." Danny said to the man as he conjured a chair and sat across from him.

"Why do you want to know?" Quentyn asked him.

"I mean you had no clue that she would accept your proposal but you still came to ask even after learning she was married. You must have had a reason." Danny said to the man. He really wanted to know what was going on with Dorne.

Given the rate of speed the ship was moving they would be within Dorne in the next two days. He had a plan for getting in to the city but the way his meeting with Doran Martell went depended on how sane the Dornish were.

Many people said the Dornish had a mind scrambled from the heat. That common sense fell in the way of Dornish passion. Quentyn was perfect proof of that.

"Why should I tell you that? I mean you obviously are not going to kill me. So why should I tell you my families business and our secrets?" Quentyn asked him. The man was loyal to his family that was for sure. However that was not very useful to Danny right now.

So Danny decided to change it. He made Quentyn unable to tell him a lie. He thought of making it impossible for him to lie to anyone. He could be nicknamed Quentyn the truthful but that was probably too much.

"Why did you decide to come to Meereen and seek out my wife?" Danny asked Quentyn this time knowing he would get the truth.

"Revenge and the fact that Viserys died." Quentyn said before his eyes widened.

"What are you talking about?" Danny asked Quentyn. This was turning a lot more interesting than he thought it would be.

"Ever since my aunt Ellia died my father and uncle have been plotting revenge against the crown." Quentyn said telling him the truth. Quentyn tried to cover his hands with his mouth but Danny created chains that stretched from both sides of the room and bound the man's hands and arms.

"Gerris silence my mouth!" Qunetyn shouted at his ally. Gerris continued to be stupid and decided to listen to Quentyn. Danny intervened and bound the man's legs together and connected the bindings to the floor of the cell.

The man was going nowhere.

"That is not happening. Tell me of this plot and how Viserys is involved?" Danny asked adding more force to his words and having his eyes glow for emphasis. Beyond being Daenerys's cruel and abusive brother and the fact that he was killed by Daenerys's first husband Danny did not know much of the man.

"He was engaged to my sister Arianne long ago in secret. He was supposed to come to Westeros with an army and marry my sister. They would then go on to rule the country and get revenge for our families." Quentyn answered with a frown on his face as no matter how hard he tried to stop talking it would not work.

"Interesting. So since Viserys died your plan would have failed completely if you did not marry Daenerys." Danny said as he figured everything out.

"Yes." Quentyn answered finally giving up on his struggling.

"Who else knew of this plot?" Danny asked him.

"The master of whispers Varys. He is the only other person that knew." Quentyn answered him.

Danny spent five minutes just thinking about everything he had just learned. The Martells truly were daring to have thought of this plan ever since the rebellion. They were prepared to plunge an entire continent into war for their revenge.

Even though it was justified Danny could not help but wonder why they did not just visit the alchemist's guild buy some wildfire and set Casterly Rock on fire. That would piss those Lannisters off if it did not kill them.

They would probably have assumed it was just a last act of a mad king. The Martells could have feigned ignorance and gotten away with it.

"Thank you for those answers." Danny said as he broke the bindings that were holding the two men before him. He walked away from their cell eating his peach thinking of what he was going to say to Doran Martell.

 **0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

 **(Dornish Desert)**

Danny looked at the docked ships as his army and prisoners got off and took the first steps on the beach. The heat of Dorne was as bad as could be expected.

Danny was wearing baggy black pants, short green shirt that left his stomach abs visible that was covered by a white scarf. His arms had green bracelets on his arms that stretched from wrist to elbow with gems on of ruby, and emeralds on them. Unlike Daenerys's black bracelet his were not magical though.

He still had his special shoes too.

"Your grace what is the plan?" Ser Barristan asked him standing in front of him and Daenerys. Leonidas and Garda were with him as well.

The Dothraki were just glad to be off the boat and were now hugging their horses as hard as possible. To be honest he had expected them to kiss the ground the second they got off of the boat.

"We are heading straight to Sunspear and the Martell castle." Danny said to the knight as he began stretching his arms.

"That is not a plan your grace." Ser Barristan said to him.

"I meant I will walk straight in to the city. You will hide in the shadows sneaking through the city avoiding notice." Danny said to the knight. Daenerys was looking in the cage in her hands that were holding her dragons.

It was the same as the dragon's room on the boat. Bigger and vaster on the inside than on the outside.

That was the only way to let them grow huge naturally while keeping an eye on them. He was doing the same thing to Quentyn and pals. Those three however were in his pant's pocket.

"How do you plan on having us sneak through the city unnoticed your grace?" Ser Barristan asked him.

"The same way I do everything else Ser Barristan." Danny answered him.

"What he means Ser Barristan is he plans to act in the most ostentatious and attention grabbing way while we move more subtly." Daenerys said at his side in her red and black armor with her black bracelet over it.

Inside it was a magical creature that he created. It was based on the djinn of magi and the zanpakuto of bleach. They were manga that the original Danny were fond of. The creature in the bracelet was a creature born from Daenerys's personality and the bracelets' magic that could combine with her and give her magical powers.

That was just the first of a long list of magical things that Danny planned on creating. He had seen what a world developed by science could do. He wanted to see what one would look like if given access to magic that wasn't totally fucked up like this one originally had.

"Do you need any guards to come with you?" Ser Barristan asked him. Leonidas and Garda gave the knight their version of the "are you an idiot?" look. Clearly he needed no help but he understood that the knight was just too use to guarding normal people and from time to time forgot Danny was anything but normal.

"I will be fine on my own Ser Barristan. What I want you to do is protect my wife and make sure that she is safe." Danny said to the knight who nodded at him.

"Alright your grace." Ser Barristan said as his army began to pack everything up on carts.

"I will be heading out now. You follow behind at a distance. All the people of Sunspear and the Shadow city will be looking at me so they won't even notice you if I do my job correctly." Danny promised them. He left a duplicate with them to let him know their position though.

"Farewell and safe journey." Daenerys said kissing him before he nodded and began walking up a sand dune.

With the heat of the sun on him and the wind blowing his long ponytailed white hair that reached his back Danny began to shake out his had been his plan for Dorne since the beginning. He was going to see if disney was right and if it was truly possible to conquer a city by song alone.

Danny created a duplicate that stared at him with a smile on his face. They knew that they needed a two people for this to turn out right.

"On the count of three?" Duplicate Danny asked him.

"You know it." Danny answered as they counted down together. Danny created illusions of animals and people. They looked solid enough but if asked questions they would not answer beyond what he created them with. He was not going to start making real people until he had one hundred years of practice with his powers.

He hoped that his future family enjoyed this as much as he did.

Danny and his army marched to the Shadow city which could be more accurately be described as a town. As the marched and got closer to the city the music began.

"Make way for king Danny." His duplicate and the many other people he created sang.

"Say hey it's king Danny." They continued as the march got closer and closer to the Shadow city. Danny brought down all three of their walls. Now he had access to both it and Sunspear given that the "city" was built along the walls of Sunspear.

"Hey clear the way in the old markets and bazaar." His duplicate sang in an outfit similar to a conductor as he began to dance and sing among the crowd.

"Hey you! Let us through!" They sang as his elephant stomped through the town gaining everyone's notice. Danny standing above them just took in all the stares of the people he passed who came outside of their small hovels to see him.

"It's a bright new star!" The people holding his banners said as they moved through the city. The people were clearly frozen wondering what was going on. The city guards had not even moved yet.

Looks like disney was right about that it was possible to travel through a city to a place if you moved with a catchy song.

"Oh come! Be the first on your block to meet his eye." The song continued and in the background many firecrackers were going off showing his face. Even though it was early in the morning the fireworks could be seen clearly.

Danny had made sure of that.

"Make way! Here he comes!" the people sang as they walked through the shadow city and started making their way in to Sunspear. Danny had people flyers spread through the city proclaiming him as the soon to be king of both the east and the west.

Advertising was important.

"Ring bells! Bang the drums!" They sang as they moved forward. Scantily clad women and men throwing scimitars and catching them paraded around through the street.

"Are you going to love this guy!" They sang as a sharp wind picked up and the flyers picked up speed passing through town.

"King Danny fabulous he!" They sang as they reached the edges of the Shadow city and reached Sunspear proper.

"Daniel Masters!" The people sang and Danny decided to capture the people that actually lived in the town in the song. If Ember could manipulate people with music he probably could do it too.

"Genuflect, show some respect, down on one knee." They sang and many people got on their knees for him not seeing anything wrong with it.

"Bring your love and adoration and meet his spectacular coterie." They sang as the moved through the city. Danny could actually see Sunspear now. That was where the people who ran the country lived but Doran Martell was not there. So he just continued going straight through the city with his fake army following him while the real one was walking through the Shadow city now.

"King Danny! Might is he!" The people sang praises as they marched forwards. Many people from the city were actually following him as well.

"Daniel Masters stronger than fifty men definitely!" They sang as fifty acrobats flipped onto each other and were perfectly balanced on his two hands as they formed a giant circle.

Danny could do this with real people too but probably not as easy as they would have had to have actual balance to not mess up.

"He's faced Dothraki hordes." The song continued.

"Thousands of bad guys and gal with arakhs." His duplicate led as he began swinging townspeople around. Many came out of their homes to see what was happening.

"Who sent those goons to their stars?" His duplicate sang.

"Why our beloved King Danny." His army answered as they got closer to the castle that was above the city. Danny wondered how the people of Westeros built castles so tall without technology or any obvious magic.

"He's got one hundred and five golden camels and purple peacocks…" They began

"He's got eighty-three." They finished just as the people in the castle began to notice what was going on. The guards began to try to leave the castle and bring order back to the cities but whenever they tried to leave they would find that it was impossible.

Danny made sure that they were stuck inside. Also while they were trying to exit the castle he teleported Oberyn and Arianne to the water gardens.

It would save him a lot of time if he only had to explain to them once.

"When it comes to exotic animals." They began

"Is it a zoo?" one kid from the crowd asked.

"I'm telling you it is a world class menagerie." They sung.

"King Danny! Handsome and powerful is he! Daniel masters." The woman in veils and an I dream of jeannie clothes began to sing.

"That physique! How can I speak?" They asked in a sing song voice as the proceeded to act like they were fainting. Both the men and women of Dorne tried to catch one of the women.

"Weak at the knee. Well, get on out in that square. Gather your best clothes and prepare." They sang.

"To gawk, grovel, and stare at king Danny." They cried out as they exited the city and headed for the water gardens.

"He's got ninety-five white Persian monkeys." They sang and the monkeys appeared running through the city towards his goal.

"He's got the monkeys, let's see the monkeys." The children cried out racing to see the monkeys.

"And to view them he charges no fee." His fake people sang out.

"He's generous, so generous." His people cried out and he began throwing money back to the city. Unlike the people and animals the gold coins would not disappear. That tended to make people angry.

"He's got lords and soldiers, he's got servants and flunkies. Proud to work for him" They cried out.

"They bow to his whim and love serving him" The people cried out to him assuming things. Danny was sure that some of his people did it because of fear. He would make those people love him eventually. He had many decades to achieve it.

"They're just lousy with loyalty to Danny! King Danny!" They cried out as they reached the water gardens. That was where many of the young lords and ladies went to foster at. It was one of the few places in Dorne that actually had water.

"King Danny! Amorous and loyal is he! King Danny." They cried out and the people of the water gardens came to see what was happening just like all the other cities. His army was spread through both cities in case peaceful negotiations did not work and blow needed to flow through the streets a bit.

His army rushed through the water gardens to where he knew the Martell family was.

"Heard your princess was a sight lovely to see. And that, good people, is why he got dolled up and dropped by." His duplicate said as he grabbed Doran Martell's hand curing him of his gout and dragging him up with his supernatural strength.

"With sixty elephants, llamas galore." They sang getting nearer and nearer to the end

"With his bears and lions. A brass band and more." his duplicate said taking the lead at the front again.

"With his countless gifts, his cooks, his bakers, and his birds that warble on key." The duplicate said as the animals were brought forward to attract attention.

"Make way for King Danny!" they finished to their literally captive audience because Danny was not letting them go anywhere before they finished talking. Whatever direction their discussions went.

"That was really fun." Danny said once the altered song of prince ali was over and the fake people he created disappeared in swirls and puffs of smoke.

"Who are you?" A man sitting in a chair asked him. He had a soft body that was losing shape. His hair was turning from black to white. Unlike his hair however Doran's white hair was lanky and and weak.

"Did you not listen to the words of the song?" Danny asked them and while Oberyn clenched his hands and tried to come forward to him Doran stopped him with his hand.

"So I take it that you are this god-king Daniel?" Doran asked him.

"You can call me king Daniel if you prefer." Danny said to the man as he conjured a throne for himself to sit on.

"So you have come for Dorne's submission will tell you the same thing our family told the Targaryens long ago. Dorne will not bow. It will not bend and it certainly won't be broken." Oberyn Martell said to him.

"You certainly think that. Let me tell you the truth about your flawed ideas." Danny said to the man who stared at him defiantly.

"What truths will I learn from a boy not even old enough to grow a beard?" Oberyn taunted him while asking the question. Doran was the only one quiet and without a smile on his face. It looked like he was the only one smart enough to realize how dangerous he was.

"If you continue to speak out of turn I will slaughter you and your family. End the Martell family line and all of its' descendants. After the damage I do to you the Yronwoods will be more than likely to work with me." Danny said to them and the tension in the room grew three times as big.

"We are still talking. Let us not threaten each other so carelessly. " Doran Martell said to both him and his brother.

"Very well. What I desire is still the same as in my letter I sent a while back. The alliance of the house of Martell is very important to me." Danny said to the room.

"You truly plan to conquer the seven kingdoms?" Doran asked him.

"Yes. I plan on conquering both the east and the west continents." Danny promised the lot of them.

"How do you plan on achieve such a thing? Three dragons will not be enough." Oberyn said to him.

"Three dragons, lots of soldiers and a man with powers beyond imagining. They are probably more than enough." Danny said as he opened his palm and created a miniature sun that floated above it.

"By the gods." They said as they stared at him and the sun floating in the room.

"So do I need to demonstrate further?" Danny asked them.

"No you do not. However what do we gain from an alliance with you?" Doran asked him. The man had his hands lying on the armrest of his wheelchair.

"I will give you Tywin Lannister and Ser Gregor Clegane once they have been captured." Danny said to the men before him.

That got their attention and the attention of all the guards in the room.

"You truly promise to give those two to us once captured. No calls for their ransom?" Doran asked him. There was a fire in both of their eyes. Martells and revenge. Almost always guaranteed to succeed.

"I don't plan to ransom the Lannisters. A majority of them are just too dangerous to let them go on their own way." Danny said. The Lannisters would never accept not being the royal family any more. If he let them go they would come back. Their pride would not accept anything else.

"We want to be clear we have a Lannister child here. We won't allow you to hurt her." Doran said to him.

"That is fine. I was never intending to go after any Lannister child besides Joffrey." Danny said. He knew they had Myrcella here. His duplicate and spies had sent word that Myrcella was sent here.

He would have to deal with Daenerys though. She was not fond of the idea of sparing members of the families that had killed hers. She still had problems with allying with the Starks as the meeting they had before they left for Dorne came to mind.

"So are we in agreement?" Danny asked them wondering if he was going to have to get rid of the Martells or not.

"Yes we are in agreement." Doran said to him. He would bring people here to finalize the terms on paper so everything was known and could be agreed upon.

"That is wonderful. There is still a few more things to deal with though." Danny said while thinking to himself.

"Like what?" Oberyn questioned him.

"I have a gift to give to you." Danny said pulling the cage that held the prisoners out of his pocket. He put it on the floor and brought it back to proper size.

"Quentyn." Doran said in surprise.

"Father. Be careful with this man. The stories are true. He is an abomination of the seven hells." Quentyn cried out as he grabbed the bars.

"Now that is just plain hurtful." Danny said as the male members of the Martell family were reunited.

"What is the meaning of this?" Oberyn asked him.

"Oh that was just to keep an eye on him. As you can see he has been perfectly taken care of." Danny said to them while trying to look like he was not being bored.

He just found politics so boring. It would be easier if everyone just agreed with him but that brought its' own problems.

"Do you have anything else you want to surprise us with?" Doran asked calmly. Oberyn looked like the wanted to stab him with something sharp. Quentyn just glared at him.

He hoped that Araianne was better people person than her family members.

"I would like to talk to Arianne. Could you get her for me?" Danny asked them. He figured it would be easier to ask his wish with the entire family there.

"Why do you wish to speak with her?" Dorna asked him. As her father he was probably concerned.

Danny decided to give the man an answer.

"I have a ritual that I need to sacrifice her for." Danny said with most serious face possible. Looking at their pale faces as the imagined the worst type of things it took a lot for him to not break out in laughter.

He eventually failed at it.

"I'm sorry. I was just messing with you." Danny said to them after he finished laughing.

"What do you want?" Oberyn asked him. The man apparently did not take well to being mocked or made fun off. Danny reminded himself to do it more often. He was not sure why but the tanned man just annoyed him.

"I want to ask her to be my wife." Danny answered shocking the entire room.

"Are you not already married to Daenerys Targaryen?" Gerris asked him from behind the bars. Clearly he had forgotten what happened on his ship.

Danny decided to give an answer to the room which was wondering the same thing.

"I have too much energy and stamina for one wife to be enough." Danny answered while acknowledging that Daenery, his duplicate and the remainder of the army was approaching the water gardens.

"You can't be serious?" Quentyn asked him.

"I am very serious." Danny answered them. His body had endless energy. It took a lot of his patience and control to just sit down.

"My guard Areo Hotah will bring my daughter. You can ask her yourself. I just want to know one thing." Doran said and Areo snapped to attention when his name was called. He left the room to comply with the request.

"What is your question?" Danny asked him.

"Why are you doing all of this?" Doran Martell asked him.

Danny gave a sigh at the question. It was true at the beginning his excuse was that an alien had sent him here to amuse them but that was not the exact truth either.

He had free will he could have done anything he wanted with this chance at life.

"The answer is that I wanted to." Danny answered the man He wanted to be king for the love and adoration sure. He was also that this world would be better under his control given that many kingdoms and free cities were at war constantly but they were not reasons. They were justifications.

The truth was he became a king so that he would always be remembered and noticed. He was not meant to exist so he wanted everyone to become aware of him. Not that he would ever tell anyone that.

"Is that it?" Doran asked him.

"Yes. My motivations are not because of justice, revenge, or love. I am doing this because I can and no one can stop me." Danny told the man.

No one was ever going to learn his true backstory. His wives and concubines might be the one exception but that was not for a long time.

"You want to marry my niece and Daenerys Targaryen?" Oberyn asked him.

"Yes and many others." Danny answered the man.

"Who do you think you are the second coming of Aegon Targaryen?" Oberyn asked him.

"No I plan on exceeding him." Danny answered the man. Aegon the first never conquered two continents. Neither had the old Valyrian freehold. Danny wanted to exceed them both.

"How many people do you plan on marrying?" Doran asked him.

"I plan on five wives and two concubines." Danny answered was going for a total of seven since this was Westeros and they were obsessed with the number.

"The faith will not like that." Doran said to him.

"They can complain to me all they like." Danny said. Truthfully he was prepared to go pulla Maegor on them. Challenge them to a trial of seven. They could bring seven or seventy even seven hundred if they could gather the men. He could slaughter that many men in less than ten minutes.

"You are seriously going through with your plans?" Doran asked him as Hotah and Arianne appeared.

An earlier duplicate spent a lot of time in the city hearing about the family of the lord paramount of Dorne. Arianne had interested him the moment he heard of her. She was smart, beautiful, and skilled at politics. As far as he was concerned she was perfect.

She was also unmarried and not engaged. It meant he did not need to threaten anyone. Once again he had to thank Viserys for dying early.

"What is going on father?" Arianne asked. She had olive skin, large and long hair and a curvaceous body.

Danny was once again glad he was sent to this world. Many of the woman in this world were truly beautiful.

"Dear daughter this is King Daniel he has asked for your hand." Doran said to his daughter.

"He is better than your usual suggestions." Arianne said glancing at him with smoldering eyes. Danny just stared at her with a grin on his face. This was going better than he had hoped. He had not had to kill any idiots today.

Hopefully the other lords and ladies of Westeros were as smart as Doran.

"I cannot believe that you are okay with this brother. This man invaded our home, holds your eldest son and friends captive, and demands your daughter. We should be teaching this man why he should respect and fear the Dornish not giving in to his demands." Oberyn ranted at his brother.

Danny really held way too much hope for this country and the Dornish.

"Brother." Doran said sharply. Danny knew Doran was cautious of him. His brother not so much. Oberyn did not show or feel fear. Danny did not know why so many dornishmen preferred Oberyn to Doran. Oberyn was more likely to get them killed due to his idiocy.

He had heard the story of the confrontation between Oberyn and Edgar Yronwood.

"I challenge you to a duel." Oberyn said pointing at him.

"Okay. Let us just wait until my people get here." Danny said. His face looked bored but on the inside his heart was pumping. He had been wanting to beat down that man so badly since they had met.

"When will the be arriving?" Oberyn asked him.

"Right now." Danny said as Daenerys and the others arrived. His duplicate flew back in to him now that the job was done.

"Oberyn cease this foolishness." Doran cried out trying to reason with his brother.

"Come on father. If this man wants to marry me he should be able to face any challenge." Arianne said as she stood behind Doran.

"You heard the princess let's do this." Danny said and given the sigh of Doran he knew stopping them was impossible.

 **0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

"You ready?" Oberyn asked him standing across from him in the dornish sands. He was holding a wooden staff with blades on both ends in his hands. Danny had two wooden training swords in his.

Both of their people were sitting in stands he created watching what was about to happen.

"You know it old man." Danny said as he stretched his neck and his arms.

"Then let us begin. Give the word brother." Oberyn said to Doran.

"You heard him." Danny said as well. They had agreed that Danny could not use any of his abilities to make it a fair challenge. Danny let them have the assumption that it would be fair even if he did not use his powers.

"You surprise me with how fast you walk to defeat. Especially in front of your wife." Doran taunted him with the people of Dorne cheering him on. Quentyn was the loudest. Danny had no idea that the man was so petty.

He treated him better than most would when dealing with a prisoner even if they were to soon be family.

Danny watched as Doran lowered his hand and signaled the match he was against to start.

Oberyn began first twirling that bladed staff around. Danny wondered if he would regret showing off to the crowd when he was through with them.

"What are you doing?" Danny asked the man as he began to twirl around to the crowd and not paying any attention to him.

"I don't want this match to end too quickly. I want the crowd to truly enjoy me beating you down." Oberyn said.

If he was going to leave his back unguarded who was Danny to argue otherwise.

Danny pushed off of the ground with his foot and wound up sliding the wooden sword into Oberyn's side. The moment the sword hit the staff left Oberyn's hand hitting the floor and the man's body went flying into the sand.

"You assumed that just because I was not using my abilities I was weaker and slower than you. That was your mistake." Danny said before jumping on Oberyn and hitting the man until he became unconscious.

He could have stopped and asked for the man's surrender but he just did not want to. When Oberyn stopped getting up he stopped. Danny could still hear the man breathing so he knew that he hadn't killed him.

Hopefully that beating would teach the man to stop showing off so much and stop being so reckless. The man would die painfully otherwise one day.

Danny raised his sword enclosed hand to the sky and as he listened to the cheers of his people he could not help but feel happy. It had begun with sand and ended with sand but the outcome was favorable. Dorne and the Martells were with him. He also got to beat up Oberyn. All in all today was a good day.

His next goal would be to get the north. To do that he would have to save Sansa and to get the Starks on his side.

Just another day for him.


	10. Chapter Nine: Crashing a Wedding

**Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom or A Song of Ice and Fire**

 **Author's Note: To make it clear for all the people who have not watched Danny Phantom and are confused the reason he is so strong is this body has the power to manipulate reality from the reality gauntlet and infinite energy from the ring of rage and the crown of fire. Like I stated in a previous Author's Note they form his sigil.**

 **Danny in this story is nigh omnipotent but that does not mean he knows everything. His actions do have consequences he just isn't aware of them yet.**

* * *

 **Chapter Nine: Crashing a Wedding**

* * *

(Middle) 299 AC

Danny watched as a part of his fleet left Dorne. Daenerys was on the lead ship and headed for Dragonstone. She was going to take back her ancestral island and the title Princess of Dragonstone. After that she was going for the tile of Queen.

She was going with two thousand men more than enough to take out the remaining forces that were allied with Stannis. Everyone knew that his chances of claiming the throne were close to zero.

The man was known to be stubborn and so Danny knew that the man would never agree to bend the knee and accept his rule. He had fought to hold on to his castle during the rebellion and would probably hold on to the claim of the throne as well.

There were rumors that the man had killed his own brother for the throne. If he was willing to go that far than it was more than likely he would never accept his rule.

The only true problem might be that priestess from Asshai that was hanging around with Stannis. While many in this world would believe that she was a fraud he was proof that the supernatural was real. Danny knew he was conveniently ignoring the fact that he was not from this world but the moral was more or less the same.

Danny would not let his guard down. That was why he was not surprised when a certain someone tried to draw his attention.

"You are still here?" Oberyn asked him. Danny turned around and saw the old Dornishmen glaring at him. He was not happy that he was marrying his niece. The fact that Danny beat him into the sand last weak probably did not help endear him to the man.

"I needed to make sure everything went well." Danny said to the man. After everything that happened he needed to be sure that nothing happened that killed his wife or set his plans of conquest back.

Daenerys was going because she wanted revenge on the man and family that had hunted her since she was a baby.

"You worry too much. You really are a child." Oberyn taunted him. Danny felt really tempted to leave the man in the desert and have him die of dehydration. It would serve him well because he could just tell the man was going to be trouble in the future.

The only reason he had not gotten rid of him yet was that it would alienate Arianne and Doran. Perhaps later he could have someone assassinate the man in a way that left his death believable and with no loose ends.

It had to be dramatic enough death for Oberyn Martell of Dorne.

"Shut up old man." Danny said as he gripped the man by his shirt and took of into the sky.

He dropped him off into one of the water garden's pools and walked inside the building. He had to give the rest of his forces their directions before he went off to save Sansa. The wedding was later today. He had waited an entire week so he could interrupt the Lannister's plan on the exact day of the wedding.

It would be an insult to the Lannisters and an event that no one would ever forget. He had spent that time finalizing his alliance with the Martells and going over some of the intricate details of the next phase of the invasion.

Danny walked through the area where the remainder of his forces were staying. It was time to split up the groups and give them their assignments. He was now in the part of the plan that no longer required brute force but cunning and misdirection.

Thanks to Vlad's memories he was quite skilled in both. It was also probably why he had a thing for Ros. She was smart and a redhead. There was no way he could have turned her away.

Danny reached the space where the rest of his eighteen thousand men and women were staying. Danny did not discriminate if you wanted to fight you would fight. Keeping the women out of it would be insulting to many of the people he took from cities that he conquered.

They had been trained for their whole lives it would make no sense to not take advantage of that. Many of the men tried complaining. He had turned them into statues for about an hour. They were perfectly aware just frozen.

After that he turned them back. That got rid of all of their objections. The sellswords were still uncomfortable around him but as long as he paid them more than other people they were not going to turn on him.

"Alright it is time to move out." Danny announced to the group who were watching him nervously. Their heads did not move but he could see their eyes trying to keep him in their line of sight. They tensed when he put his hand in a bag.

"Kotar, Jakku, Nazda, Benjamin, and Garda come forward." Danny commanded with each stepping towards him nervously wondering what was going on. He would have added Ser Barristan and Leonidas if they were available but they were with Daenerys.

They were the two he trusted most to guard his queen. The five people he called were going to serve a different purpose. His army was going to send Westeros into even more chaos.

"Kotar you will take an army of five thousand men and march towards the Vale. This scroll contains your directions." Danny said handing the Yunaki'i man his orders. His full name was Kotar Jo Dartos but Danny called him Kotar to keep it short.

"Don't open this until you arrive where I send you." Danny said to him.

"Yes my King." Kotar said.

The scrolls held the full mission statement. He was only giving out the basics to the entire army. It was better that way. Danny was aware that there could be spies among his army. Even if there weren't it was better that they only learned of the task after they were gone.

That way if by some means they were captured they could not tell the enemies of his plans beyond the basics for a certain areas.

The scrolls also served another function. When opened they gave the group certain magical abilities. Each group would get the ability but it would only pass down the family line of the first general.

The members would still have the ability if they managed to survive the war and leave the group but it would not pass down.

Leonidas and Ser Barristan had already gotten their magical abilities so he did not give them anything extra. Each group was to serve a certain function that he needed now and possibly in the future.

Of course they only worked as long as they remained loyal to him. The single hint of wavering loyalty and the ability stopped working. There was no way he would let his own gifts be used against him or those he cared about.

He was smarter than a disney movie villain.

"Garda." Danny called standing in front of her and watched as she took a knee.

"My King." Garda said as she looked at him.

"Gather four thousand men to follow you. You lot are coming with me." Danny said to the woman.

"What are we doing?" Garda asked him.

"What I do best Garda. Cause chaos and create widespread panic." Danny said as he handed her a scroll tied with a blue ribbon. The one he had given to Kotar was white.

He still had one tied with ribbons of green, blue, and orange.

"I do not understand my king but I will obey." Garda said. That was good enough.

"Good. Jakku you will take three thousand men and go to the Stormlands." Danny told the Dothraki man. Jakku was one of the older Dothraki man that served under him.

Any Dothraki man that had managed to make it to old age had to be smart. If he wasn't that did not matter much as that mission was mostly to raid and kill. Something most Dothraki were good at.

They were not his people yet so he was fine with having many of them murdered. Once they became his people then he would make it up to them.

"Nazda you will take two thousand men and go to the Westerlands." Danny told the woman from what was once Kayakayanaya. They might have lesser numbers than the people of the Westerlands army but their abilities would make up for it.

He gave her the one with the green ribbon.

"Benjamin you are going to the reach with two thousand men." Danny said giving him the orange ribbon tied scroll. They would have one of the more important missions. Magic and two thousand men should be more than enough.

"The remaining men are going to stay here in Dorne. Pick your people and meet me outside when you are done. Don't take too long." Danny said as he left his people behind.

As he reached one of the water gardens he created a chair to sit on with an umbrella to keep the sun out of his eyes. The next thing he did was create a smoothie.

No reason that he had to sweat and be bored while his army accomplished his task. He was the king. If he was going to have to wait he would do it in the most comfortable and fashionable way possible.

Anything less was just him being lazy. It did not take long for him to get bored and take a nap. He was sure an hour had passed by.

"My King." a timid voice said to him as they awoke him by tapping him on the shoulder.

Danny glanced up and removed his shades as he glanced up. Benjamin Storm was the one that had woken him up. Benjamin or Ben for short was from Westeros. He was a bastard from the Stormlands. His father was minor lord there.

"We have completed your task my king." Benjamin said clearly hoping that he was not going to get smited.

Danny might one day smite someone for waking him up from his sleep but today was not that day and he had something more important to deal with.

"Great news." Danny said as he hopped up from his chair and looked at the sky.

Going by how high the sun was in the sky it seemed that it was almost noon. Or the equivalent of noon for this world.

One day he needed to invent the clock and give this world a standard rate of time. This world had ways of measuring time but it was way too confusing to be useful.

"Great then line up in a group so I can send you on your way." Danny said to the lot.

"Yes my king." His generals said as they went to go and get their followers. The lot that were staying in Dorne were clearly getting ready to get drunk glad that they were not being sent to fight and die.

Danny wondered if they were aware how much danger they were in if the Dornish decided to do a repeat of history. They were surrounded by possible dangers with the only protection they had was the fear of what he would do to the Dornish if he was betrayed.

Danny was not going to let go of his suspicions of Dorne just because he was going to marry one of its princesses.

Blind trust only brought problems. Their alliance was currently just words and paper until the actual wedding.

The groups got into a their lines and Danny opened a portal to each of their destinations. His duplicates had found perfect locations while they were still out getting information.

"It is time for us to begin the next part of the invasion. Your queen has already started her part and soon so will you. I will not accept failure so march forward with faith that we will be victorious." Danny said to the people who were staring at him.

He was trusting these people with very important jobs. Truthfully he was against it as he knew that he could do it all on his own and the chances for a mistake happening would be close to none. However just like his empire needed a skilled council they would also need a skilled army.

If he continued with his plans the army would need to be skilled in and used to combat.

"March forward knowing that your king has faith in you." Danny said pointing at the portals with most of the forces leaving to accomplish their tasks. Most of that last part was a lie but they did not need to know that.

People needed a confidence booster at times and what was more encouraging then their god-king telling his army that he believed in them.

Garda's forces were the only ones not moving as they were going with him. They would also be the only ones coming back here after the task was done. The others had more complicated jobs that would require them staying in the area.

They would learn all of that after they opened their scrolls.

"Now that is done let us go Garda and company." Danny said opening a wider portal that led to King's Landing.

"Yes my king." Garda said as she turned to all the people that agreed to follow her. Danny could see that they were nervous. They had gone from an army of twenty thousand to a company with only two thousand men.

Going to a city filled with the knights and soldiers from the Westerlands and the Reach with that small a number probably seemed dangerous but they believed in him enough to ignore their common sense and survival instincts.

Danny was sure it had to do with the fact that they believed that with him fighting that their chances of losing were close to zero.

Their reasoning was easy to understand. He had taken cities all by himself so they were reassured that they would not have to do anything personally.

They would find out how wrong they were. His plans involved them doing a lot of fighting. They would be the distraction that set the city into a panic while he went and dealt with the more important things in the city.

"Then onward my army." Danny called to them as the all began walking through the portal and took their first steps into the capital city.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Danny's first thoughts of the capital city was that it stunk. King's Landing was the biggest city in Westeros and it was also the worst smelling. The city was full of sweat, piss, shit, smoke, and who knows what else.

Danny had to rewrite the laws of reality so that wherever he stood in the city he only smelled lemons and other fruits. It was the only way that he could continue onwards. That or create a space helmet so he did not have to breathe the air.

That would have raised questions that he would have no desire to answer and ruin his dramatic approach.

He was no longer wearing the robes that he wore in his throne rooms. They were too clean for this place and he was worried that no matter what he did to them the smell would never leave.

He was in no mood to burn those. They looked way too good on him.

"This place smells terrible." One of the men that Garda had brought along with him said. Danny was not sure who said it but he still agreed with the statement. He knew they were in a war and recently many people died but still that was no reason to not clean the city.

These people may not know about germs but they had to know dead people brought diseases and plagues if they were just left about to rot.

These people were surely going to be better off with him in charge.

"What are we to do now my king?" Garda asked him while frowning. She was not used to the smell of this city either but unlike him had no choice but to deal with it.

"Now you open the scroll and accept your role as commander." Danny said to her and watched as her shocked face quickly turned into a smile.

"Commander my king?" Garda asked.

"Yes. It means that you are in charge of these people and after the war you will retain this position until you become unable." Danny said to her. This part of his army would be his berserkers.

Devastating soldiers that would be ferocious in completing their tasks.

"What will we be doing after the war?" Garda asked.

"Focus on the here and now. You have a job to complete." Danny said to them and complying Garda opened the scroll. As it opened the information flew into their heads.

Danny considered it easier than having everyone read it given the time period many may not know how to read. Danny did not know how to read their language either.

He was still having Missandei teach him but with everything going on he was too busy to keep the lessons going. Missandei was now with Daenerys and the others heading to Dragonstone.

The scroll translated the meaning of the words to their brains and they understood the content. It was a similar to the process that happened to him when he talked with others on the planet.

"We understand and obey my king." Garda said for her forces. He watched as their skin began to darken and harden. They were armored in steel but even if the enemy somehow managed to get through it their weapons would not pierce them.

Their skin now had the ability to turn as hard as diamond. That with the additional super strength meant that an army would have to have massive amounts of luck to be able to take them down.

Danny watched as they rushed off into the city to begin causing chaos. No peasant was going to die but the same could not be said for the knights and soldiers of the nobility.

The streets were going to be drowned in the blood of his enemies.

Danny walked towards the Red Keep. The huge building was where the wedding was happening. The Lannisters considered it better to have a huge space for the wedding that they could guard.

Everybody that was important was there. The Lannisters, The Tyrells, The Small Council, Varys, Littlefinger all those important people were in one place certain that they were safe.

Danny was going love crushing those delusions. They all had a use and he was sure that they were going to meet those uses whether they were willing or not.

"Halt. State your business." A guard said to him as he walked up to the castle. They were dressed in Lannister red. Danny was thinking about how to answer when the other guard pushed him in the shoulder.

"Are you slow? Answer the question." The other guard said. Danny did not move back but he was sure now how to answer the question.

"I have come to steal Sansa Stark and give the king nightmares for when I come for him." Danny said to the guards and watched as they pulled out their swords.

"Let us see how funny the queen thinks your jokes are once we bring you to her." The one on the left said.

They probably regretted pulling out their swords once Danny had them begin moving like puppets. The two tried to scream as they stabbed the other with the sword but Danny made sure that they were rendered mute.

There was no way he was letting anyone ruin his surprise. Sansa was expecting him to show up any minute now.

Danny stepped over the fallen bodies of the guards and sealed up the guard tower doors and windows. He made sure that no one trapped inside would die of oxygen deprivation as he did not know who was inside and there was a small chance they would be important.

He gave them fruits and water so they would have something to eat and drink but they were not getting out and warning anybody.

Danny gave a push to the giant doors of the Red Keep and down they went. With that done Danny walked through the building with a butterfly knife in his hand.

Like he expected the moment the doors came down the knights, guards, and soldiers who saw what happened came to charge him. He had made the doors fall silently but that did not block their eyes from seeing it happen.

"Charge!" A knight yelled with many others coming with him. They were charging at him because he looked like an average fifteen-year-old-boy. Danny was dressed in a long white t-shirt with a green vest over it with black shirts and his special shoes.

They did not pay any attention to the butterfly knife in his hand because they were carrying swords and maces. When they started dying to the butterfly knife despite having those weapons is when they started keeping their distance.

That did not matter much. They soon learned that the knife was to give them the illusion of a fighting chance. The moment Danny knew that his game was over he created spears in the air and sent them flying at the men.

They all died with their eyes showing looks of fear, horror, or surprise. Danny walked down the halls to where his targets were while the men behind him bled to death.

The castle was called the Red Keep and it is known that Maegor Targaryen the first of his name had all the people who finished the castle killed so that only he would know its secrets. People believed that the blood of those victims dyed this place in the color red.

If that belief was true than Danny just added more paint to coat the building.

Danny heard the music playing in the room behind and decided that this must be the place where all of his targets were. He was glad that it sounded like the wedding ceremony was still happening.

He would have been sad if he had come up with this awesome plan only for it to be rendered useless. Sansa also probably wouldn't have forgiven him for breaking his promise to her.

He pushed the doors open and everyone in the room turned to look at him. They would have said something if he had not frozen everyone in time. Sansa was part of the reason that he had come here but she was not the only reason.

Margaery Tyrell was here and she and her family were a key piece in his plan to capture the Lannisters.

Danny walked around the room taking a look at the decorations. They were truly ugly with way too much red, yellow, and green. The giant lion statues were also ugly beyond belief but that bias may have come from Daenerys.

For all the influence he had on her she was starting to influence him too. His problems with the Lannisters had originally been that they were holding land that he wanted. Now he just loved terrorizing them.

He wondered if he would have done so well in a more modern world. Luckily he would not have to find out for a long time. He would have a lot of time before they advanced to the point of his old world if they ever did.

He guessed it all depended on whether he would wait for this world or eventually experiment and see if he could cross over between realities. That was a long way away though.

He had more than enough to keep his attention to this world.

Eventually he found Margaery, Olenna, and Loras. They were sitting at a table with their heads turned in the direction that he had been coming from. Danny waved his hand and their eyes began to blink as they became aware of the situation.

"Hello." Danny waved with a smile. They ignored his gesture of kindness and tried to get up but when they found they couldn't the brother and sister began to panic. Olenna however just stared at him. Her face showed nothing.

She was not called the queen of roses for nothing.

"I assume you are this demon king that has the realm in such a panic?" Olenna said to him.

"More like god-king but yes I am. I came to save Sansa Stark and get a good look at the next part of my kingdom." Danny said to her as he conjured a chair to sit in as he faced them.

"So you are interested in the Stark girl too. I do have to wonder what you want with us though." Olenna said to him clearly having an assumption but willing to let him go first.

She was very clever. Her grandson not so much.

"I demand you release us this instant." Loras said to him still struggling. Danny wondered if he was made to look that handsome because he was so dumb. Like the world felt so guilty and decided to give him something to make his life worth it.

"I can put you back like the others if you do not calm down." Danny said to Loras who calmed down but kept glaring at him. Danny hoped that Loras's older brothers were smarter than him.

Willas Tyrell was said to be intelligent. His only problem was that he had a bad leg caused by his father Mace and Oberyn Martell.

Danny heard footsteps clunking near the door so he snapped his fingers and the doors were closed and silenced. Now no sound would leave this room and the people outside could not push their way in.

"I am going to be honest with you Lady Olenna." Danny said to her.

"I am willing to listen." Olenna said like she had a choice but Danny did not say anything about it. It would just be rude and the Tyrells were a family that he wanted by his side.

"I want to marry your granddaughter." Danny said to her. He knew from his time around King's Landing that Margaery and Olenna acted as one. They had similar ambitions to make her the queen.

"My lord that is unexpected." Margaery said shocked.

"What my granddaughter means is aren't you already married to Daenerys Targaryen?" Olenna asked him trying to stare at him with her eyes but given that she was frozen in place she was a lot less intimidating.

"Yes I am. I have to much energy for one person to deal with so I plan on having five wives and two concubines." Danny told her. With Daenerys, Sansa, Arianne, and Margaery if she agrees he would only need one more and he already had an idea on that one too.

"The faith won't accept that." Loras said.

"I don't really care about them though. If they have a problem they can say it to my face." Danny said to them. The outcome of that was clearly obvious to them without him needing to say it.

"What would we get out of this?" Olenna asked him.

"What you have been wanting. Margaery gets to become a queen." Danny said to them. Danny had spent a lot of time in the Red Keep invisible when he was not with Sansa. He knew plenty of the secrets in this palace.

Some were interesting and others were just trauma inducing.

He was really tempted to invent the therapist position after getting his duplicates memories of the place. The people here were messed up in ways that had him bangin ghis head in frustration.

He wondered how so many of them had survived to adulthood.

"Think on it. I will give you a week. Use this to contact me. Just think as you hold it and I will appear." Danny said as he placed a glowing stone on their table.

It could only contact him. All the members of his council had one. He had planned on it one day being this world equivalent of a cell phone. He had made it this way because explaining that the stone was magic was easier than teaching them how to use technology.

It fit with their worldview better.

"Anyway back to business." Danny said as he waved his hand and the Tyrells returned to being frozen in time like the others.

Danny was about to free Sansa but had a change in mind. He created some pens and papers and went to work. He had all the time in the world though so he was not in a rush.

When he finished and went to the Lannister he hung the letters across their necks. For Joffrey he did something different.

Danny gave him an eyepatch, drew on some of his teeth in black ink, gave him an ink mustache, put an angry parrot on his shoulder and took the hat from the jester and put it on him. He had originally thought of giving him a pirate hat but thought that it was too good for him.

When he was done he turned towards Sansa and Tyrion. He walked up to her and released her from being frozen.

"Danny?" Sansa asked as she reached towards him clearly not believing that he was here to save her.

"That is my name." Danny said as she rushed towards him and started crying and thanking him over and over. While Danny was hugging her and being hugged he looked around and noticed that Varys was missing.

He could not have escaped given that the entire room was frozen so that meant he had not been here since the beginning.

Whatever his main target was still here.

"Do you want to say a message to these people." Danny asked Sansa. Expecting her to make some huge statement to her former captors or some revenge speech about how she would claim vengeance for her family. They had talked about as much in her dreams.

"I just want to be finally free of this place." Sansa said to his chest and by how wet he could feel his vest was getting it meant that she was crying.

"Hey it will all be okay. I promised I would free you and find your family." Danny said to her reminding her of his promise as he wiped her face of her tears.

"I thought you wanted revenge for your father?" Danny asked her. She stiffened in his arms before pulling away.

"Yes I want them dead but I want to torture them first." Sansa said. This was the version he saw inside of her. One who desired the blood of her enemies and was willing to take it with her own hands.

She had been buried within Sansa and grew angrier and angrier as she saw and heard what had become of her family and her home. It was buried under the fear and the politeness that she used to survive in the capital.

"I can let you kill Littlefinger but I have plans for the others." Danny said to her.

Sansa tilted her head before nodding. They walked over to the frozen man and Danny turned a teacup into a dagger.

"Have fun." Danny said to her and she nodded taking the knife and jamming it into his heart. The man was still frozen so he did not feel anything and would not until he was fully freed.

That did not mean they could not gloat though. Danny unfroze just his head. This way he was still alive and could hear Sansa's final words.

"What is going on?" Littlefinger asked as he tried to look around.

"Well you see Sansa is getting her revenge for you betraying her father." Danny said to the man while creating a new smoothie.

"Sansa I don't know what is going on but you have been deceived. I loved your mother since I was a child." Littlefinger said to her.

"Notice how he does not deny what I said." Danny said to her.

"I sent Ser Dontos to help you Sansa." Littlefinger said pleading to her.

"Yes you did. I also know that you told the Lannisters about the Tyrell plot to marry me for Winterfell. You have betrayed my family in countless was and those are only the plots I know of." Sansa said to him.

"If you give me a chance I am sure I could explain." Littlefinger said to her.

"It is a little too late for that. You see you are already a dead man. You just don't know it yet." Danny said as he released the rest of Littlefinger's body. The man began to choke on his own blood as his heart ruptured due to being pierced.

Danny pulled out the dagger and watched as Littlefinger began to choke on his blood as he began to die. Sansa hugged him and covered her head in his shirt again. Danny sighed as he rubbed her red hair as he tried to calm her down.

He opened a portal to the meeting spot before walking through and taking Sansa away from this place. He sent a green pillar of light into the sky so that his forces could know that it was time to go.

They had accomplished everything they set out for. It was time to give the people time to react to the recent events and see how the others were doing.

Most importantly he had to go and reunite Sansa with her family. First stop was in the Riverlands where Edmure Tully was marrying one of Walder Frey's family.


	11. Chapter Ten: Wolves of the North

Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom or A Song of Ice and Fire

* * *

 **Chapter Ten: Wolves of The North**

* * *

(late) 299 AC

Danny sat on the top of a carriage that was taking him, Sansa, and the army he had taken to King's Landing to the Twins. The castle of the Freys was where the big wedding was taking place.

Sansa was sleeping in the carriage waiting to be reunited with her family. Danny had decided to take the long way to the Twins so that he could see the stars that shone down on the land.

He and Sansa watched as they glittered above in the night sky. Sometimes he had shooting stars dart across the sky and other times created stars that formed a constellation in the shape of Sansa's face.

Sansa really liked them. He was tempted to give her an actual star for their wedding but that did not seem spectacular enough for him. For Daenerys his gift had been to make her dragons actually understand her and be able to speak with her.

The look on her face was not something he would ever forget. Those wide eyes and the expression on her face was just too funny.

He wanted something just as good for each of his weddings. The gift had to be spectacular and done in a way that no one else could ever duplicate.

Those were the thoughts on his mind as the carriage they were on traveled through the forest. Danny could hear the birds chirping in the sky and other animals moving through the grass. They passed people along the way who stopped and stared at him as they walked by.

Danny was tempted to scare them away by having his eyes glow but they turned the people turned their heads when they saw him looking at them.

It probably had something to do with the huge amount of armed warriors in front of and behind him. The peasants or smallfolk as the people called them here were probably wary of attracting soldiers attention.

Especially when it was a time of war.

Given that Gregor Clegane was out and about it was probably a safer action than stopping and staring. The man was as mean as he was big and when you add that to endless cruelty and sadism it all equaled a very bad time for normal people.

Danny was truly reluctant to give him to the Martells since he wanted to kill the man himself. He could probably have a very fun time depending on how he dragged it out. He had given his word though and was going to follow through with his promise.

He had more important things to do with his time than spending it on brooding about not killing one person so he decided to move on and focus on his other projects and plans.

Danny was so lost in his thoughts that he did not notice when the carriage had stopped moving. It had taken Sansa climbing on top of the carriage and tapping his shoulder.

"Yes Sansa?" Danny asked as he blinked at her.

"We are close to the Green Fork and the soldiers wanted me to ask you if they could have a break." Sansa told him. If they were that close to the than it was better that they take a break.

"Fine. It is not like we are in a hurry." Danny said. They might be late for the wedding but given that a huge army was assembling there so it would probably take a while to pick everything up. They would also be drunk so that added even more time.

"Alright you guys can take a break!" Danny called out to the group before creating a bunch of duplicates who went out to take patrol. Danny picked Sansa up and leapt from the carriage.

"Aaaahhh." Sansa screamed as he got higher and higher. Danny had a grin on his face as he landed softly on the ground.

"I did not know you could scream that loud." Danny said as he let her go and Sansa straightened out her skirts.

"You can be an utter arse at times." Sasna said to him.

"Is that the type of language a lady uses Lady Stark?" Danny questioned her with a teasing smile while she gave a huff and turned away from him.

"Don't pout. I am sorry and you should know I don't say that to everyone." Danny said to her. In fact he has not said it since he appeared in this world. Sansa was the first to hear those words from him.

"Fine." Sansa said approaching the blanket he conjured while still pouting.

"I still find it weird what you can do." Sansa said to him. Danny knew that she had been raised to follow the old gods and the new. The first time they had actually met Sansa had wondered if he was blessed by The Seven.

Danny did not know if there were any actual gods in this world. He had heard the stories about the age of heroes and the gods that were worshipped now but there was no proof.

Danny was way too busy to actually go and see if any of them were real. If they were real and wanted to talk they would show up sooner or later and if not than he did not care.

Danny could tell a smile was growing on his face. Looks like one of his duplicates found something truly interesting. Sasna would be pleased.

"Why are you smiling like that?" Sansa asked him. He wondered what would happen when she heard what he had to say.

"I have a surprise for you." Danny said to her as he looked into her blue eyes.

"What is it?" Sansa asked him.

"Normally I would ask you to close your eyes but I don't feel like building up the suspense." Danny said to Sansa feeling his duplicate coming closer and closer and with him were his newest guests.

"I promised you that I would reunite you with your family. We are on the way to your brother but I found someone I really think you will want to see." Danny said as out of the trees walked his duplicate with Arya Stark and Sandor Clegane bound by brown ropes. The rope in the duplicates hand acting like a leash

They were struggling to get away.

"When I get out of this I will murder you." Sandor was growling at him trying to scare him with his half burned face.

"Yeah yeah. You can threaten me all you like. It won't change anything." Danny duplicate said in response.

"Arya?" Sansa said and when he turned to her he could see that she was in a state somewhere between being frozen in shock and running to her sister in hysteria.

"Sansa?" Arya said as she got a good look at her sister.

"You can go say hi." Danny said tapping her on her shoulder and that was all it took for her to go running off and hugging her little sister. Danny had a smile on his face as he watched the two sisters hug each other.

He only had to reunite her with four more of her family and he will have kept his promise.

"Isn't that a wonderful sight?" Danny said as he walked up to Sandor Clegane who had a frown on his ugly face.

"Piss off you white haired bastard." Sandor said to him.

"That hurts and here I was going to ask you to work for me." Danny said with a fake frown. A duplicate of his had heard of the man when he was in King's Landing while spending time with Sansa.

Sandor had tried to save Sansa during the Battle of the Blackwater. Sansa had said no and the man had disappeared.

"What would I get out of working for you?" Sandor asked him and finally stopped struggling to get out of the ropes not that it was even possible.

"Gold, freedom, purpose, land, life, and I will fix your face." Danny said to the man.

"Bullshit." Sandor said to him.

"Not really my scar-faced friend." Danny said creating ice in his hands the size of a rock. Before Sandor's eyes Danny turned it into a giant butterfly that flew above them and then turned to javelins that were falling down on them.

Sandor looked up with widened eyes in fear but it turned into an annoyed growl when the spears turned into rain droplets.

"Do you still have doubts?" Danny asked him.

"Many but I figure if you wanted me dead you would have killed me already." Sandor said to him.

"True. So will you work for me?"Danny asked as he sat floating in the air.

"Anything to get out of these ropes." Sandor said.

"Good enough for me." Danny said. He turned to the Stark sisters and saw them hugging each other.

"Sansa, Arya it is time to go." Danny said before walking back to the carriage. He could hear the others walking behind him.

"Why do you have such long hair? You look like a girl." Arya said to him.

"Arya you still talk too much." Sansa said trying to control her younger sister.

"I am sorry but it is true." Arya said.

"I like my hair like this." Danny said as they joined the rest of the camp. Going by the position of the sun it was almost noon. The Stark army probably already arrived and the celebration was under way.

"Everyone pack up and get ready." Danny said to his army as he created a horse for Sandor. Arya and Sansa were going to have the carriage so they could catch up with each other.

Danny was going back to his position at the top of the carriage.

0-0-0-0-0-0

Danny could hear the sound of screams of rage and cries of anguish long before they had arrived at the castle called the Twins. His people were on alert for all danger. They could tell that there was tension in the air.

When the say the bodies laying on the floor with blood constantly pouring out they knew that there was something wrong. Some people had strange wedding customs but Danny was sure murdering guests was a bit too far.

They could have just accepted that their guests wanted to leave early. Jokes aside there were people that needed saving. They were going to soon be part of his army.

"Garda and others go in squads and try to save as many people as you can." Danny said as he jumped from the carriage.

"What shall we do about the attackers my king?" Garda asked him.

"Slaughter most of them but leave a few for interrogation." Danny said said and off they went taking Sandor with them though he spent time saying that he expected to be paid for this.

"Danny my family." Sansa said to him as she popped her head out of the carriage.

"I know. You two come with me and we will go find them." Danny said gesturing for them to hurry up as he turned blasted the doors of the castle open. It was better for the two of them to be with him anyway.

"Coming." Sansa and Arya said together although Arya picked up a blade that was lying around the camp. She looked around for any danger. Danny wondered what had happened to her since she had escaped from King's Landing.

They ran through the castle with Danny taking care of any of the Freys that came at him with a sword or knife. He could tell who they were because they all wore the same stupid hat.

"Rodrick." Sansa gasped and Danny turned and saw a man slumped by a wall and bleeding out.

"You know him?" Danny asked her.

"This is Rodrick Forrester his family has been loyal to mine for centuries." Sansa told him. Danny created a duplicate to focus on dealing with the man's injuries. If he saved his life then the man would owe him. People owing him things was always good.

"Tell me where is my brother and mother?" Arya asked and Danny found that she was holding a Frey at sword point. Danny did not know who he was but the man was clearly terrified of the little girl with the sword.

Going by the look on her face he was right to have been. Arya had murder in her eyes and if given an answer she did not like the man was more than likely to see if she could go through with it.

"There in the main hall." The man stuttered out while keeping an eye on the blade. When Arya lowered it and turned towards the main hall he pulled out a knife and aimed for her neck.

Of course that was when Danny intervened and cut the man's arm off. Well less cut and more like erased from existence. It took the man about a minute to figure it out and then he began to scream.

"Now that was not nice." Danny said about to get rid of the man entirely when he felt a hand hold his shoulder. Turning to look at Sansa he saw that she had a dark look in her eyes.

"Yes Sansa?" Danny asked her.

"I want to do it." Sansa said to him.

"You sure?" Danny asked her.

"He went after my sister. He deserves death." Sansa said to him. So attacking her family was one of the things that enraged Sansa.

"Fine." Danny said and Sansa wrapped her hands around the man's throat and he could ser squeezing tighter and tighter until eventually a crack was heard and the man was dead.

"Brutal." Danny said complimenting her.

"Let us continue." Sansa said as she returned to normal.

"Very well." Danny said as they began running through the castle. When they reached the main hall they tried to open the door but it was locked.

"How are we supposed to get through?" Arya asked.

"Easy like this." Danny said tapping the door and turning it intangible. With that they walked through and Danny froze the area in time to take a good look around.

Danny could see Sansa's family look horrified and her brother was pierced by several arrows. Looks like he was going to have to fix him up too.

The old man up on the dais looked to be enjoying the situation and probably in control. That made him Walder Frey the lord of the Frey family. Danny wondered how the man lived to such a long age when there was no medicine in this age that could have caused it.

Danny walked up to the man about to stab Robb Stark. He bound the man up in rope along with all the other attackers and set them up against the wall.

Danny unfroze the heads of the people in the room. This way all those in danger of dying would have time and all the people he missed that were attacking the others were stuck in place.

"What is going on?" Robb Stark asked him while clearly trying to move.

"I am here because your sister asked me to save you." Danny said to the man.

"What are you talking about?" Catelyn Stark the woman that started all of this asked him.

"It is a long story but I also want something in return so we can discuss it at later time." Danny said to them.

"This was all just a big misunderstanding." Walder Frey said probably trying to plead for his life.

"Silence fool. Nothing we say would be believed." Roose Bolton said. Danny had heard talk that his son was going wild in the North.

"He's right you know. Shooting someone full of arrows is kind of a blunt statement." Danny said to Walder Frey. Danny was tempted to make marker and draw on his face but there were so many wrinkles on his face that the image would be messed up.

"Thank you for saving my life." Robb said.

"Your welcome but we will talk later." Danny said as the sound of battle died out and the howl of a wolf grew silent. The battle was finally over. He healed all the injured people and unfroze them.

"My Lord I apologize." Walder Frey said pleading for his life from an enraged Robb Stark.

"I am your king Frey." Robb said growling. Danny would have to deal with that later. Robb Stark would have to learn that he was no longer the king. It was for the good of everybody.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Danny walked through the halls of the Twins. The Stark army was being treated for their wounds and the traitors were being locked in cells. A lot of the place had been ransacked and destroyed for revenge.

Dann had been about to open the door of the room he had picked when a body crashed into him. If he had not noticed the red hair on the person he probably would have let them crash into the door by turning intangible.

"Thank you." Sansa said crying into his chest as he rubbed her head.

"I promised you I would reunite you with your family." Danny said to her while waiting for her to stop crying and calm down. He had only two more people to find and word was that they were up north.

"Sansa I need you to do something for me." Danny said as he held Sansa's face in his hands.

"Like what?" Sansa asked him.

"Tell your brother I want to meet him early in the morning." Danny said. Danny wanted to get boring meetings out of the way early because he had more exciting things to do later.

"Yes I can do that." Sansa said to him.

"Thank you." Danny said as he brought his head and kissed Sansa deeply. Sansa put her hands around his neck as Danny held her by her hips.

Eventually they had to pull apart and Danny watched her walk away with a stumble in her step and a grin of her face.

Danny stumbled into the room that used to belong to Walder Frey and took a look at the ugly room. With a glance the room changed to something more his style.

The floor was an marble white, the walls an emerald green with pictures of his smiling face around the room. There was a huge bed with black silk covers and green pillows.

Once again Danny was reminded why he loved his powers.

With a wave of his hand a portal appeared leading to his Qartheen house. He walked through it and kept walking until he found Ros working at a desk.

"Hard at work." Danny said causing Ros to turn around in shock.

"Must you sneak up on me?" Ros asked him.

"If you must know the answer is yes." Danny said as he kissed her and moved her away from the table.

"Someone's happy." Ros teased as she broke away from the kiss.

"Yes I will soon have the North under my control." Danny said conjuring two glasses of wine.

"So you found the Starks?" Ros asked him. Danny knew that she had been working in the North before she went to King's Landing then to Qarth.

"Yes. Sansa is returned to her family and soon we will be married." Danny told her.

"Are you sure her brother will not object. Robb Stark might have been a king for a short time but he is still a king. He might have someone else in mind to marry his sister." Ros reminded him. Her accent making her reasoning sound sexy.

"He could do that." Danny accepted her reasoning but truthfully the only one whose opinion mattered to him was Sansa and she already liked him. Any complication could be dealt with.

Even Robb Stark.

All it would take was a thought and the man would find himself having an accident that would end his life.

Danny may eventually grow to love the girls he picked as his wives but that did not mean he would let their families become a problem. If they came at him he would make them truly regret it.

Danny did not kill kids but if you were considered an adult by these people then it meant that you were fair game to die. History had shown that families in this country had a habit of screwing you over and Danny would not let that happen to him or his empire.

"I assume you did not come here to talk?" Ros asked him.

"You would be right." Danny said as he ran his hands through her long red hair.

"Then why are you still talking?" Ros said as she began to try to take his clothes off of him. Danny turned the both of them intangible and their clothes slipped to the ground.

"You take a lot of the fun out of it." Ros said as she pulled him to the bedroom.

"I just wanted to get to the good part." Danny said as she pushed him down to the silk sheets. Danny watched as she crawled over him and put her knees at the sides of his legs.

"Let's see how long I can last before I lose my mind." Ros said as she put her arms on either side of his head.

"It is why I am here." Danny said as she lowered her head to his and kissed him. They continued for several hours before she passed out. Danny left her and went back to the Twins. The major thought in his head was to have Sansa learn from Ros.

Having the two of them together would probably be something he would never forget.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"So what did you want to talk about?" Robb asked him as he and his family sat across from him and Sansa. Edmure Tully in particular was sitting with a complicated look on his face. Word was that while everyone serving his family was dying he was sleeping with the Frey girl.

Word was he was still deciding what to do with his wife.

"Three things. One your brothers are alive, Two I am marrying your sister, and three I want you to join my army." Danny said to him.

"What?" Robb asked with his hands clenching at his sides.

"You heard me. Anyway I will allow you to keep Winterfell and title Warden of the North." Danny said to him.

"My son is the King in the North." Catelyn said to him while Robb was clearly thinking.

"I think the more accurate title is King who lost the North." Danny said. The man was good at fighting battles but he was clearly losing the war. One way or another the Starks would lose the war. The offer he was giving him was for the best.

"I will not be insulted no matter who you are." Robb Stark growled with a hard look in his eye. The man was dealing with a lot Walder Frey apparently was working with the Lannisters and the Westerlings and they had come up with this plan together.

Robb like his uncle was probably wondering what he was going to do when he found his wife's family. Whether his wife was involved was something no one was sure of yet.

The fact that the Westerlings had almost cost him the war and his life only added insult when it was known that marrying Jeyne Westerling was the cause of many of Robb's problems.

That was why Danny was careful about who he got involved with. Family in Westeros was dangerous.

"Robb I want to be honest with you. As a general you are great but as a king you leave a lot to be desired." Danny said looking him the eye.

"Who are you to judge my son?" Catelyn asked him as the room grew more and more tense. The Starks and Tully's in front of him glaring at him while Sansa looked around the room worried over which side to take.

"I am the man that has saved most of your family from being dead." Danny said to the room as Danny made his eyes glow an ominous dark green as he faced them.

"Must I remind you Lady Stark you are the one that started this war?" Danny said to the woman and she glanced down losing all the rage and determination that she had. The old woman most likely remembering what she had lost in this war and what she had almost lost if it had not been for him.

"Robb you started this war to get your family back. You have your sisters and I will give you your brothers back as well. Becoming my vassal in return is not that much to ask is it?" Danny asked the man who was only a year older than him.

"My lords I am not sure how they would take it." Robb said clearly getting more and more tempted the longer they talked. Danny had a blank face but on the inside had a devious grin.

The man had no clear goal now. He held no desire to rule the country. He was doing this for family and once they were given back he lost a lot of the determination. His people had told him that they learned from Robb's people that Robb's time as king had made the man more and more miserable as time went on.

"They will come to accept it. Especially when we deal with the Ironborn together." Danny said and watched as all the Starks grew hard faces as they remembered what had been happening to the North while they were warring with the south.

As much as they might have distrusted him they hated the Ironborn more and they had a long list of reasons too. Helping them take their home back would make the people of the North rather grateful and as they said the North remembers.

Getting Daenerys to not wage a war with the Starks was his biggest concern.

"Fine I accept your terms." Robb said after talking with his family. Danny had spent the time flipping a coin paying them no attention.

"Thank you." Danny said as he caught the coin and got out of his chair. He left a duplicate with them to go over the details of their deal.

"Where are you going?" Arya asked him. Clearly all the family wanted to know but she was the first and boldest to say something.

"I am going to have some fun with the prisoners. I will leave you Waler and Roose though." Danny said as he got closer to the door.

"How many prisoners are you taking?" Brynden Tully the Blackfish asked him.

"About sixty." Danny said thinking on it. Sixty was a good number.

"Should we expect to see them again?" Robb asked him.

"I wouldn't." Danny said waving at them and heading to the dungeons. He finally had a perfect amount of people that he could use for his test that no one would miss that deserves their fate.

"He scares the fuck out of me." The Blackfish said thinking he was out of hearing range. Danny just shrugged it off and went to his destination.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Danny stood atop the coliseum looking down at the Freys who were looking around in terror. Whether it was because they had fallen through a portal or the fact that the sky was a swirling green.

This place was his version of the afterlife. It was based of the ghost zone. His followers that arrived here after they died had all their personal needs met. They deserved happiness for helping him conquer a country.

This was also the place where he could think of his plans without anybody finding out. In the world of the living anyone could be spying on him. The magic of that world could not do much but spying was definitely possible.

The Warlocks of Qarth if they were still alive probably were not his biggest fans.

Here he could create without worry of anybody seeing what he planned on adding to the world. This was part of his plan for the Dothraki. He was going to stop them from hunting people and start hunting monsters.

The prisoners were going to test how strong his current creations were.

They were like beta testers. Beta testers that had no choice and could not leave.

"What is the meaning of this?" one of the braver prisoners asked him as he floated above them.

"You guys will be doing a task for me today." Danny said with his voice echoing all over the arena.

"Then you will let us go?" Another prisoner asked.

"Hahahaha. No you lot are going to die but thanks I needed a laugh." Danny said creating a coin and tossing it into the arena. The coin was constantly changing images before it landed on the ground.

A picture formed above him showing what image the coin had landed on.

"You guys are going to deal with the four armed minotaur." Danny cried out as he created the creature in the arena. The minotaur was scary enough to them but when they noticed the axes in its four hands they began to panic.

Some began to run for it only to find there were no doors in the coliseum and others tried to fight the beast with the arrows and swords that he had gifted them to make it seem just a little bit fair.

It all ended the same. It wa sa bloody and gory mess. People split apart and laying in the sand. Cries of anguish and despair rang out as the minotaur rounded on them. They shoved other in its path while they tried climbing the walls and steps to escape.

It did not work for any of them.

Danny just watched while sipping a soda and eating popcorn. The creature was a little too strong for the world of the living but this was what beta test were for.

As soon as it was finished Danny opened a portal and took the corpses back to the land of the living. He turned them into flowers and scattered their bodies to the winds.

"All in all it had been a good day." Danny said when he felt someone trying to call him.

Activating his stone he saw the person contacting him was a soldier that he had left in Dorne.

"My king we have a problem." The soldier said clearly nervous.

"What is it?" Danny asked the soldier.

"Your ships are destroyed." The soldier said.

"What are you talking about?" Danny asked him wanting him to be specific.

"The ships you left in Dorne have been burned and are now unusable." the soldier said clearly terrified of what he might do.

"Anything else?" Danny asked feeling the soldier was still holding something back.

"Yes there was a metal chest with a letter inside near the burned boats." the soldier said.

"What did it say?" Danny asked.

"It said "We will not allow you to conquer our home so easily monster." my king." The soldier said to him.

"My king?" The soldier said nervously.

"I will have more ships and men sent to back you up." Danny said ending the call before the soldier could say anything else.

It appears like someone wanted to challenge him and his rule. Danny was going to enjoy crushing them.


	12. Chapter Eleven: People Around the World

**Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom or A Song of Ice and Fire**

* * *

 **Chapter Eleven: People Around the World**

* * *

(late) 299 AC

Tyrion sat on the table lost in his own thoughts while surrounded by his family. The loss of Sansa Stark had enraged his sister, father, and nephew while he was thinking more of the events that had happened while the boy-king from the east had somehow frozen the entire room.

The only upsides to the event was that Baelish was dead. That had certainly been a surprise. He had been standing next to Sansa looking up on her as the laughter of the court rang out. The humiliation was not new but he had still been wishing that he could have gotten drunk.

He had heard the doors opening and the laughter dying and the next thing he knew the bride was gone and Baelish's blood was all over his plate. The weapon that did it was nowhere to be found.

The panic of the guests happened next and their shouts of fear and terror engulfed the room preventing people from hearing the words of the person next to them. It was even harder for him due to how short he was.

His main concerned at the time was making sure people did not trample him to death while they were rushing out of the room. Getting outside had not helped anyone because seeing the knights and guards dead in the halls only made things worse.

"I want his head!" Joffrey screamed gaining his attention for a second before returning to his thoughts.

The worst thing about it was the cards that had been left behind. The language had been strange and foreign but by some magic they all understood their purpose.

For his sister and father their letters had been basically declaration of what would happen to them as punishment. The boy's letter had said that death was too easy a punishment for them. They would live through torture and the loss of their lands and money. For those two it was a crime worse than death.

His letter was the one that made him wary and uncomfortable. The only thing that had been on it was his version of a question mark.

The letter had to be burnt immediately. With his sister's paranoia and his father's distrust of him showing them a letter like that would not have done him any good.

It did make him worry about his future though. After all the boy could have killed them all when he had arrived in the capital like he did Baelish but instead just stole the Stark Princess.

It did make him wonder what kings and princes noticed in the Stark girls that made them want to kidnap them?

"I want that bastard dead! I want him to know true suffering before he dies! I want him to watch as his queen's eyes are plucked out of her head before she is cut to pieces! Then and only then can he die!" Joffrey raged through the room ignoring Cersei's attempts to console him.

Joffrey had been inconsolable since the disastrous event. He had been torturing Sansa since her father died and had gotten more pleasure from that than he had when visiting a brothel. Nowadays though Joffrey's life was a nightmare. A part of him found joy in Joffrey's suffering. The boy had never hid his enjoyment caused by the pain of others.

"Calm down Sweetie." Cersei said as she she tried to gain control of her son but his nephew just shook away her hand.

"I want revenge and nothing else! He deserves nothing less for his crimes against me!" Joffrey raged and as he turned towards the table Tyrion could see the long scratch marks running down his nephew's face. His nephew had gotten that from the bird the boy-king had left with his nephew.

Joffrey had tried to move it the moment that he had it had struck with its talons and did not stop despite the boy's scream. Despite the Maester's best efforts Joffrey would have the scars for the rest of his life.

That was only the start of his nephew's problems. Since that day problems just seemed to follow Joffrey no matter where he went. When he went outside birds would attack him and cow pies would fly at his face from random directions.

There was also word that he was not getting enough sleep as he was constantly plagued by nightmares. The way Pycelle described it was that he was having nightmares of coughing up crows and losing his hair among other things. There was also this horrible song that kept playing on and on while it happened talking about humiliating the boy.

It only made the boy angrier and it did not help that word was that the boy-king was conquering more and more of the kingdom.

"Calm down Joffrey." Tywin said with his voice as steel. Joffrey turned to rage at his grandfather but was silenced when Tywin stared at him. Tywin had long since taught the boy that he would not bend to Joffrey but unlike with Tyrion Joffrey knew he would not get away unpunished if he disobeyed his grandfather.

Tywin still did not believe in magic and superstition. His father was of the opinion that the boy-king had one of the servants poison the food. He had started with the cooks and when that had gotten nowhere he moved onto the other servants in the castle.

None of them confessed and he knew that they were more than likely telling the truth but his father had still tortured a few within view of the other servants to make a point and instill fear into them of his family.

Cersei had wanted to kill a few of them and would have if his father had not forbidden her.

His father was in a worse mood than ever lately. Things were just getting worse for their family as the days and nights passed. Even the fact that his brother was back was not helping matters. Jaime may have lost a hand on his journey back to the city but he still wanted to be Kingsguard.

His father had not taken the news well. Under different circumstances his father would have likely disowned Jaime but this was a time of war and his father wanted the family to show a united front even if that was not the truth. Jaime was now treated just a little better than him. Joffrey mocked him, Tywin ignored him, and Cersei was angry at him.

Jaime tried dealing with it but he was not used to having his family turn against him like that. Jaime was either always loved or feared but now without the ability to wield a sword no one feared him and without the love of his sister and father Jaime was learning what it was like to face hardship.

It was not going well. Jaime was drinking so much that even he thought it was too much. It was also why he was not at this meeting.

"Then what do you suggest we do grandfather? Wait until he is at our gates with his magic, armies, and dragon queen?" Joffrey asked staring at Tywin.

"Brute force is not going to solve anything. We need to be cunning when dealing with our enemies." Tywin said but that did not stop Joffrey.

"You mean like you and the Freys?" Joffrey asked Tywin and he and his sister froze at that while Tywin grew even colder. His face may have been cold as ice but the tension in the room was burning hot at the reminder of what happened with the Freys.

The word was that his father tried to have the Freys assassinate the Stark army while they were guests of the Freys for the marriage. It had not worked out and the Freys that had been at the twins were either prisoners or dead. The worst part was that the boy-king had married Sansa Stark. The words may have been passed through the land as gossip but everyone knew that they were true.

It had helped them get the faith on their side though. The septons and septas throughout the land spoke of the heresy of the boy-king at every sermon trying to whip the crowd into a frenzy.

His father gave the faith money but had the soldiers join his army. Despite how bad it was his father refused to let the faith have too much power.

Before anything else was said there was a flash and a piece of paper appeared. They were all tense as despite his family's hard effort to ignore magic they knew without a doubt already who the letter was from.

Before any of them touched it the letter glowed a bright blue and the image of the boy-king and Doran Martell appeared together.

"Lannisters I want you to know that while I am truly sorry I cannot present this in person it bring me true joy to tell you that the betrothal of Trystane and Myrcella is over. We have allied with King Daniel and are coming for your heads." Doran Martell said and Tyrion felt terror in his heart for both what was coming at them and the pain his sister would bring down on him.

He was the one that gave Myrcella over to the Dornish after all.

"I give my word that no harm will come to the girl from either myself or my king. We are not you we do not harm children in Dorne." Doran said and Tyrion could feel the room fill with hate and a desire for vengeance.

"If you are wondering why all this is happening remember that saying your family likes so much. A Lannisters always pays their debts." The boy-king said to them with a smile clearly mocking them.

"And your family owes a lot of people." Doran said to them and then the paper burned up taking their images away and leaving the Lannisters alone with themselves.

Joffrey screamed in helpless rage, Cersei broke down into tears most likely for her daughter but his father just remained silent probably wondering how to deal with this development.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Leonidas stood in front of the prison cell guarding them with the utmost care. These two prisoners were important to his king's plans and that meant that he could not let anything happen to them.

That would be a failure that he probably would not be able to come back from. Capturing Edric Storm and Shireen Baratheon had been one of the most important goals of their conquest of Dragonstone. That was why he had personally requested to watch over them while Barristan watched over the queen.

He was especially glad for that today given that she was currently with the king or the king's copy. He wasn't sure which since they looked exactly alike. Hearing people have sex while standing outside their door was not a job he wanted.

Leonidas had been on Dragonstone for a couple weeks and had found the castle very depressing. The castle was huge and made of a dark rock that made it feel like it was constantly sucking the joy and happiness out of people.

That was probably why Stannis Baratheon had been so silent after the invasion. The man had said nothing when they had captured him. He never responded when they tried talking to him. He walked to death with the same scowl he had on the night that they captured the castle.

The servants said that it was how he was and that he never smiled or laughed. The man showed no fear while facing death and it truly was a terrible one in his opinion.

The queen was the one to carry out the punishment. She had the soldiers create a platform for him to stand on and used her three dragons to light the man on fire. Death came quick but probably very painfully.

There was silence while it had happened. The servants and knights following Stannis watched in muted horror. Stannis's wife broke down crying after it was over but not because her husband was dead but because it meant that some prophecy was wrong.

The woman was clearly mad and so they swiftly put her out of her misery the next had been about four days ago. The children had not been there and told that they had been executed swiftly and had been word about some red priestess that had been working with Stannis that had escaped during the invasion.

It was said that she was the one that had been advising Stannis and convincing to burn their sept down as it was an affront to the red god. That was why the village people had not rose up in an effort to save the man. Along with the fear of death they believe that he brought it upon himself.

"I will make the lot of you regret what you have done." Shireen said to him. The look in her eyes not that of a scared girl but someone determined to accomplish her goal.

"This was war. Your father made a claim for the throne. He should have known that there was a chance that things would not work out." Leonidas said as he stared at her. The two of them had been given rooms in the castle. The only reason that they were in a cell now was that they had tried to escape.

Their other allies were being imprisoned in a cell that was on the other end of the prison and under constant watch as well. The only reason they were not dead was that the queen appreciated their loyalty. Though she had said that if they tried again that they were to kill them.

"How can you serve such monsters?" Edric asked him. The boy had taken down three armored knights before he had been captured. Part of it was because they weren't allowed to kill him. The other because even though he was young he was very strong.

"My king is a lot nicer than most would be in his position." Leonidas answered but before anything else could be said the door down the hall from him opened and two people walked in.

"Leonidas do you want to take a break?" Gistar asked him in uniform with Rytas standing behind him.

"I am good but if you want to be helpful bring me something to eat." Leonidas said as he turned his back from the cell and faced the soldiers under his command.

"Very well commander." Rytas said and the two of them left closing and locking the door behind them. Those two were not from Qarth but soldiers from Lhazar. It had taken a while but his king had taken the Lhazareen and made them warriors.

There was still a grudge between them and the Dothraki that served the king and queen. They were trying to work together but there were still fights that happened here and there.

The queen kept the peace to the best of her abilities but it was known that it would take time before that they would get along. Being friends and allies was even further but the queen was not giving up.

"Are you two hungry?" Leonidas asked the two children who glared at him.

"I am in no mood to be chained again." Edric said to him. After their last breakout attempt the two of them had to be chained to the wall by at least five guards each and fed by the fifth while the other four stood behind them ready to fight if they so much as tired to break the chains.

It was on his orders. While many would consider that too much for just a bunch of kids he knew better than to underestimate someone just because of their age.

"Well how about you little lady?" Leonidas asked Shireen who refused just like her cousin. The two could fight as much as they wanted but eventually they would get hungry and he could wait the two of them out.

It was not like they were going anywhere.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Rohlf rolled under the sword swing. It was still hard to believe. Not long ago he was being raised as a farmer and now he was being trained as a soldier in an army led by a boy younger than him.

"Come on Lhazareen you must be better than this." Jyrga his trainer taunted him as he came in with another swing of that sword. The only good thing about it was that the sword was made of wood and not steel. Otherwise all his bruises would be cuts and he would have fallen due to blood loss.

"My name is Rohlf." Rohlf said as he pushed up and came with a swing of his own wooden sword. This was just the beginning of training the other people that were fighting in the training arenas dealt with much harsher challenges.

He could not stop here the shame would be too much.

"I should have known not to expect much from you. No wonder the Dothraki constantly attacked your people." Jyrga said and he charged the man intent on hitting the man in the face with the sword. Despite it being wood and this only being training the king had made these swords as heavy as steel swords. So getting hit with one would still hurt.

"Don't look down on me." Rohlf said as he tried to bring the sword down over the man. Jyrga blocked the sword swing and punched him in the stomach while he was focused on the swords. He dropped like a bag of rocks.

"You focus too much on the sword and lose all attention elsewhere. That is not good." Jyrga said while he struggled to get up from his knees and the ground. Jyrga may have looked skinny but the man could punch very hard.

"I hate you." Rohlf growled as he looked up at Jyrga. The sun of Astapor ran down on them and that made it even worse. He would not get water for another hour so he had to keep his breathing even and tempered even while in a fight.

"You are complaining too much. I have shown you the other arenas and this training is nothing compared to what you will be going through later." Jyrga said as he brought his foot down in an attempt to stomp him. Rohlf rolled out of the way not even caring of the sand that was covering his body.

Rage and determination were his motivation. From all the stories the people of the city told him they would help him win.

The fact that he was sent to the ground again even worse made him think that those people were misinformed. That or they could have been lying to him believing that it was the truth.

"Come on get up." Jyrga said looking down on him. He would have liked to get up but he was too sore to even try that. The best thing he could do right now was lay in the sand and hope someone felt bad for the son of a shepherd.

"I cannot move." Rohlf groaned out. Even speaking hurt him. To think when this all begun that he thought it would be easier than this. He had not believed this would be easy but he had hoped that it would be easier.

His king planned to capture most of the world and his older brother was already fighting even though he had less training then he was getting right now. He may have been the younger brother but he was the more mature one out of the two. He had to make it into the army and make sure to meet up with his brother.

The idiot was more than likely to get himself killed if he wasn't there. The fact that he hasn't was still a parents were worried all day and that made it really hard for them to farm.

"Fine we are done for the day." Jyrga said dropping his canteen of water before walking away. He was really tempted to try and reach for the water but even his thirst was no match for the pain his body was in.

When he did open his eyes the sun was gone and the moon was in the sky bringing a cool wind along with it. Sitting up his first move was to drink all the water in the canteen.

Gulping down that water was amazing. He would have believed that it was the most delicious water ever no matter what anyone else said.

Walking down the street he looked at all the closed building that in the morning were either selling foods or other items. It was still hard to believe that this was Astapor. The dust that was known to fly throughout the city was gone due to the king. The city was also more colorful due to the king ordering the council that was in charge of the city redecorate the building.

No one said no to God-king Daniel if they were smart and so the council went to work as quickly as possible. The buildings were now varied in color though many were done in white and green since many thought that would appease the king. They probably weren't wrong as the king was fond of gestures that showed his people appreciated him.

Each city had a week festival that praised the king. For a regular king it might be seen as too much but King Daniel was a god and it only made sense that he desired such a thing. The gods were known to be cruel and prideful. At least with King Daniel you could at least expect your prayers to be answered if you completed a task for the king.

As he reached his family's farm he broke out into a run. His family always panicked about him until he showed up in the door. It was understandable given that they were farmers and were still nervous about living in a city filled with Dothraki.

They admitted that from hearing the way of the city before that living here now made it sound like those people were spreading rumors and just plain crazy.

"Your back!" his mother shouted at him as she wrapped him up in a hug and began to cry. He just let her do it as fighting it would only make her cry harder.

This was now his life and he had gotten used to it.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Jarrold sighed as he accepted the plate from the servant. He really hated this job. It was probably one of the safest assigned by his king but he just found it so boring. The others were in a battles that while dangerous at least had some enjoyment.

He was reduced to being the babysitter of a crazy person.

Lysa Arryn was never said to be the most rational person but when she heard about the death of Peter Baelish it was said that she fell into a depression worse then when her husband Jon Arryn of the Vale died. She kept her son with her and no one could separate the two despite many people trying.

After many attempts and resulting in her screaming and throwing things at the person asking the knights of the Vale decided to let her calm down naturally thought they tried their hardest to keep the two of them alive.

They kept a constant watch of her and brought her meals to her room. The marriage proposals had died down since her madness had become apparent. The chance of controlling the Vale was not worth it if you had to be married to her.

A majority of the worries the nobility of the Vale was focused on what they thought were bandits attacking their lands and robbing their houses. All of the lords and ladies focused on their houses and that chaos allowed him and the other members on this mission to thrive.

They were able to gain spots in many castles with the claim that their allies sent them. They They claimed that the lord that sent them to guard them was paying them and so that the lord of the castle wouldn't have to.

The fact that they were willing to give their lives to protect them and the lord would have to pay them nothing made the Lords of the Vale very grateful. So grateful that many did not bother to look deeper into their claims.

There were very few people who would refuse something given to them for free. Especially when it was more men in a time of war.

For the ones that did question it well they died without question and that helped make the nobility in the area even more paranoid and fearful.

Kotar had created the plan. Apparently the king had wanted them to become his agents for missions like spying and was probably why the scroll they had been given allowed them the gifts of being unseen and the speed beyond that of twenty men.

The commander said that they were to wait in the shadows for the signal to be given and then they would strike fast and quickly.

Jarrold could see that it was the best way for them to achieve their goal but he just wished that it was not so boring. At least they were given food, beer, and the women were always looking for a distraction and sex served pretty well.

There was only two women they were forbidden from going near. One was Lysa Arryn and they all avoided her as she was not much to look at on a good day and those were long past for her.

The other was the woman that helped sneak them into the castle and fed them gossip. Word was it that she was to be one of the king's queens and none of them were dumb enough to dare and try to make a move on someone the king desired.

"Milord when does the king plan on making his move?" Jon Stone asked him and he had to fight the urge to give a sigh of irritation. Jon Stone was one of the servants that they had bribed to keep them aware of the gossip in the castle.

Kotar wanted them to be aware of everything going on as information was important. He may not have that many years of fighting as he was from Qarth but even he knew that information was important.

It was also why he was staying in the shadows and hiding in the quarters of his fellow soldiers. Kotar was not from Westeros like him and so his skin tone would make people suspicious of the story they had given the nobility.

The only people working in secrecy in the castle were those that had Westerosi accents and skin tones.

The soldiers would get the information and then report it to Kotar and he would make a decision afterwards. This was why he had to deal with people like Jon Stone. He was stupid, cowardly, and disloyal. All the qualities that were useful in this work but also dangerous as if he was caught because it was more than likely he would talk the moment he was caught and captured so he could avoid torture.

He did not have fear of the king so he would do and say anything to keep his life and that made him unpredictable and there was a chance he would do something stupid like telling the lords, ladies, and knights the truth to get either money or a title.

That was why Jon was told that there was many agents in the castle and in the region but not given an exact number. This way he would not endanger their task. It was also what was keeping him alive.

"Don't worry. When it is time to strike you will be told." Jarrold said walking away from him and planning to deliver the food to one of the knights watching Lysa Arryn.

He was in the position of a knight but the truth was they still looked down on him and gave him annoying tasks because he was from somewhere else. He was just counting down the days until the signal was given.

He was going to enjoy that day so much.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"Damn it." Errick said as he felt the hammer slam down onto his thumb and not the nail.

"You alright Errick?" Dayl asked him from below. They were carpenters working on their newest building in the city their king had renamed spiritton. The place had been theirs for a while but the war with New Ghis had prevented their work. The clean up of the cities of all the dead bodies had only added to the problem.

Bodies had been lying in the streets pierced with swords and spears. They were still discovering new bodies of the Ghiscari that tried fighting their army.

"Fine just hit my thumb." Errick said as waiting until the throbbing stopped.

"Can you still work?" Dayl asked him.

"Probably." Errick answered while Dayl sighed.

"Let's take a break and get something to eat." Dayl said and he paused and looked down.

"Won't Master Grava yell at us for it later though?" Errick asked. He was still a young apprentice and he really did not want to lose this job.

"He will understand. It is better to make sure your hand is fine so you don't make a mistake while building or injure yourself worse." Dayl said. With that Errick dropped his hammer and climbed down the ladder.

"Fine." Errick said but before he could say anything else his stomach began to rumble.

"Let us get something to eat. We have been working for a while now." Dayl said and they began walking through the town.

They eventually arrived at the Iron Shield tavern. They waved at Dayl's cousin Baylor and ordered two beers and sandwiches. The strange food was said to have been created by the king while he was celebrating his conquest of Qarth.

In his opinion they were delicious. Their King was truly brilliant.

"So do you think it is possible?" Dayl asked him after sitting down and taking a drink of beer.

"What?" Errick asked.

"Do you think our can conquer both Westeros and Essos?" Dayl asked him.

"If it was anyone else I would say no but with our king possibly." Errick answered. Between the two of them he was the only one to actually see the king in person. Errick had been there when their king had conquered Astapor. Dayl joined the empire later but it had been because his lands had been conquered.

"What is he like?" Dayl asked him.

"You have heard the rumors obviously but seeing him in person is something else. He looks so young that you think he's harmless but then he does something unbelievable and shows you how different he is from regular people." Errick said thinking back on the king and even after all this time he could remember how terrifying it was when finding out that the city had been conquered.

People had been dying for quite a while in Astapor and people were getting sicker without hope for a cure but then the king had come and made all of those issues a thing of the past.

He would never go back to Astapor due to all the bad memories but he did not think he would ever forget that day. The people that the king had thrown in the lake would probably never forget either. They were probably grateful to still be alive now that they knew what their king was capable of.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Nazda watched the sun rise from below the oceans and took in the wind as it blew past. The reach was truly a beautiful and bountiful place. She could see why her king wanted this land. The fruits were delicious and the land was good for farming.

The only problem facing the castle of Oakenshield now was the troublesome Ironborn.

Their ships were waiting out in the distance probably trying to figure out a way to attack. They had been at it for days. The first night they had tried catching them by surprise by a sneak attack but it had failed and they sent their corpses on the beach deep in to the sea.

Seeing that had not stopped them. In fact she was sure that made only more determined to come and try to capture the islands the castle was on. The Ironborn may not be too smart but they were determined.

Stupid and determined a truly dangerous combination.

The other soldiers were aching for them to come to land so they could kill them again. She just sighed. They were originally just supposed to protect the woman that their king fancied. They helped her capture the castle and put her family in the dungeons.

Falia sure knew how to hold a grudge and Nazda wondered why their king fancied her so much. The only thing she considered good about ehr was that it seemed that she was not becoming his queen.

Falia Flowers was someone that would truly be terrible at the job.

According to her they met while the king or one of his duplicates was traveling through the land. She said it was love at first sight. She would agree it was something at first sight but probably not love.

Her king for all his amazing powers was still a man and Falia was the type that many men would lust after.

Their job was to protect her and secure this place as a base in case the Tyrells decided to be stupid and they had to conquer this land like all the others. Their king had placed her in charge and she would see their task was completed perfectly with no screw ups.

When the Ironborn had turned up they had used the power given to them by their king and the sea came alive to attack the Ironborn. Tendril of water turned into spikes of ice and shot from the ocean and impaled the Ironborn.

That was how they had made it to the island without using a boat. Their king had given them power over could control all forms of it. They could turn it to ice and snow. They could make it steam and gather it from the air to make weapons and other things.

Many had begun acting like children when they discovered the power and started throwing snow at each other as soon as they figured how to make it. She had to smack some sense into a lot of people that day.

They would have turned the reach into another version of the North.

She was tempted to join them but she was in charge and so that meant that she had to be responsible and that was why even though she liked the weather she turned her attention towards the Ironborn to see how far out they were. She let them keep their distance but whenever got to close she would create tendrils to drag them into the sea.

They were trying to invade but eventually they would have to retreat or attack somewhere else so that they did not starve.

Being in command was not easy but she would not prefer anything else. Her sisters were elsewhere fighting and she would not be the one that brought shame to her people.

She refused to allow such a thing to happen.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Varys watched the boy train in the yard. Swords of steel clashed and the older man was pushed back by the ferocity of the lad. There was purpose and anger in his strikes. Enough to knock the man to the ground.

It was funny how years of planning was ruined and it was not even on purpose. It was times like this that made him wonder if the gods out there hated him.

A life of suffering and once he actually tried to make the realm better his plans were either fought against by another schemer or ruined by a devil child.

"How is Aegon doing old friend?" Illyrio asked as he stepped out of the shadows though he was already aware that he was there. The man was now too big to hide in the shadows like he had when they were younger.

Life had been good to his friend and the evidence of that was his stomach that just grew by the day.

While he was not a thin person Illyrio was big enough that he felt like he had was as thin as a King's Landing orphan.

"He is doing fine considering the news." Varys answered. Aegon was mad that not only had he lost his sister to his enemy he had lost her dragons and the claim that marrying her would bring.

No even if he had claimed the throne there would always be doubt if he was truly Aegon Targaryen.

"It is understandable but I do have some good news." Illyrio said and Varys grew tense at the news for he knew what was coming.

"I am still not sure if we should trust those priestesses." Varys said thinking about the fire priestesses that Illyrio had hired. They both knew how he felt about magic and how it had screwed up his life.

They would not have met if it had not been for magic.

"In times like this it may take a monster to get rid of another monster and they claim that there is enough magic that they can bring dragons back." Illyrio said.

"Trusting a red priestess is what cost Stannis his war." Varys reminded him. He was truly sad for what happened to the man but as far as he was concerned it was the punishment for daring to mess around with magic.

"Yes but to fight a killer we must send a killer." Illyrio said.

"Very well but I want you to know that I think this will end horribly." Varys said.

"True but if the priestesses are lying we can find one way or another to deal with them." Illyrio said while taking a sip of wine. Seeing cups of wine made him think of Tyrion. He wondered what the man was doing now without him. They might not have been friends but he rarely got to meet someone as smart as him yet not as mad and selfish as Littlefinger.

"I also have another surprise." Illyrio said.

"What kind of surprise?" Varys asked wondering what else his friend had planned. The sound of steel was still clashing behind them so they knew that Aegon was still training and would be for a while.

"One of my friends found a lost bear while wandering through the city." Illyrio said and two of his servants opened the door and in walked a face he had not seen in a long time.

Varys came face to face with his old acquaintance Jorah Mormont.

"What an intriguing find. I hope you thanked your friend." Varys said as he looked at Jorah who clearly has had better days. His eyes were red and his face looked hard, tired, angry, and best of all desperate.

A lot could be done with that and they were just the people to figure out those kind of uses.

"I assume he wants something?" Varys asked Illyrio and ignoring Jorah for the moment.

"Yes but we can talk about that later Jorah has been inside all day and I wanted to let him get some air." Illyrio said and they watched as Jorah walked to the edge of the balcony and looked over and saw Aegon and Jon Connington training.

The world were truly getting interesting. A prince thought to be dead aiming to face off against a demon god trying to conquer the world.

Bards would probably sing of this tale for ages. All they had to do was make sure that their prince was the one that was standing victorious in the end.

It was a new game with new players but he was always good at games involving shadows and secrets.

After all he was the spider and there were always people to trap in his web.


	13. Chapter Twelve: Calm before the Storm

**Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom or A Song of Ice and Fire**

* * *

 **Chapter Twelve: Calm Before The Storm**

* * *

(Late) 299 AC

"It is finally time." Danny said to himself as looked up at the clouds above him. He was enjoying the peace and quiet as he thought about his next move. It was finally time to attack King's Landing and take the crown.

"My King did you say something?" Garain one of the soldiers serving under Garda asked him while looking down towards the ground. Given that they were currently on Harrenhal's biggest tower it would be a long way down if he lost his balance and fell.

Danny had come up here to decide where his army would go next. The war had gone on as long as it needed to. Any longer and he was just dragging his feet. Becoming king of this land was not the end of his ambition so the longer he waited the longer his other plans took to be completed. The Dothraki and those in the Free Cities still had to be dealt with before his conquest was complete and they were back in Essos.

They had come back to Harrenhal after the disaster of a wedding because it had the most room to hold their army and vast fields would produce enough crops that they would be in no danger of starving or tapping in to the reserves the soldiers and generals used when they were on foot.

Of course he had to get involved so that the crops would grow faster than they normally would. According to the people of the north Winter Was Coming. He could hear the capitals in the sentence when they spoke. Speaking of warnings coming from the North apparently ice zombies were coming to kill every last living thing.

If the Night Watch was to be believed anyway.

Robb Stark said his bastard brother was the one in charge of the watch now and that he would not be one to make up such a tale if it was not true. Danny was willing to accept it because it was entirely possible the story was true. In his original universe pandora's box was real and so was the reality gauntlet.

Reality becoming a thing of legend then becoming a myth before being dismissed as fiction was something that happened countless times. It was the nature of time and age. Those that were alive so long ago were dead and people naturally turned skeptic without proof.

His army had been skeptic yet cautious after hearing the news the letter had. They had spent too much time around him seeing what he could do to dismiss it outright but they did want more proof. The people of the north had been more than willing to believe their own people's superstitions and stories.

He had decided to deal with it right after he had conquered King's Landing. A war with the undead was not something the world was ready for. He could probably deal with it pretty easily. He was thinking to make that day a holiday so that no one would ever forget.

Danny rose up off the ground and stretched out his arms. He was bored of cloud watching and wanted to do something new. He began walking to the door that led inside to the giant dragon-burnt castle.

"Your Grace should I come along with you?" Garain asked him. Garain was there as he was his current "guard". Garda sent someone to follow him as "protection" but it was more so that they could keep an eye on him and make sure that he did not encounter anyone that would have made him get vengeful and or angry. They were there to try and keep the situation calm and to hopefully prevent him from getting creative and turning people into statues or animals.

Or statues of animals.

It had been happening a lot more lately due to the smallfolks that had been acting as assassins. The Septons and Septas in Oldtown had been spreading rumors about him and inciting the peasants of this world to strike him down for justice and the gods.

Many had snuck into the castle to try and claim his head. Obviously it did not go well but he had to admit their attempts were funny for a while. One attempt involved a group of twenty trying to scale one the towers of the castle to reach him at the top. It ended up with him manipulating the winds to shake up the ropes.

The soldiers below had bets on who was going to fall first. A knight from the north ended up making a thousand gold coins that day. They all had to fight each other for hours the next day for letting a group of twenty sneak past them though.

Another had tried passing through the castle disguised as a prostitute. He had tried to kill a knight and take his place only to be almost killed. The would be assassin had fled and tried to hide behind a curtain only to learn the curtain was hiding a hole in the castle. He took a fall and would have died if Danny hadn't decided to intervene.

Another had attempted to kill his chef. She probably thought it would be easier if she killed them with food. She found herself tied up and bound by the chef who used to be a former sellsword. She joined all the other would be killers.

They all became statues and acted like gargoyles for the castle. They were left on platforms that surrounded the castle. It was to be a very long time out. They would be freed when the war was over and all the fighting was done. There was always a use for a willing assassin. Even if he did not need them the same could not be said for his queens. Who knew when they would require someone able to get rid of enemies of the family while he was not around.

He let the guards follow him but they knew that they had to ask his permission for them to follow and to understand when he told them to stay away and let him be on his own.

"No I will be fine on my own. I don't plan on leaving the castle." Danny said opening the door and facing the candle lit stairway that led into the building. The first time he had set foot in the castle Danny had wondered if the legends were true and the place was really haunted or cursed. His ghost sense had not activated but the place was still creepy at night.

It was a perfect example of what not to do when building a castle. Harren the Black deserved his fate for building such a monstrosity.

"Would you be so kind as to tell me where you are going so I can tell the others if they need to find you?" Garain asked him as he walked through the doorway.

"I plan on going to the dungeons." Danny said as he closed the door behind him and walking to the bottom of the castle all the while whistling the tune of In The Hall Of The Mountain King.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"Have you come to torture me?" Roose Bolton asked him. Clearly the man had seen better days. His eyes were red and his clothes were dirty. It also looked like someone had been smacking the man around if the bruises on his face were anything to go by.

"Who did that to you?" Danny asked gesturing at his face area. He created a chair for him to sit down and face the man that had his hands and feet chained together.

"A few men from the north." Roose said while not saying any names.

"They say the North never forgets. Trying to kill the lot of them probably did not win you any friends." Danny said to the man.

"Clearly." Roose said to him with a sigh. Danny could see that the man had not been broken either mentally or physically but was being patient to see if there was a way to come out ahead in his situation.

He did not think it was possible given what he did and what his son was doing in the North now. The Bolton name would end with him and his lands and castles would be distributed to someone else. His servants and vassals would probably be happy. According to the rumor mill Roose Bolton had not been a pleasant man before the war had even started.

His bastard son Ramsay was said to have been born because Roose had raped the mother. The reason it happened being that the woman's husband did not let Roose sleep with her before him. That was just one among his many list of crimes. Truly Roose Bolton was a man that deserved to be in chains and headed for an execution.

"Why have you come here?" Roose asked him leaning against the cot that served as his bed. It was made out of straw and grass. It was probably very different from the blankets and pillows he used when he lived at the Dreadfort.

"Mostly to observe you in your suffering." Danny said. Discussions of what was going to happen to him were still going on even though they had been here for two weeks. The Starks had been the ones that had control over the decision given that the man tried to kill Robb.

All the Starks and Tullys in the castle wanted the man dead but the method was what everyone was disagreeing over. Robb was for simple beheading and not drawing out the man's suffering. Catelyn was on his side and just wanted it over. Sansa wanted the man killed while being used for archery practice in return for the crossbow bolts Robb was pierced with. Arya wanted him stabbed to death by dozens of swords while strapped over a bed of coals.

The cruelty and imagination of that surprised and impressed him.

Arya had lost parts of her family in the capital and it seems she refused to accept the loss of any more. Their was a fierceness in that little girl. Garda and her would get along fabulously.

"You are just like my son. So focused on your amusements that you do not see the bigger picture." Roose said sighing in annoyance.

"Speaking of your son he is rampaging across the north." Danny said to Roose. Word has it that Ramsay was allied with houses like Whitehill, Umber, Karstark, and a few others.

The North was still under attack from the Ironborn and that prevented them from uniting to deal with and more minor houses were falling under his sway and causing trouble in the North. It was close to being a civil war and without a Stark there to take control it and force their submission the chaos only continued to escalate.

At least that was what Robb and Catelyn kept telling him. He told them to wait and trust in him because he had a plan to deal with that.

"Ramsay has refused to stop his rampage of the North." Danny said staring at the man.

"I can see where this is going." Roose said to him not moving but gaining a determined and composed face.

"You do?" Danny asked him letting him lead the conversation.

"Yes. You are wondering if I would convince my son to stop his rampage so your northern soldiers can focus on the fight so you can get another crown." Roose said completely convinced that he was right.

"Would you really do that?" Danny asked him with a serious face.

"Yes but first you must release me from these bindings." Roose said extending his hands towards him.

"Sorry but that is not happening." Danny said to the man who turned to him stunned.

"Then how I will help you stop my son?" Roose asked him.

"Oh you misunderstand. We are planning on killing Ramsay Snow. We do not need your help." Danny said standing up and vanishing his chair. He then walked out of the cell door.

"Then why did you come visit me and act like you were considering freeing me?" Roose asked him.

"I told you that I wanted to enjoy your suffering." Danny said as he walked away from the door. He could hear the man shouting for him to come back but Danny just walked away and felt the smile on his face grow bigger as the man began to rant and rave.

This was truly a good idea.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Walking through the halls with his smile still on his face Danny bumped into someone and knocked them down. Looking at who it was Danny gave a sigh before kneeling down to help the poor girl up.

The girl on the ground was Roslin Tully. Danny knew that the girl had not been having a good time since her wedding. Not only had her father betrayed the alliance he made with the Tullys and the Starks he had tried to kill them and failed. Walder was now in a corpse rotting in the ground like the rest of the girl's family.

Roslin now had no family, no home, and no title. The only things she got where from Edmure and his kindness and that was very little given her actions in the Frey's scheme. Roslin mainly tried to hide herself as much as possible whenever she had to leave her room.

The small chance that she might be pregnant was the only reason Edmure had not wanted her dead along with the rest of her family and who knew how long that would last after nine months passed.

Her life was hanging under a sword and she knew it.

"Are you alright?" Danny asked as he tried to help her stand up.

"Yes. Thank you your grace." Roslin said nodding but not looking at him. He could not help but feel sorry for her.

"I want to know how you have been Roslin." Danny said looking at her. She was bout the same age as him and in a situation where she would probably never be able to see the bright side of. He knew why he felt so sad for this girl. She was used by a father that did not care what happened to her. He was in a similar situation with Vlad so long ago.

The girl should not have to pay for Walder Frey's mistake.

"Where is your husband?" Danny asked Roslin who just grew more uncomfortable with him and seemed to struggle to answer him. Danny just sighed and waited. Eventually Roslin gave in and walked near the window.

Danny followed her and saw where she was pointing.

Edmure Tully was coming out of one of the prostitutes camps. Danny sighed as he understood what was going on. Edmure had been running wild since he almost died and was going overboard with the drinking and the whoring. Roslin could not say anything given it was her family that had started this mess.

"I can talk to him and get him to calm down." Danny said looking at Roslin who gave a hesitant nod. Danny was more sympathetic to Roslin than he was to Edmure so he was perfectly fine with being on her side.

If he had to use his powers to manipulate Edmure than he was fine with that too. Edmure was not the smartest tool in the shed and would probably never realize that he was being manipulated.

"Why don't you go find Sansa and find something to do together." Danny said to the girl. Sansa had told him how she felt bad to see Roslin constantly terrified of everyone in the castle and to be in terror of being brutalized for revenge. Sansa may have had some mental scars from her time with the Lannisters but it had taught her empathy and sympathy.

"That would be nice my king." Roslin said before she left him walking very fast like she was afraid the earth would swallow her whole if she stopped for just a second.

"I am going to have to keep an eye on that girl." Danny said with a sigh. He was way too emotionally involved now to back away and not help. Edmure and Roslin would live happily ever after or there would be hell to pay on anyone who tried to interfere.

Danny created a duplicate to go and deal with Edmure while he went back to his original task of finding Robb Stark. The man was supposed to be at the feast later tonight so he had to make sure that he did not miss it.

Robb had been in a depressed state since they arrived at the castle. His life was not going so great right had lost his wolf, his castle, and members of his family while fighting in this war. Robb was still being sent letters by northern men and women who blamed him for what happened at the twins and for falling for such a trap.

Danny would have ignored those letter and thrown them into a nice warm fire but Robb wanted to read them for some reason. He personally thought that they were making Robb depressed. Robb would not listen to reason though and just kept moving forward with his Stark stubbornness.

Danny would let Robb's family deal with that though. All he wanted was for the dude to show up. Tonight would be the last feast before they moved to the capital and took down the Lannisters.

The Lions would be pushed off the throne and he would take out his last two major enemies remaining in this war. The war of the six kings was about to be over.

After all he would be the last king standing.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"My Lord we are all here." Tormas said stating the obvious to him. Of course they were all here now. Tormas had been the only one they had been waiting for. Danny wondered if he left the best person in charge of his navy.

"Yes and there is a lot to talk about." Danny said with his hands laying on the huge table. The table they were all sitting it at was huge. It took up the majority of the room they were in. So much so that he had to manipulate the space inside the room to be bigger than it actually should be. It was the only way to get food and water in here from the servants while they planned for their next move.

The servants of course could not hear a single word they said unless it involved the servants bringing them food. The people seated at the table were a mix of flesh and blood humans and holograms. Danny could have brought them all together but the other parts of his army still had important tasks to do.

It was better that they continued their objectives.

The table members were made of the lords and commanders he left in the east, the soldiers that came with him and scattered around the west, and the remaining soldiers that Robb Stark had when they joined his forces. This way everyone was in the loop and did not make a plan that would screw someone else over.

Edmure's folly with the Gregor Clegane at the mill was still talked about by many of the soldiers from the North and the Riverlands. It was after all what had led to the whole marriage between Roslin and Edmure. That event would not be forgotten given how many family lines had been killed and how many more might have been.

"Tell me have you received more ships?" Danny asked Tomar. The ships were their main source of food. The ships would be sent with guards to prevent them from being taken by pirates. The food would be sent to Dorne and then a portal would open and transport it to the armies.

That was why having the ships being burnt to ash was not good.

"Yes new ships have been made and they have been sent with supplies." Tormas said.

"The supplies are being protected as well?" Danny asked Tormas.

"Yes. We have twenty soldiers on board each ship acting as a guard." Kurtan said to him.

"Do they and the ship have capable weapons?" Danny asked. They should have given that he had recently sent them weapons capable of manipulating small amounts of electricity. Fighting on water should give them an advantage over whatever ships decide to attack.

"Yes the cannons were placed on the ships and the weapons were handed out per your instructions." Wendello said.

"Now that you have that all settled we need to discuss something else." Rodrik Forrester said interrupting the conversation. Danny really wished he had let the man heal naturally instead of instantly and save himself a lot of trouble.

"Calm down boy." Brynden Tully said clearly trying to get the young lord to not make him annoyed.

"No I refuse! Every day we spend here means another day my family is in danger up in the North. What we need to focus on is getting our lands back not here stalling and watching clouds!" Rodrik said slamming his hand on the table.

"I like watching clouds." Danny said but that did not help and only made Rodrik's scowl more fierce. He could not help but feel the people of the north were far too serious and moody.

They all knew about the problems Rodrik's brother had while dealing with Ramsay's and the Whitehall's men. They knew because he would not stop talking about it.

"I said we will deal with that soon." Danny said to the man but it did not seem that he was content with that.

"When exactly is that?" Rodrik asked him in a serious tone while all the members that were there as a holographic projection seemed to grow nervous.

"We will send men to the North after I have taken the capital." Danny said to the man.

"And when will that be?" Rodrik asked him.

"I will announce my intentions later at the feast and that is all that I have to say on the matter." Danny said with a harsh tone that shut the older man up. He could tell Rodrik had more to say but was aware that doing so now would not end up well for him.

"How are thing going in the empire?" Danny asked the lords and merchants.

"Things are going well your grace." Wendello said.

"There is news though. Many red priests and priestesses have been travelling to the free cities. There have also been many people in taverns and whorehouses attempting to get people to join them." Matthos said.

"Do you know for what purpose?" Danny asked him. If the free cities were up to something he would like to know about it given that they were his last targets after he was done here.

"Not yet my king. We have sent spies to learn their objective but the red priestesses have some magic that makes it easy for them to notice when one of our spies is in their presence." Matthos said.

"Have any of them been killed?" Danny asked.

"No but we believe that is more so that they do not draw your ire towards them." Egos said to them. That was very smart of them and it made them a hell of a lot more suspicious.

"Anyone else have anything to add to the meeting?" Danny asked the group.

"I do but it is something meant for the king alone." Leonidas said finally speaking up in the meeting and Danny had to admit that he was very curious.

"All right everyone else leave." Danny said talking to the flesh and blood people in the room. The servants and lords left the room some more reluctant and curious than the others while all the other holograms left immediately after he said the words.

"What is so important Leonidas?" Danny asked. This had to be something really big and important.

"The Queen is pregnant." Leonidas said dropping the metaphorical bomb. Danny could feel his eyes widening as he took in the information.

"Well that is definitely news." Danny said.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Danny looked down at all the people sitting at the tables below him. The lords, ladies, soldiers, and servants. They were all getting drunk with great abandon. The music was was playing so loud that the voices of the people below could not be heard beyond shouts of joy. Things had been pretty rough for a lot of them so this feast was letting them cut lose.

"Listen up my people." Danny said as he stood up with a cup of wine in his hands. His actions caused the band playing music to stop. There was silence in the hall with all eyes on him.

Danny's outfit helped with that. It was armor that covered him from the neck to his feet. It was dark black with cloth underneath it colored green. It was based on Gilgamesh's armor. Say what you want about him but the man knew what how to look cool and intimidating.

"Whether you were with me from the beginning or have joined recently I want you to understand something. We are going to bring peace to this land. The reason that I came was this land was in a state of chaos. Villages were slaughtered indiscriminately, people lived in terror, and the unjust people in power watched doing nothing to fix it…" Danny began with his words drawing the people in. It was similar to Ember's power but he was not using music. His words were all he needed. People with charisma could do it as well but Danny wanted to make sure his word stuck in their heads.

All people needed to march for a cause was the belief that they were in the right and their actions could be justified. That was why even though most of what Danny was saying was a lie the people listening to his words would believe him. They did not need to know that he added plenty of his own chaos to this war or let their own self destructive tendencies become something for him to take advantage of.

In the end it was probably for the best though. To have him as king over both continents was better than having Joffrey or Euron in charge. Between the three of them he would not kill people for no reason.

When he kills people there is a very good reason for it. Either it was part of a plan or they had brought it upon themselves.

"Together we can put an end to all of it. United we can end an era of cruelty and begin anew. Together we can get justice for all those who have been wrong and killed unjustly in this war." Danny continued and heard the cheers of the crowd. Public speaking was a lot less terrifying when you knew that if you messed up you could rewind the event and do it over until you got it right.

"Two days from now when the new year begins we will have the capital under our control. From there it is just a task of cleaning up the mess. We will free your people and take back your lands. You lot have lost much in this war and your families and lands have suffered. That is obvious to anyone with eyes or ears." Danny said looking down at his followers who returned the gaze with eyes full of determination. The people of the North were looking at him in full agreement but below that look was a flame of determination.

"If we move as one. It will be impossible for anyone to stop us. If we stand united there is nothing that we can not accomplish." Danny said to the group and saw them nodding along.

"So eat and drink your fill because in two days the year ends and the golden lions will be running in terror for the justice they have escaped from for so long!" Danny shouted as a toast and the hall was soon filled with cheers and raised cups.

Danny knew that during this celebration that many bastard would be born. There was too much celebration going on for people not to go off and have sex. They were feeling good and invincible. They believed what he said and believed in him.

The thing was that for his plan to go off well a portion of them would have to die. The city would have to be in fear and terror for his plan to go off the way it wanted to and a one sided slaughter would not give him that.

These people smiling at each other and partying under his banners while trusting each other to protect them and keep them safe would soon find themselves falling into despair and dying. Those that believed in him would get a happy afterlife at the least.

Danny had already decided to move along this path so he just had to deal with it and move forward. This was a betrayal but it would help with his future plans and he could not sacrifice that for a few people. He started this knowing he would have to kill some people and let others die.

So he could not back down now that he was so close.

At least they would get a party full of food, alcohol, and sex before they died. Not to mention a day to get over the hangover.

"That was an amazing speech." Sansa said as he sat back down. Her family was sitting next to him as a place of honor given that they were going to be married.

"Thanks. It was a lot easier than I thought it would be." Danny said as he grabbed her hand and looked at her face.

"Is something the matter?" Sansa asked him.

"Nothing. It just makes me happy to see you smile." Danny said and put all of his angst filled thoughts behind a door in his mind that he would not open until a long time from now if ever. Regrets and doubts would only weaken his resolve and that would make all the deaths he had caused to this point worthless.

He made promises that he would be king of this land and that was what he would do.


	14. Chapter Thirteen: Fall of the Lions

**Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom or A Song of Ice and Fire**

* * *

 **Chapter Thirteen: Fall of the Lions**

* * *

(Early) 300 AC

Danny opened his eyes and felt a weight on his chest. Looking down he could see Sansa asleep with a smile on her face. Even asleep she still looked beautiful. He was truly glad that he had chosen her as one of his wives. Her personality was still a little too kind to be a queen but he knew that she would get their eventually.

He turned intangible and left the bed to get ready. By the end of today he would have King's Landing under his control. From there the rest would just be sweeping up the last remaining soldiers standing in his way from complete domination. The other regions in the seven kingdoms were either allied with him or soon to be under his control.

His soldiers had been doing very well in their given tasks and all they needed know to complete the job was the sign that he had taken the capital.

"So today is the day." Sansa said gaining his attention and making him turn around to face her.

"How long have you been awake?" Danny asked. Sansa was still in bed with her eyes closed and he know he did not wake her.

"I have been awake for some time but I did not feel like moving yet." Sansa said.

"Get your sleep because soon things are going to be very loud and chaotic." Danny said as he opened a door in the room that held a tub inside of it. One of the more practical changes he had made for this world was stressing how important bathing was. Sickness could be deadly in this world for regular people they could catch an illness very quickly. So each room in the castle had a tub in their room with the pipes travelling through the castle and ending up far away from them. Harrenhal was very big and had vast amounts of land.

"Soon my father will have justice." Sansa said as she got up. Danny spent a few seconds staring at her chest before shaking his head to get his mind focused. If his sense of time was right the sun had just risen and all the soldiers were getting ready. There was plenty of time since the army was not moving until the afternoon. His allies in the capital needed their time to prepare since they were just regular people.

"Yes and we will be able to do anything we want." Danny said as he waved his hand and watched as the tub filled with water.

"I have been dreaming of this day for so long." Sansa said to him.

"I know. You will get to personally deliver justice to the Lannisters." Danny said to her as he phased out of his clothes and sunk into the tub. The warm water was just perfect in his opinion.

"What about your promise to the Martells?" Sansa asked him.

"I have figured out a way to keep my promises while allowing you to get your revenge." Danny said closing his eyes and just relaxing.

"I trust you." Sansa said to him.

"Thank you." Danny said to her before moving on and focusing on how all of his plans tied together and how soon it would be time to finish his conquering of Essos. He knew that the Free Cities have been gathering men to fight back his advance but he would show them like all the others that their efforts are pointless.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Danny walked through the castle with a stride full of purpose. The people he passed by all looked nervous as he passed. The servants paled and hurried with whatever task they were doing as he moved through the halls.

Danny paid it no mind at the moment. This was going to be one of the final battles and the tension in the castle could be cut with a knife. Knights had been seen getting into major fights for the slightest thing.

He just let it happen as long as the conflict did not really escalate. Broken bones and injured faces could be healed easily enough.

He eventually found Robb in the garden with his wife. Just standing in the shadows and watching he could tell that Jeyne was pleading with Robb for something. Probably it had to do with her parents getting out of the dungeon. Going by the frown on her face it was not going well.

He just patiently waited until the two of them were finished. They would have to deal with their problems eventually. Especially since Robb did not seem to be considering leaving Jeyne. Given everything Jeyne's family had done if they had divorced her family would more than likely be ruined.

It was the more difficult choice for Robb given that everytime any of the Northern soldiers saw Jeyne they were reminded of the fact that they had come close to death. Another reminder was that Robb no longer had his giant Direwolf with him. Robb and Greywind had been together in this war so long that people thought of the two of them as one.

Just looking at him had people notice that wolf was gone. Danny knew that when people were not around Robb would break down and cry over everything that he had lost in this war and that he spent a lot of time at the grave he had made for his wolf.

Sansa had told him how before the war began how they had met with their wolves. The Stag that had killed the mother Wolf had likely been a metaphor if not a prophecy. The fact that it had died died South of where they were usually supposed to live was not lost on any of the Stark Siblings he had with him.

They had all lost their wolves one way or another. Arya at least had the reassurance that hers was just running wild somewhere with it's own pack. Arya was just happy knowing that she was alive and free.

Seeing that Jeyne was leaving Danny made his move and walked over to the table that Robb was sitting at. Without hesitation Danny took a seat facing across from Robb.

"Do you want something?" Robb asked him.

"What no hello or good morning or any other greeting for your newest brother? That hurts deep Robb." Danny said with a grin on his face.

"I am not really in the mood right now." Robb said to him with the same stoic frown on his face that his father was apparently known for.

"I think you will want to hear what I have to say." Danny said with a grin on his face. Robb stared at his face for a few seconds before giving a sigh in defeat which made Danny's grin even wider.

"What is it?" Robb asked.

"I decided to see if your brother was telling the truth about the dead rising up in the North. It seems that it is true." Danny said to Robb.

"So the White Walkers are back?" Robb asked him. He now had a frown on his face probably thinking back on the stories he had grown up hearing.

"It seems so. Just standing in the North my duplicate could feel the feeling of cold hatred and a desire to kill moving through the land. The feeling is lessened due to that giant wall you lot have but that is only making the rage and hatred grow." Danny said thinking about the feeling his clone had experienced. The rage and hatred of the dead flowed through the ground in a constant state. It was building up constantly. For what amounted to basically ice zombies they sure had a lot of hate.

"Do you want to wait before attacking King's Landing?" Robb asked him.

"No. We are fine attacking now. The wall is doing its job and keeping them on the other side." Danny said. They were in no danger at the moment and he really wanted to attack King's Landing.

"But what if they break through while we are dealing with the Lannisters?" Robb asked him.

"I can deal with them easily enough." Danny told him and it was true. The ice zombies did not bother him that much because he was sure that he could deal with them easily enough. Even if the were animated by an ancient god of evil like the religion of R'hllor would like to have everyone believe they did not scare him.

"So your plan is to ignore them until you are finished with your war so you can conquer this land?" Robb asked him. From his point of view it probably seemed uncaring and selfish and if Danny was someone else who heard this in Robb's point of view he would think it was selfish as well.

"Do you want to know why I am not worried?" Danny said to Robb.

"This is why." Danny said as he lifted his arm and let it burn in a green flame and Robb fell back from his chair in surprise. Robb stared back at the green flames that surrounded his hand.

"You truly can control wildfire." Robb said in a tone that was both one of awe and fear.

"Sure." Danny said as he lightly twisted his other hand and Robb was lifted back into his seat.

"So you can burn the White Walkers whenever you want to." Robb said to him.

"Yes. So after the capital is mine I will deal with the problems coming from beyond the wall." Danny said.

"Fine. It is not like I could change your mind." Robb said.

"True. There is another thing I want to talk to you about." Danny said.

"What?" Robb asked.

"I found Bran and Rickon." Danny said and watched as Robb just froze like he could not believe what he was hearing.

"What are you talking about? Bran and Rickon are dead." Robb said with anger and sadness in his eyes as he finished talking.

"Actually that is not true. Theon never found them he just murdered two kids and claimed that they were Bran and Rickon." Danny said.

"Where are they?" Robb asked him.

"Beyond the wall." Danny said simply and watched as Robb rose up from the table.

"We have to save them." Robb said to him. The look in his eyes said that he would go even if Danny tried to forbid him. Robb had thought he had lost his brothers a long time ago but now that he knew that they were alive Danny knew there was no way he would wait while they were in danger.

"I need you to take a moment to calm down." Danny said to Robb.

"I cannot calm down. My brothers are in danger." Robb said.

"They are perfectly fine at the moment and even if you were to go get them you would only be bringing Rickon with you." Danny said to him.

"What do you mean?" Robb asked.

"Bran is not ready to leave yet. He wants to learn more." Danny said.

"What are you talking about Bran is a cripple. It is incredibly dangerous for him beyond the wall." Robb growled at him.

"True but Bran also has magical abilities and is trying to learn more from people who live beyond the wall and still have the ability." Danny said to Robb.

It had truly been a shock finding that out. Even more so when he finally let the raven in and learned about the three eyed raven. For so long that bird had been attempting to enter his mind. Of course he would not let that happen and had created a space for them to talk without giving it direct access.

Just because he was curious and decided to listen to the clearly magical bird did not mean he was going to be reckless.

Brynden Rivers and Bran had been the ones to describe to him what the White Walkers were and what their plans were for the rest of the world. Apparently someone was supposed to come along and deal with them but Danny's presence on the planet had changed things.

According to them since he changed so many things it was now his responsibility to deal with them.

He agreed to it only because he was already planning on fixing this continent up. The White Walkers were just another thing to be swept away once he was done with his conquest.

They were not the only targets on his list that had to be wiped away once he finished the war but they were the most magical and that was something to make sure to always remember. He would probably keep it as a holiday. It could be this world's version of christmas or thanksgiving.

Families join around a fire at home giving gifts to each other thankful to their god-king that removed the threat of the ice zombies. There would definitely be statues and songs to go along with this deed.

"Magical powers or not what happens if they are stronger than you think and get my brother?" Robb asked him.

"It is not going to happen. As long as they do not leave their current location they should be safe." Danny said. His duplicate was still there keeping an eye on them to be certain they did not leave or do anything stupid. Ossha, Jojen, Mira, and Hodor were also helping him keep guard even though they found his duplicate suspicious and tried hard to stay away from him.

He did not let it bother him because he did not care that much about the lot of them. The only one that held his interest was the boy with the magical powers and crippled legs. He could probably fix those later when the boy became an official member of his kingdom.

Bran's powers made him very useful. Not only could he see in time but he could also put his mind into other people and animals. While his original ghost powers could do that and better there was no reason to not have Bran use his talents.

"I am not sure." Robb said and his face showed his hesitation. Danny just gave a sigh at this.

"Do you not believe in me?" Danny asked.

"In my life I have learned that hope can alway be crushed no matter how powerful someone is." Robb said.

"Fine. If you cannot believe in me believe in Sansa who believes in me." Danny said.

"What?" Robb asked.

"I promised Sansa that I would find and reunite her with the remaining members of her family. I have not broken that promise yet and I do not intend to start now." Danny said. It was the main reason he was still protecting Bran and Rickon with a duplicate and not some soldiers or simply bringing them to Sansa.

Having her family on bad terms with him would probably make Sansa sad and he did not want that.

"Fine. It is not like I have any other choice but to wait." Robb said with a sigh of defeat that made Danny smile happily then get rid of it when Robb began to glare at him.

"Another bit of good news is that they still have their wolves." Danny said to Robb.

Danny idly wondered if because they went further north instead of south their luck was increasing. The Starks that had come south had lost their wolves and went through betrayals, assassination attempts, and suffered beyond belief. Compare that with the Starks that went further North and the opposite had happened.

Bran and Rickon on the other hand escaped their castle being captured, travelling through the woods, made friends, passed through the wall, and learned that Bran had magical powers. If that was not luck Danny did not know what to call it.

It was either that or the south just hated the Stars more than any other family at the moment.

"Anyway get ready. We leave in a couple hours. Most of the soldiers are getting ready or are done and waiting." Danny said as he got up from his chair.

"Where are you going?" Robb asked him.

"I need to send a message." Danny said as he left Robb and headed back into the castle. He saw Catelyn pass by him and head to talk to her son for something.

He paid it no mind. It was finally time for his other soldiers across the continent to begin their endgames. There was no longer any need to wait. Everything was set and all the players were where they all needed to be.

All of his current enemies were in checkmate and they did not even know it.

Danny knew that if there were any people looking at his face his smile might have reminded them of a predator about to pounce on its prey.

They would not be wrong to think so.

Today the lions would and he would take their place.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0

As Danny and part of his army marched forwards towards King's Landing he could not help but remember how he arrived in this world without a clue of what to do next and now he was minutes away from the first man to conquer both Essos and Westeros.

They could have appeared right in the city like they had so many times but Danny wanted to let these soldiers enjoy the moment so he teleported them to an area that was not far enough from the capital but enough to let them get swept up in the moment.

He needed them focused on the fighting and sacking of the city. His plan required the city be as chaotic and disorganised as possible so that when he started making his moves there would be very little people paying attention to him.

His style had yet to fail him through the two years that he had been on this planet.

The Lannisters had gathered all the lords still allied with Lord Tywin in the capital for two reasons. To see the wedding between Joffrey and Margaery and to come up with a plan for dealing with him. Their soldier were stationed throughout the city.

The Lords were all together in room for the feast to celebrate the wedding of Joffrey and Margaery. Though it was truly just a feast. After the war they would have a proper ceremony so the peasants could see it. They would not have even done this if they had not been challenged by certain lords and ladies of the realm.

Tywin did not like to be challenged or seen as weak for anybody. With all the chaos going on back in the Westerlands any sign of weakness on his part would be seen as either cowardice or that the old lion was finally weakening and it was time for the vultures to sit back and wait to see who won the war.

It was what Tywin had done during Robert's Rebellion and all knew how that turned out.

Many others had taken such an approach during this war. The Lord of house Brune was such an example. He had sent each of his sons to fight on a different side during the early days of the war so that even if one of them were killed there was still someone to hold onto their land and titles.

"We are almost there my king!" a voice from the front shouted.

"I am aware keep going!" Danny shouted in response. The generals had already been told the plan and the soldiers had been given the outline. Everything was already taken care of.

There were other soldiers ahead of this group making sure that there was no one getting in their way and so that they could bring down the walls of King's Landing. Wildfire was to dangerous to be used here and he did not need his men getting killed by it while setting it up.

Instead he had created dynamite. It had taken them little time to understand the concept even though they were doubtful that such a small thing could make a big enough explosion to take down the walls.

He had to sacrifice many trees near Harrenhal to show their exploding power. They all wanted it after that and Danny concerned that they might blow themselves all to kingdom come had given it to the most responsible people.

When he felt the earth shake and smoke rise beyond the tree line Danny knew that the attack had begun. Danny watched as the men in his army gave a roar and charged forward. They had pulled swords, axes, maces, and other weapons. They knew that once this war was over there country could finally improve itself and all the people who had died to get here would have their revenge.

Danny let them charge ahead without him. They knew their job so there was no longer any need for him to stay with them. His targets were in the castle so it was there he went.

Looking around Danny could see the flames and the dead bodies that were filling the streets. People were hiding anywhere they could possibly fit terrified of the soldiers dying out in the streets. They looked skinny and pale like they had not eaten anything in a while.

Tywin and Cersei had taken the whole whoarding food to another level. Even before he had decided to attack the capital and Stannis was still talking about his claim the people in the capital had been starving and forced to eat rats and probably worse to survive.

He would not be surprised if they had become cannibals to avoid starving.

There was definitely going to be a feast later. These people needed food, water, and wine. That was all that was probably needed for him to go down as the greatest king ever in their eyes.

Going by the beheaded heads on pikes around the city it would be no contest even if he did nothing for the rest of their lives.

Shaking his head Danny in a green cloak walked through the shadows unseen. Danny stepped over corpses with spears stabbed through them and other with daggers through their eyes and had to give a whistle of appreciation. His people sure worked fast.

He turned intangible and walked through the huge red doors and entered into the castle.

Anyone unlucky enough to not be on his side and still be in the castle was killed. He made them turn into bubbles so that it would be as painless as possible for them. After all there only crime that he knew of was being at the wrong place at the wrong time.

They were more than likely guilty of something as this was King's landing but he was not interested enough to question each and every person.

He walked through the garden until he found the people he was looking for. The majority of lords and ladies were asleep. It was not by choice but by something that was added to the food they ate.

"Congratulations." Danny said to the only family that were still awake and aware of his words.

"Thank you my king." Margaery Tyrell said to him.

"You can call me Danny given that we are soon to be married. My other wives will and do call me by my first name." Danny said as he walked up to center table where his targets were lying asleep in their food.

"So are you going to kill them now?" Olenna asked him as he had them lay down next to each other on the ground.

"No that simple. I have promises to keep to certain people. I have a plan for that though." Danny said.

"Are you going to tell us this plan of yours?" Olenna asked him.

"I don't want to ruin the surprise.' Danny said as he looked down at the Lannister's bodies and the objects around them.

"You like being cryptic?" Olenna asked him.

"Very much so." Danny answered her looking up at her and her daughter.

The war for Westeros was now over and soon the armies of the Free Cities would experience the same. They could raise as many soldiers as they liked but in the end he would stand victorious above all.

There was no other way this could possibly end.


	15. Chapter Fourteen: Coming Together

**Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom or A Song of Ice and Fire**

* * *

 **Chapter Fourteen: Coming Together**

* * *

 **(Early) 300 AC**

Danny looked down from the basilica to the city below. The city was now filled with two kinds of people. There were the people cheering over his accomplishment with both awe and pride and another group full of fear trying to avoid him and his people. They scurried in the shadows or stayed inside their houses as much as possible. He would have to spend some time trying to change their opinion on him but he had all their lives to improve their image of him.

They would have to adapt anyway. Their lives were about to change in ways that they could never have imagined. They would have to adapt if they wanted to survive and live in this new world. There were still pockets of land that were resisting him but they would face the same fate as everywhere else soon enough.

Fighting against him was a hopeless endeavor and their stubbornness would just result in their deaths but sometimes people had to experience it firsthand themselves before they believe the stories of others.

"I wanted to talk with you." Margaery's said from behind him. Danny turned around to face her. Even though she was older than him he had grown tall enough to be able to look over her head.

"What did you want to talk about?" Danny asked as he walked away from the edge of the castle and closer to her. Ever since he had captured the city the Tyrell's had been preparing for the wedding. He had offered to do it all but Margaery and Sansa wanted to do it the old fashioned way. This was not just a marriage between the him and Margaery. It was also their crowning ceremony as the rulers over both Westeros and Essos.

It had to be a grand spectacle and Danny agreed with that. He had started with grand gestures and it was not time to stop with them yet.

The parts of the army that were traveling with him were glad that their part in the fighting was done for now and they got to take a break. The soldiers fighting around the country would soon get letters to tell them to finish with their tasks. They wanted to join the others and start partying.

"I want to talk about them." Margaery said as she pointed to the Lannister heads resting on pikes. Cersei, Tywin, and Joffrey had looks of terror on their faces and just looking at them made you wonder what sort of tortures that they went through before being put out of their misery.

"Okay what about them?" Danny asked her. Margaery had spent time in the city before he had ever met her so she had to know how vicious and cruel their family was not to mention how they always went on and on about how Tywin had massacred the Reins. In his opinion those three truly deserved this fate. He was sure that there were people that originally lived in this land that were celebrating their deaths even if they did not like him.

"You told my grandmother and I that you were not going to kill them." Margaery said to him. Danny knew that she was not concerned about the Lannisters but that he lied to his allies. Danny understood her worry and caution. He was something they had never faced before and the only reason they were not afraid for their lives was their small amounts of trust in him. If that went away they would go being terrified alongside everyone else.

Danny did not want that. He wanted her to be happy with her life. So he was going to explain to her what was going on. It was already obvious that she could keep a secret. She would not have made it this far if she could not.

"Come with me." Danny said as he held out his hand for her. She grabbed it after a few seconds clearly wondering what could be happening. The moment she grabbed his hand Danny phased them through the castle until they reached the dungeons. Margaery had not been expecting it and so she gripped his hand extra tight. Danny noted with amusement that for such a thin girl Margaery had a strong grip.

"What is going on?" Margaery asked as they walked through the brightly light dungeons. The torches were glowing a bright orange with candles that would last for hours. Danny had people coming here making sure that this place always had lit candles during the day and people on watch.

If he put people in dungeons he did not want them to have the slightest chance of escape. With how many secret passages were in this castle it was not improbable that there were a few in the dungeon.

"Why are we here?" Margaery asked him.

"I want to show you something." Danny said as they walked deeper into the dungeons. Making a turn Danny eventually led Margaery to a cell that was completely isolated from the others. This was where all of her questions would get the answers she wanted.

"You are wondering if I was lying to you earlier and I want to show you that I am not." Danny said as he turned the handle of the door. He had in the past week rewrote reality around the castle to let him open any door he wanted regardless if it was locked or not. This was his castle now and there should be nothing he could not find in it if he so desired.

"Come in and look." Danny said as he opened the door for her to look inside and enter if she so wished. With a deep sigh and a few deep breaths, she nodded and went inside. That was good because as she looked from the outside she would not have been able to see or hear the truth of what was going on inside the cell.

"I will kill you!" Joffrey yelled at me in a frothing rage as he struggled against the chains that held him and his mother against a pillar. They were facing opposite directions of course so while they could hear each other it was impossible to see each other at the moment.

"Hello Joffrey." Danny said as he stared at the former king. He had been keeping the two of them here since he had captured them at the wedding. He had not really hurt either of them besides in their egos. They were a present for Sansa. Sansa was the one that these two had hurt the most and it was only fair that she got to decide their fates personally.

The room not only held an illusion that prevented you from seeing the truth from the outside but it also affected the people on the inside. Time was basically frozen for those inside and when the moon appeared in the sky they fell into a sleep that would not end until the sun rose the next morning.

It had not been like that originally. He had to do it after they refused to eat and would not go to the bathroom in buckets. It saved a lot of effort for the guards required to watch them.

"When I get my throne back I will enjoy repaying this humiliation." Joffrey said growling at him. Danny had to admit that Joffrey had a surprising amount of backbone but he was not sure whether that was from determination or just wounded pride and arrogance. If he hadn't been planning to give Joffrey to Sansa he would have thrown him into a lion pit to see just how much resolve the boy had.

It was still tempting to do so.

"You still think you are getting out of this alive." Danny said as he shook his head. He had not believed Joffrey to be so optimistic. It was however a pointless dream that would never come true.

"If you think my family will rest while knowing you are holding us captive think again." Cersei growled from her side of the pillar.

"Your family thinks you are dead." Margaery said as came to stand beside him. Joffrey's face turned an interesting mix of red and purple as he saw that Margaery was standing with him.

"I will kill you! You and your traitorous family." Joffrey yelled struggling once more to get the chains off but just like all previous attempts it would prove useless.

"I knew your family could not be trusted." Cersei said from her side of the pillar.

"All I have done is for my family." Margaery said as she walked over to Cersei. Danny was perfectly content just staring at Joffrey and enjoying the angry faces he would make alongside the useless threats. Danny was planning to stop eventually but right now was not that time.

Margaery and Cersei were just trading insult at each other so he did not need to get involved. They clearly had issues with each other. If he was going to allow Sansa the option of torturing them why would he not allow Margaery the same offer as long as no physical pain was done to her.

"You finished Margaery?" Danny asked as she came from talking to Cersei. He had had gotten bored and was now mostly making statues made out of ice and then changing them into something else.

"I think so my king." Margaery said to him.

"You can call me Danny. Titles and formality are for all the people that aren't married to me." Danny said.

"What happened to my other children?" Cersei asked him just as he was about to leave.

"They are safe. Even though you probably won't see them again take solace in that fact." Danny said closing the door behind him as he left. What he told her had not been a lie. Tommen and Myrcella were not going to be harmed. They had too much use right now to just be killed.

"Where is Tywin?" Margaery asked him as he held his hand out for her so that they could go back up to

"Tywin is in chains on a ship headed for Dorne." Danny said. He had no use for Tywin in the city and with everyone else convinced that he was dead there would be no rescue attempt. The Martells could have their fun with him until Danny could find Gregor Clegane and send him south as well.

How a man that big had managed to escape Danny did not know. The only reason he was even sure that the man had been in the city at the time had been the twenty bodies that had killed in Gregor's escape.

"Any more questions?" Danny asked her but Margaery just shook her head and let her hand meet his. Seeing that Danny turned the both of them intangible and then they were floating through the floor.

It certainly gave everyone that was a round a good scare. A few actually fainted. Danny could not help but be amused even as Margaery shook her head and sighed.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"Don't move." A female voice threatened him causing Danny to open his eyes and notice the dagger that was being held against his throat. He had not even been officially crowned king of the continent yet and already there were people trying to kill him.

Well it was not like he was in any danger but still he was curious to what this about and also where were his guards because even though he had told them to keep their distance they should have been close enough to prevent anyone from disturbing his naps.

If he did not get his rightfully earned sleep he could be a very cranky person and that spelt bad news for anyone that was near him.

"Hello who are you?" Danny asked even though he already knew. Shae was the whore that had been spending time with Tyrion. Sansa knew her even though they were not that close. She had hidden with Sansa when Stannis had tired sacking the city.

Danny had seen the two of them together when he was spying on the people in the castle and their relationship however weird and disturbing it may seem to him was sort of endearing.

"It doesn't matter who I am. What matters is what will you have to do for me to remove this dagger from your throat." Shae said continuing on with her threat. It seemed he would have to remind her who she was dealing with.

Danny blew on the dagger and watched as it turned to ice and shattered. Now that the annoying weapon was gone they could talk like a civilized people.

"This is about Tyrion isn't it?" Danny as he jumped to his feet and started stretching. Going by her reaction it looked like he was right. She did not even try to deny the accusation.

"Where is he?" Shae asked him after getting off of the ground. Danny had offered her a hand for help but she refused it out of a mix of pride and fear if he had to make a guess.

"In the dungeons alive as can be. I can show you if you wish." Danny said to her.

"Why would you do that?" Shae asked him.

"Call me a fan of interesting love stories." Danny said as he took the lead and started walking back to the castle.

"You coming?" Danny asked without looking back. Soon he heard the sound of footsteps trying to keep pace with his speed. When she caught up to him he stopped walking and turned to face her.

"Word of warning. You ever try to threaten me again and I will feed you to sharks." Danny said to her with closed eyes and a smile but going by the terror that flooded her face she understood that he was completely serious.

"Good now let's go." Danny said walking again like he had not just threatened the girl walking besides him. Servants of all kind saw him walking by. They said nothing as he walked by but it was the way they stared that expressed all of their complicated emotions.

"Ready to see your lost love?" Danny questioned Shae as they walked down into the dungeons. Some soldiers had been reassigned now that the city was captured and their job was to make sure that no one allowed the prisoners to escape or even learn about their existence.

Anyone that was not brought alongside him was questioned and heavily searched. The other soldiers walked through the dungeon their armor strong and durable yet light so that they would be able to fight. Most importantly their helmets had a clear front. No one could pretend to be anyone else. They also had meeting where they saw each other. No new person was hired without meeting the others.

Everyone knew who they were so a new guard or one acting strangely would instantly be met with suspicion.

"Alright we are going to the second floor." Danny told Shae. Danny walked forward and as he moved the flames on the walls turned an emerald green. This was mostly to give Shae a slight spook. He may have liked her but that did not mean he was over her earlier actions.

"How is he being treated?" Shae asked him looking at the green flames terrified at any moment it would go out of control and burn them all to death. The flames turned back to their original color the further he got away from them.

"Here." Danny said pointing at the door Shaw was standing across from. Without another word she ran to the door and started banging on it.

"Who the hell is it?" Tyrion's voice came out in a grouchy and annoyed tone of voice. Looks like he had been doing fine in containment. Danny wondered if he would react the same after he learned what Danny had in store for him.

Shae tried turning the door but it gave no budge. She gave a glare at him of annoyance. With a light smile Danny turned the doorknob and opened the door for her to step in. If Tyrion was by chance planning anything anything Shae was going to end up being the one to get hit. That would be a tragic but there was a certain appeal to such a scene. Shae going to insane lengths to save the love of her life only for him to kill her in an escape attempt.

He could fix whatever wound happened anyway.

"Shae?" Tyrion asked stunned as she wrapped her body around the older and smaller man. Just looking at the face made Danny want to look away but he fought through it. He was already planning on fixing Tyrion's face. Maybe he would make him look like Peter Dinklage. They both would probably appreciate it.

"Hello." Shae said and before she could lower herself down and kiss him Danny snapped his fingers and she went down faster than a sack of potatoes.

"Sorry to break up true love but I wanted to talk to you." Danny said to the shorter man.

"So I take it that you are the god-king that married the Targaryen girl?" Tyrion asked him.

"That would be me." Danny said as he folded his legs and started floating in the sky. The sight of that threw Tyrion for a loop and Danny hoped he never that he never forgot that face. It was his funny especially with the way Tyrion's face was messed up. Danny was tempted to make him a stone statue so he would always look like that but it was too cruel. Tyrion deserved some happiness and if he made the right choice he would have nothing but happiness for the rest of his life.

He only had to make the right choice.

"What do you want?" Tyrion asked as he pulled a short chair from the chair in the room. The second floor of the dungeons were meant for highborn prisoners so it was something more befitting to their station while still being terrible.

"I want you to join my side." Danny said and he could see that his announcement had truly unbalanced the short man.

"Could you repeat that?" Tyrion asked him once he regained his wits.

"Tyrion I am serious when I say I want you to join my side." Danny said looking at Tyrion straight in his mismatched eyes.

"What reason could you have a need of me but to annoy my father and sister?" Tyrion asked him with a deep and cynical frown. Danny knew Tyrion had an inferiority complex jut from hearing his story and knew that he would need to show Tyrion that this was not him playing around.

"I already have capture your sister, brother, father, and nephew. I could kill your family in the Westerlands very easily. I want your help because you are smart and clever and Sansa said you weren't as bad as the rest of your family." Danny said.

"Then what could I possibly do?" Tyrion asked him.

"You could help bring peace to the country and live a life without misery." Danny offered to him.

"What about my people?" Tyrion asked him.

"Bronn, Podrick, and the people from the vale and the west will all be spared if you joined me." Danny answered him. He thought it was very merciful especially when it was compared to all of his other past actions and many of his future ones.

"That sounds swell and all but still you truly are insane to think that I will turn on my family." Tyrion said with a mocking smile clearly expecting to be killed.

"You honestly want to protect the family that hates you and has wished that you were dead?" Danny asked with a raised eyebrow and a curious tone of voice.

"They may have been horrible but my brother loves them and I will never betray him." Tyrion said looking at him with certainty in his eyes. Danny wondered how he would feel when he learned the truth. It had certainly been a surprise hearing it himself. It would probably be enough to get him Tyrion's assistance.

"I have something to show you then." Danny said.

With a snap of his fingers a green portal opened up in the cell. Danny gestured for Tyrion to walk through but he just glanced back at Shae's sleeping body.

"Don't worry. She is coming with us." Danny said and before Tyrion could ask how a stretcher made of blankets and wood appeared under her and started floating in the air. Now she could come with without waking up or being carried.

"While that is great to here I must ask where are we going?" Tyrion asked.

"To see your brother of course." Danny said gesturing for Tyrion to go first.

"I would like more of an explanation." Tyrion said but when he did not answer Tyrion just nodded and walked forward.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Danny and the others appeared in this universes version of the ghost zone that he had created. The location was a giant coliseum. Tyrion and Shae were right beside him in the stands.

"Where are we?" Tyrion asked him looking up at the green sky with swirls or that vast distance that did not look like it had an end.

"Focus less on the where we are and more on the why." Danny said to Tyrion while keeping his others sense focused on the person down in the ring below fighting with a sword like his life depended on it. Which it most certainly did.

"So why are we here?" Tyrion asked him.

"Look down and you will see." Danny said pointing down the mass distance and the moment Tyrion did he froze for a few seconds before running down the stands. Danny just watched and allowed Tyrion to try and get closer. The moment Tyrion tried to get past the stands he bounced into a green shield that knocked him back.

"Would you like some help?" Danny asked walking down to Tyrion.

"Just tell me how to get down there." Tyrion said rubbing his face.

"No problem." Danny said as he tapped the shield wall and brought it down for a few seconds. Before Tyrion could say anything though Danny had grabbed him and flew towards Jaime.

Danny had been holding him prisoner ever since the wedding. The man had clearly been letting himself go since he had been captured. He left plenty of food and water for the man. Even went so far as to restore the hand that had been cut off. Of course it was not for the man's own benefit but for Danny's.

He needed to see how his creatures did in a fight. How their abilities interacted and what it was like to fight them from a normal person's perspective without weapons. Jaime was better than most but he was also without magical abilities or weapons so it was better than most.

He made sure that Jaime did not die or go hungry but all week Jaime had been fighting or resting in his quarters. A duplicate was always available to watch him.

"Tyrion?" Jaime asked while panting and kneeling near the ground.

"You look terrible." Tyrion said. Danny just let it happen. It was not time for him to intervene yet.

"Why are you with him?" Jamie asked.

"He wants me to join him. I said no obviously and now he brought me here probably to use you so I submit." Tyrion said looking at his brother's new hand.

"Just as good as the old one." Jaime said.

"That is great." Tyrion said.

"You are wrong about one thing Tyrion." Danny said as he waved his hand and set up the event he had planned. Before Jaime could blink he was tied to a circular board connected to a giant pillar of wood sticking up from the center of the arena. In Tyrion's hand was a fully loaded crossbow.

"I don't want to hold Jaime hostage. My wife wants him dead and I don't care that much about him to fight her on it." Danny said.

"What makes you think I want to or even would kill my brother?" Tyrion asked him.

"You will want to after you learn the truth about Tysha." Danny said to Tyrion. It had truly shocked him when he had found out. What Jaime and Tywin had done to Tyrion and Tysha had shocked him. He had just been searching through Jaime's mind to see his dreams and learn his secrets but he had not expected to find something like that.

Tywin deserved all the revenge the Martell would give him. Tyrion deserved some revenge too though. Jamie had betrayed his brother and ruined his life in a way that traumatized him for the rest of his life.

This was Tyrion's chance to be free from the mess that was his family. Tyrion had given his love and his loyalty to his family countless times only to get nothing in return except pain and betrayal.

Tyrion of course got froze when he said her name.

"How do you know about that?" Tyrion asked him. His hands trembling in a mix between rage and sadness. Danny wondered if Tyrion was tempted to use the crossbow on him. It would not work but he might be too emotional to think straight.

"I could tell you but I would rather show you." Danny said and above them created a huge screen that showed Jaime's memories. He then stood by the side while Tyrion watched the events play out.

"Tyrion." Jaime pleaded calling out to his younger brother. Tyrion showed no reaction though besides gripping the crossbow tighter.

"All it takes is one shot." Danny said along the sidelines wondering if this was how Palpatine felt when he knew that he got Anakin on his side. The difference between the movie and here is that Jaime completely deserved what might happen.

"Please, don't do this." Jaime asked Tyrion knowing that now that I no longer had a use for him he was as good as dead and his only hope was his brother's love for him. Danny wondered whether that was enough after learning the truth. More than likely it was not but people could surprise you at the oddest of times.

Danny was now just going to watch this play out. Tyrion could now choose what fate his brother met. He could try and save Jaime but Danny would kill him the moment after acknowledging that he was a lost cause. Or he could kill Jaime and help him with his future plans. Obviously Danny's choice was the second one.

Tyrion did not let him down. Before Jaime could beg for his life once more Tyrion shot him in the chest. It struck him straight in the heart killing him instantly. Danny had altered the probability for that shot to save them both the pain and suffering a slow death would cause.

No need to torment Tyrion now. He probably had a lot going through his mind and would need time to deal with it. Luckily now he had land to live on the rest of his days and Shae to keep him company. Altogether not a bad deal.

"Is my answer clear enough?" Tyrion asked dropping the crossbow yet never moving his eyes away from his brother's corpse.

"Yes it is." Danny said looking at Tyrion but his mind already on the next step of his plan. His creatures were ready and he already had adequate prey in mind for them.

The Dothraki were certainly going to be in for a big surprise.


	16. Chapter Fifteen: Schemes and Plots

**Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom or A Song of Ice and Fire**

* * *

 **Chapter Fifteen: Schemes and Plots**

* * *

 **(Early) 300 AC**

Sansa sat in the garden taking a moment of rest and relaxing on a bench lying under a tall tree. She spent so much time helping all the decorators get their coronation ready. She was finally going to be a queen. It had taken a long time and she had to suffer through a lot but if she had to say whether it was worth it or not her answer would be positive.

"H-h-h-el-l-l-o-o." Tommen said looking down at his feet. Sansa was glad to see that he was getting out of his room more. She spent a lot of her free time talking to him to encourage him to do so. His family might have been monsters but that did not mean that she blamed him for them.

"Hi." Sansa said slowly. She did not want to scare him. Tommen had always been a sensitive child and that was before he was basically a prisoner in the castle.

"It is a nice day." Tommen said to her. She gestured for him to sit next to her.

"I think so. Would you like to eat something?" Sansa asked him gesturing towards the bowl of fruit laying besides her. Her favorites were the peaches and plums. They were fruits that she never could have tasted back in the North.

"Would it be alright?" Tommen asked her.

"I have no problem with it." Sansa said and with that Tommen moved even closer though his steps were hesitant and fearful.

"There is no need to worry." Sansa said to him. She could understand what Tommen was going through. His family was split up through the country and he believed his brother, mother, and grandfather to be dead. Not so long ago was that her position and that was why she would allow no harm to come him while he was here.

"T-h-h-a-nk y-o-o-u-u." Tommen said taking a seat and grabbing a peach. Sansa had been hoping that he would have taken an orange or a banana but she would let him take that. If it would make him feel better.

"How are you feeling?" Sansa asked brushing a hand through his blond hair.

"I am so scared." Tommen said.

"Do not worry. I will look out for you." Sansa said while looking him in the eyes.

"What about my sister?" Tommen asked.

"I will ask about your sister. The king can do anything." Sansa said. The moment she mentioned the king though was the moment that Tommen turned white as a sheet and buried himself into her cloak and gripped her tight.

"Calm down. He won't do anything harmful towards you." Sansa said in order to reassure him.

"You promise?" Tommen asked her.

"Positive." Sansa said. Before anything else was said one of the guards of the castle came up to her.

"Queen Sansa Queen Margaery is looking for you." He said as he knelt before her.

"Thank you. Lead the way." Sansa said letting Tommen get up from her lap and back to his feet.

"Very well." The guard said. She would have to learn their names eventually. Her father knew most of the guards back in Winterfell and she would try to do the same. It was only polite.

"Are you coming?" Sansa asked Tommen who was just standing back and looking at his feet while wobbling back and forth.

"Can I?" Tommen asked.

"I have no problem with it." Sansa said. Tommen moved forward and grabbed her hand and the two of them left for the Red Keep.

They walked through the halls and Sansa took note of all the people there. She had not been the best with numbers when she was younger but she was good at recognizing and memorizing faces. She knew who was there from before she left and the people who had come here alongside Danny's army.

The servants whispered as they passed them by but they knew better than to say anything. She was normally kind but she was learning from Margaery and Olenna how to be more political and vengeful. She had been reluctant to take such lessons but Danny had said that she would need to learn these things to be a good queen.

Unlike Cersei she had to learn how to be both kind and forceful when the need arose. She could see where they were coming from. There were still nights when her nightmares reminded her how she had betrayed her father and ended up a prisoner.

She did not want to repeat that mistake.

"Hello." She announced her presence to Margaery with a kind smile. The Reach was a place she often dreamt of when she was in Winterfell and loved hearing the stories Margaery had to tell.

When the fighting was over she was going to ask Danny to take her there. She wanted to see an actual beach and see the flowers bloom in spring. The city was fine and all but she wanted to see fields of grass with no snow and festivals full of cheering people and the city could not grant her that. They were still getting used to their changes.

She might have to change as she became more involved with the country but their still were things that she wanted to see and experience. She was no longer forced to stay in one place and she wanted to see just how large the world was.

"Hello there." Margaery said to Tommen with a kind smile.

"Hi." Tommen said quickly in a small voice before looking at his feet. Margaery just looked at her and nodded showing that she understood that was the best that she was going to get out of him.

"Is there something the matter?" Sansa asked.

"Yes but we can discuss it later." Margaery said.

Margaery was not the type to waste words so it must mean that she wanted to tell her something but with all the people around it was unsafe to say. They could discuss it later in private.

Court politics were another thing that Margaery and her grandmother were teaching her. Danny ignored it all and kept command through his power but they would have to deal with things differently. They were mortal and could die if they were not careful.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Jarrold looked down on the dead body of Jon Stone. Kotar had told them that it was finally time to attack the lords of the Vale in this castle. That meant that it was also now finally time to get rid of the loose ends. He had been happy to kill the man himself. It was mostly because of how much of a risk the man could be that he had been ordered to keep a constant watch on him to make sure he did not say anything to the wrong person.

He had not done so but because of his watch he had seen all of the man's bad habits and just looking at him caused his skin to crawl. The only way to make himself feel better was to kill the man.

It was why he brought him down to the sky cells. It was vast, isolated, and had a quick way for disposing the body. It only took a simple push and the task was finished. He had been kind enough to give the man a quick and painless death even though he had not deserved it.

"Now to rejoin the others." Jarrold said to himself as he opened the door and looked at the dead bodies of the guards that held watch over the sky cells.

Jarrold could hear the screams of the lords, ladies, and knights above. It would bring him much shame if he allowed himself to miss out in their king's plan. The plan was for them to turn invisible and assassinate them quietly but it looked like something had gone wrong with that approach.

All he needed was a target. He could check on the situation afterwards when there was time.

"You there!" A voice called out to him bringing a smile to his face before he quickly hid it and turned around.

"Yes Ser Shett." Jarrold said after looking at a knight of the vale's face.

"We are under attack. Come with me and help me defend the castle." Uther Shett said to him in that annoying arrogant tone that all the people of the vale had.

"I am afraid I cannot do that." Jarrold said to the man while looking for the perfect spot to stab him.

"You are a knight now stop being so craven and help defend the castle you swore to protect." Uther said to him while giving him a look of contempt that had no true effect on him.

"I cannot do that because I am one of the people attacking this castle." Jarrold said as he walked forward and pulled out his preferred weapon from the side of his trousers. It was originally from Yi Ti and it was called a sai.

"Bold bastard. Prepare to taste the wrath of a knight of the Vale." Uther said as he used one hand to pull his sword from his sheath and got into a stance. Like everything in the vale it would be extravagant and pompous. It would be Uther's downfall however as the moment he unsheathed his sword Jarrold had increased his speed to close the distance between them and stabbed him through the throat while gripping his sword hand.

"Do not try to speak." Jarrold said as he dodged the specks of blood that flew through the air as the knight attempted to speak. He could feel the life draining out of the man as his grip on the sword weakened until it eventually fell from his hands and clattered against the ground.

He could hear the screams of rage and the wails of despair as he walked through the castle but he did not let it bother him as he continued forward to High Hall. It was the room that held the moon door. If everything was going even somewhat according to plan it was where they were supposed to take Lysa Arryn and Robin Arryn.

"Die traitor!" a voice yelled gaining his attention. Glancing to his left he saw a group of ten knights charging at him with their swords raised. The Eyrie may have been the smallest of the great castles but it could still hold up to five hundred people and probably a hundred more if it was pushed to. Jarrold left the sword and body of Uther Shett behind as he blurred through the men charging at him and killed them all by slashing their necks. He saw the eyes of the men widen in panic as they fell to their knees trying to keep their blood from leaving their body.

"Monster." The remaining man the one who gave the orders to charge at him whispered with a pale face and widened eyes.

"Wrong I am just a man in service of my king." Jarrold replied as he got closer to the man who tried crawling away from him on his back. The man clearly wanted him in his line of sight even if he had just proved how pointless such an attempt was.

Jarrold took a step around the man who flinched in fear of what would happen. He walked past acting as if his guard was down wondering what the man would do. It only took the man a few seconds to gather up some form of courage and come at him with a downward swing of his sword. Of course by that point he was no longer there.

"Take some happiness in the fact that you did not die a coward." Jarrold said as he stabbed the man through his neck until the blade burst itself through the top of his head. For the people of this country and the Vale especially it was very good compliment even if it seemed pointless given that you were dead.

Jarrold reached the High Hall and turned invisible to get a look around the room to see if the plan was still fine or if adjustments needed to be made or people needed to be killed.

It did not like that was needed given the lords, ladies, and weaponless knights that were bound and gagged in the room with Kotar standing in the center holding a sword still drenched in blood. There were several cuts on the man and his clothes but nothing that looked to be fatal.

"I see thing have turned out fine." Jarrold said announcing his presence to the room.

"There were a few complication." Kotar admitted with an annoyed look on his face. There was only one thing left to know.

"Is the queen safe?" Jarrold asked. It was true she had not been officially titled yet but it was basically a given as long as she was alive. If something happened to her then there was nothing that could protect them from the wrath of the king. It was a very important question.

"I am perfectly fine." She said from above gaining his attention. She was sitting at the throne with both Lysa Arryn and her son tied at the base.

"That is great news." Jarrold said as he bowed before the queen and new lady of the Eyrie.

Mya Stone.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"You wished to talk?" Aegon asked as he stared at the Magister Illyrio Mopatis sitting across from him.

"Yes. I wanted to see how you were doing?" Illyrio said as he peeled open an orange.

"With the circumstances as they are I am doing fine." Aegon replied. Just thinking of that monster sitting on his throne and terrorizing his people one day more brought him great pain. From a drunken whoremonger for a king to a white-haired demon who terrorized people whenever the mood struck him.

His aunt may have been willing to turn a blind eye to get what she wanted but the same could not be said for him.

"Well I do have some good news for you." Illyrio said to him. He was grateful for the man's help but he would never forget that this man came to power by promising things to proclaimed friends then turning on them when it became convenient.

The man's plans had changed so much then when they were first explained to him and while it was not his fault personally Aegon did not want to end up too dependent on the man or his ideas.

"I would like some good news." Aegon said. He had been growing more restless and frustrated as the days passed and he was stuck here in Pentos. According to Jon's letters he was still gathering men for when the demon came to the last free lands in Essos to bring them under his control. They all were aware of that more and more land was being conquered but they were still hesitant to join together.

A main problem at the moment was Braavos. Even though they had bigger issues the slavery among the other free cities.

Jon was trying his hardest but the people ruling the cities were determined not to come together even when there was word that he was backed by Illyrio and Pentos.

He wished more and more that he had dragons. It would give him an advantage in negotiations with the other cities. It would give them the courage to fight for what was clearly a just cause.

"The priests and priestesses of R'hllor and the Warlocks formerly from Qarth have agreed to join our side." Illyrio said.

"Varys is okay with that?" Aegon asked wondering where the portly man was. He had not seen walking around in a few days.

"Not really given his hatred of the mystic arts but he has conceded that when faced with such a foe as our we may need more than men and steel." Illyrio said.

"Why are they helping us?" Aegon asked Illyrio. The unasked but known question was what were they attempting to get out of this. He knew of the Warlocks encounter with his Aunt Daenarys.

"For the priests and priestesses they believe you to be their prohpesied savior. The Warlock wants us to help us take back their city." Illyrio said.

"Which do you believe to be more trustworthy? Fanatics or warlocks" Aegon asked. The fanatics were the one he trusted the least. He was just a man trying to save his people.

"If I had to choose it would be the fanatics. I would not be surprised to learn the warlocks plan on capturing that young king and try to steal his magic." Illyrio.

"Very well." Aegon said frowning on the idea. The demon was too dangerous to be let to live. It would probably escape at the first chance it got and endanger countless lives. That upset him deeply. Ever since he could understand words he was raised to believe that a king lived for his people and that they should be protected at all costs.

"They both make the promise that they can awaken you dragons of your own and make all those that follow you stronger as well. I would usually disbelieve such boasting but we are living in such strange times." Illyrio said.

"Very well." Aegon said aware that he would have to make sacrifices if he was to be king even if he did not want to.

"So where is Varys?" Aegon asked.

"Varys is doing his part to get us allies and to bring trouble to the king in the west." Illyrio said.

Aegon found the idea of both of those things enjoyable and he wished to know more.

"How?" Aegon asked

"Facing him in a head on battle without the appropriate numbers would just result in us losing men so we have to break apart his allies." Illyrio said with a smile on his face that at the moment would have repulsed others with the fruit juice dripping down his lips and landing on his clothes that hid the rolls of fat on the man but right now it might as well have been the smile on the face of a newborn babe.

"Are you sure they can be swayed so easily?" Aegon asked.

"It is well known how the young king has acquired his allies. Brute force and murder like all conquerors before him but not all men can be cowed by such actions. All it takes is finding a few who resent such methods and from there build it up in to a rebellion." Illyrio said. He understood the idea easily enough. Remove enough bricks from a bridge and it falls apart.

"Do you have any allies yet?" Aegon asked.

"A few." Illyrio answered.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"We are here my queen." Leonidas said as he knocked on the door to Daenarys's room and waited outside for it to open.

"Thank you for alerting me." Daenarys said as she looked at him. The queen had spent hours alongside her aide picking out the right outfit. It was in her house colors and with a three headed dragon on her back with a silk cape that hung off her neck.

"It has been a long time since you were home." Ser Barristan said as he took his place next to him.

"I have dreamed of this moment since I was a child. I want to see if the reality comes close to the stories." Daenarys said.

"We can go now if you wish." Leonidas said. They had enough people on board to make a suitable enough guard for her. Not to mention her powers and her dragon. Anyone foolish enough to mess with the queen would get a horrifying surprise.

"Do you wish to go Missandei?" Daenarys asked her aide who was further back in the room.

"Yes my queen. i would love to see the land you were born." Missandei answered.

"Then let us go." Daenarys said and they obeyed her orders.

"Are we bringing our guests?" Leonidas asked.

"Yes. I would like to keep them within sight. Who knows what will happen if we leave them on the ship." Daenarys said.

Leonidas walked through the town alongside Ser Barristan and Rytas forming a triangle around the queen and their shackled prisoners. Daenarys was obviously more important to his king but the two children had their own part in his king's plan and they could not be allowed to run away in the city.

"So how is the city my queen?" Leonidas asked.

"Seeing it so busy makes me happy but I feel like there is this tension in the air." Daenarys said.

"Yes that is probably the result of the war still going on. People are picking sides and some are more than likely to be arguing over it." Leonidas said glancing at the kids who stared at them as they passed. Adults were staring too but mostly at the queen and it was less the curiosity and fear of children but the realization that a Targaryen was back and going to take the crown.

They were probably wondering what would happen to them. They who chose to follow the King Robert Baratheon.

"Those problems will all be gone once they see what kind of person you are my queen." Ser Barristan said.

"If they don't we can deal with them very quick." Rytas said with a lost look in his eyes as he looked around. Given how dreary Dragonstone was this was probably the most excitement that he had gotten in a long time.

"There is a lot of work to do to fix this city." Daenarys said.

"The war has been unkind to all involved." Leonidas said.

"Your king is the one who caused so much chaos and fear." Edric said.

"The land was already in chaos before my king decided to bring order and stability. Do not forget that all this tension built up while your father was the king." Leonidas said in return which caused the boy to become angry but calm down when he realized that it would solve nothing.

"What is going to happen to us?" Shireen asked them.

"Nothing harmful. If our king wanted you to die we would not have kept you alive so long." Rytas said explaining the obvious. It was fairly obvious even to the children. Seems like Rytas was still a simple farmer at heart.

"We will basically spend the rest of our lives as trophies then?" Edric asked with a scowl on his face.

"Who knows? But it is better than being dead right?" Leonidas asked him. As long as you survived and could be reasonable happy he would consider being a trophy a better prize than fighting and dying for pride.

There were countless numbers of graves filled with young people that thought the opposite.

"Those are the words of a coward. It better to fight and die on your feet than live and bow on your knees." Edric said with a harder tone of voice. If that kid was not careful Leonidas was going to hit him for making his job harder than it needed to be.

"Those are the words of a young boy who has not experienced battles or war."Ser Barristan said.

"I do not want to hear that from a knight that has served two monstrous kings. At least this time you got something beneficial out of it." Edric said.

Kid is lucky that Barristan was more patient than him otherwise he would have gotten a punch to the face for that.

The moment they reached the Red Keep is when the dragons descended from the sky. They landed on the pillars and launched fire into the skies as if to cement their new position.

The people of the city will know the dragons are back and this time they are not going anywhere.


	17. Chapter Sixteen: FOF

**Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom or A Song of Ice and Fire**

* * *

 **Chapter Sixteen: F.O.F. (Finishing Off Foes)**

* * *

 **(Early) 300 AC**

Danny sat on a beach chair perched upon a hill with a giant mug of orange strawberry smoothie just relaxing as he stared at the giant screens in front of him. The images were coming from the stones that were lying in front of him. They were connected to a group of stones spread around Vaes Dothrak. He had planned for this city to be where he released the creatures he had made in the Ghost Zone.

The designs were done and they were at the skill level to be enough of a challenge for the people of this world. If they grouped up and went with a well thought out plan it was possible to be victorious. Though that was enough of a challenge for the people of this world when they weren't fighting supernatural monsters.

The Dothraki people would be the first to experience his creations. They were the first group he had met in this world and that gave them a special place in his heart. Though they would probably prefer that he forget them. It was also to give his own portion of Dothraki people something to do after the conquest was done. They were a horde of murdering nomads and it would take a long time to change that and he had to start somewhere.

If this was done right he could make them productive members of his empire that he would not need to keep a constant eye on. Otherwise he might have just murdered them and let them only be remembered in history books. Other people in this world would probably tell him that it was for the best and the victims of the Dothraki would certainly tell him the same.

"Let's get this show started." Danny said raising his mug to his lips and taking a sip through the straw. While he was holding the mug he used his other hand to open multiple portals throughout the city but the most important ones were blocking each entrance/exit of the city.

No one was leaving here alive. Usually he liked leaving the men, women, and children who did not want to fight against him alive but this plan required all of them dying. There was always a chance there could be survivors but if they lived it would be more from their effort than his mercy.

It did not take long for the people in the city to notice the glowing green portal but they never got a chance to say anything about it because the moment the portals were open his creatures came out.

They charged forward intent on killing the people in their way and given the shock of what they were seeing many people died very easily not even uttering a word before they were stomped to death by a horde of centaurs with swords in their hands, eaten by giant spiders which could swallow a human head in one bite, or bisected by ax-wielding minotaurs.

"Ooh." Danny said as he watched a man get mauled by three-eyed wolves. He did not look away though. He was the reason these people were dying and so he could at least watch as the city was massacred. The blood was splattering everywhere. From the huts they lived in to the buildings and statues they used as trophies from the people they killed or enslaved.

"That has got to hurt." Danny said as he watched a man get his arm torn off by one of the wolves. He bled out on the floor screaming for help but none would arrive given that they were all busy with their own problems.

"Good on you." Danny said as he watched a boy that looked to be a few years younger than him kill a wolf by launching an arrow through its eye. Of course he died soon after because he was crushed to death by a giant centipede.

No one was going to survive this but that did not mean that he could not want to see who lasted the longest.

Others seeing the wolf killed got braver and tried fighting back forming groups to take them down. It was hard because weapons were forbidden in Vaes Dothrak and they were out of reach for most of them so they had to use improvised weapons.

"That dude was just dumb." Danny said as he watched a man tried to tackle one of the minotaurs and smash its head in with a rock. That did not work and the guy had his head crushed between the minotaur's clawed hands.

Seeing the death and destruction happening many of the remaining people tried running away whether on horseback or just on foot. They would not get anywhere given the portals blocking the entrances/exits.

"I did not see that coming." Danny said watching as the survivors that were trying to run away ran through the portals. He would have to check in later to see what had happened to them but given that the other side of those portal led to where he was keeping his creations then it probably would not end well for them.

"Well it is over." Danny said as he observed the screen. It looked like the city was now empty which meant his task was done now. Danny lowered the portals and let the creatures spread through the city and wander off on their own.

He would release more later in different areas but for now the amount released so far was good enough.

The Dothraki were officially taken care of but there was still plenty more to do today. He had plenty of targets that he wanted to finish off before the coronation of him and his queens.

"So much to do today." Danny said as he got out of his seat and got rid of all the evidence that he was here. With a snap of his fingers a portal appeared for him to go to his next destination.

It was time to deal with the last king opposing him.

 **0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

Danny landed on the island of Pyke and walked towards the castle with the same name without a care of who could see him. His spies had told him that Balon and all his brothers were currently there. They were probably trying to find a way to come out of this war alive or in a better position than before.

He had no intention of letting that happen.

"What manner of creature are you?" A hard and stern voice said from behind him which cause Danny to smile. It seems that one of his targets came to him of their own free will.

He only hoped the other brothers would be as easy to capture.

The other Ironborn had already run when they had seen him come out of a portal from the sky and fly through the air. They had screamed that he was a servant of the Storm God. It was why he had not messed with the sky when he arrived. They would more than likely think he was the storm god or a servant of his and Danny did not want them to make that mistake.

He would have to fix that later.

"I am the god-king that rules over the east and the west. I have come to conquer the Iron Islands." Danny said as he turned around to face Aeron Greyjoy The Damphir and his followers the drowned men which were behind him.

"You mean the demon that subjugated the mainlanders." Aeron said to him.

"Demon is a harsh word." Danny said with a frown as he counted the men carrying pitchforks and dirks behind Aeron. They did not really matter but getting stabbed because he was not paying attention would be a pain.

"You may fool the mainlanders with your words and your actions but the only god we serve is the Drowned God." Aeron said.

"That's fine I really don't need you anyway. I plan on killing you and your brothers before the day is over." Danny said to them and watched as the drowned men came in front of Aeron.

"We will not allow you to kill The Damphair." A drowned man said to him.

"What is dead may never die…" Aeron said as he stood behind his men.

"...but rises up harder and stronger." The drowned men finished as they aimed their weapons at him.

"Then we will just have to see." Danny said as he charged forward at the men.

"Kill him!" Aeron shouted at them only for Danny to turn intangible and phase through them and their weapons.

"You cannot have honestly believed that you had a chance." Danny said with a smile and his palm covering Aeron's face.

"Demon!" Aeron shouted as he tried to back away.

It would not happen.

"You aren't going anywhere." Danny said as he trapped Aeron in a circular ghost shield. Now he was like a hamster in a ball except the ball was not going anywhere unless Danny wished it.

"Demon let The Damphair go." One of the Drowned Men said.

"Make me." Danny said giving them a challenging grin.

A smart man by now would have realized that there was no way to win and that they should either try to run away or give up and pray for their lives. The thing about that was that it required an individual to be intelligent and capable of common sense.

These Drowned Men though were Ironborn and that meant nine times out of ten they would take the stupidest route possible. They all came running at him believing that it was somehow possible for them to actually kill him.

They did not make it more than a few steps before Danny set them all on fire. He and Aeron watched as the green flames burned his followers to death as they screamed in agony and tried to douse the flames by patting themselves down or rolling on the ground.

It made no difference.

"So at what point do they rise harder and stronger?" Danny asked as he looked back at the trapped Aeron.

"The Drowned God will take vengeance for this." Aeron said as he stared at him in with both fear and hatred.

"While you wait for that to happen why don't we go and see your brothers." Danny said as he started walking towards the castle that shared the same name as the island.

Danny and Aeron floated up to the castle. Those bridges looked really rickety and Danny was sure it would not take much for them to break sending unlucky travellers to their deaths. He did not know why the Ironborn had never tried building better bridges but he would advise the next Lady of Pyke to start working on it. It would be sad for any of the people of his empire to die due to poor infrastructure.

"Looks like they don't want any visitors." Danny said as he looked at the closed doors. If he had to guess they were probably barred on the other side so that he could not force his way in.

"Too bad." Danny said as he gestured with his hand and ripped the door of the hinges and sent it flying into the sea.

Danny walked through the entrance and saw the empty halls full of pictures of ships, kings, and maps of far off lands. He could hear the marhing of footsteps of guards and or soldiers. Looks like the Greyjoys still had people available to protect the castle.

"You will never get past the guards abomination." Aeron said trying to scare him.

He paid little mind to any of Aeron's words and turned them invisible. He just walked through the walls until he reached the main hall where the three remaining Greyjoy brothers were. They were surrounded by the other lords of the Iron Islands.

"We need a plan." Rodrik Harlaw said to the group. He was Balon's brother by marriage and was the lord of one of the most wealthy islands the Ironborn had. Danny knew that he already lost two sons to Balon's ambitions during his rebellion and he no longer had any heirs for the Ten Towers.

"We have a plan. Gather all the remaining men and fight to the last. That is the old way." Victarion said.

According to what he knew of the man that was the best type of plan you could get from him.

He was big and strong but dumb as an ox. Whether his loyalty to his older brother was due to familial obligation or low ambition nobody but Victarion knew the answer.

"That is a horrible idea." Euron said. Danny knew that he was the craziest of the brothers. Their were thousands of rumors about the man and each was worse than the last. Even the facts about the man made it clear that he was untrustworthy and should be locked away never to see the light of day again.

"What other suggestion do you have? Running away?" Victarion asked while taunting his brother. Clearly the rumors about them hating each other was true.

"I am braver than most but even I know not to fight a battle I cannot win." Euron said to Victarion.

"You would give up our ancestral home?" Victarion questioned Euron.

"Silence!" Balon shouted calming his two brother down. Word was that Balon had been the one to exile Euron so Victarion would not kill him like he did his wife.

"We would not be able to escape such a monster." Balon said as he curled his hands on his throne.

That sounded like an invitation of he ever heard one.

"He is right about that." Danny said as he became visible in the middle of the room with Aeron right beside him.

The others in the room were shocked but it did not stop them from pulling out weapons. Whether it was a dirk, sword, axe, or dagger everyone but Balon who was still on his throne had pulled out a weapon.

"How did you get in here?" Victarion asked.

"You don't need to worry about that." Danny said and before anyone could even blink he had teleported Victarion, Balon, and Euron right next to Aeron and trapped them in their own ghost shield prison.

"Now let's talk." Danny said as he walked up to Balon's throne. He did not sit on it instead he had a stone chair rise up from the ground for him to sit in. The Seastone chair was way too ugly for him.

He had similar feelings about the Iron Throne in the Red keep. As far as he was concerned Danerys could have the chair. Every time he saw the thing he was tempted to have it refitted to actually look comfortable and not the massive jagged art project failure that he thought it was. Danerys's ancestors may have thought that the metaphor it represented was better than having a comfortable place to sit but he had a different opinion.

"What is their to talk about?" Rodrik Harlaw questioned him.

"Balon's replacement. It is time for someone better suited to rule the Iron Islands." Danny said and watched as the Greyjoy men grew red in the face with anger at his declaration.

"You think the Ironborn would follow someone from the mainland?" Aeron asked him. The priest's tone was incredulous as he attempted to taunt him.

"Normally I would say yes given that their only choices are submit or die but I am not going to underestimate the stupidity of the Ironborn." Danny said.

Danny could hear the fist clench and gritting teeth of the other Ironborn in the room but he knew that they were not going to try anything. This was the only possible way that they could make it out alive.

"Anyway I am planning on giving the seat to a Greyjoy with a claim to the seat." Danny said.

"Who? Asha?" Balon asked him from his prison.

"No not Asha." Danny said. She had spent too much time learning from Balon and raiding on the seas. She would be too unreliable especially after he killed her father and uncles.

"Theon?" Balon asked while scoffing. The other brothers looked like they agreed with him. Apparently they were not to fond of Theon even after he betrayed his foster family for them.

"No. I am trying to give you lot a chance to live and improve. If Theon was my only choice then I may as well kill the lot of you." Danny said to them. Theon's life was not even certain. Whether he would live or die was dependent on the Starks when they took back Winterfell and the North.

"Who then? Not one of Euron's bastards?" Victarion asked gruffly after figuring out he could not break out of his prison.

"No not them either." Danny said.

"Who else is there?" Harras Harlaw heir of Rodrik asked.

"Glad you asked. You see I spent some time travelling through this kingdom while planning my invasion. Sneaking into places and threatening others to gain information. While on this island I discovered something useful." Danny said while stretching back in his chair clearly just taking his time with his captive audience.

"What?" Balon asked him.

"Before Theon came to see you he was having fun with the daughter of the captain of the ship that brought him here. Her name is Kera." Danny said.

"She is with child?" Rodrik asked him.

"Yes she is. That child has a claim to the castle and can take Balon's place." Danny said.

"You think the Ironborn will listen to a bastard that has no true claim?" Balon asked him.

"They will or they die. Seriously this is the last chance for your people. Either they learn or they die. They have had more than enough chances." Danny said.

"How are you sure the child will be born?" A voice asked him and Danny turned to face the owner Tristifer Botley. His father had died earlier in the year and that made him the current lord of Lordsport.

"Because I will it to be so." Danny said and that was all the reason the others should need to know that it is true and will happen.

"That child will still be a bastard." Victarion said with his brothers nodding alongside with him.

"No. I grant the child the last name of Greyjoy and that is all that is needed to make the claim true." Danny said.

"What of my niece and nephew?" Rodrik asked him.

"I promise to try to save Asha's life. Theon has made his problems and will need to deal with them. Though if he survives they may both live with you or anywhere else on the Iron Islands." Danny said. He wondered how Asha would feel when or if she learned of this. More than likely she would feel similar to her Aunt Gwynesse.

"They will have no idea how to rule. The Drowned God would never accept this." Aeron said.

"That is why I am keeping Rodrik alive." Danny said.

"Excuse me I am not sure I understand?" Rodrik asked.

"You will be responsible for keeping Kera and the baby safe. Remember anything happens to them and well…" Danny trailed of looking at the man to make sure that he knew what would happen should he fail.

"You think I will just accept this?" Balon asked as he started trying to punch the ghost shield prison.

"Yeah the thing about that is you guys aren't living to see the next sunset." Danny said and watched as the three Greyjoy brothers broke apart into dust. All his other methods of killing them would have left a mess and while he was not the one that was going to clean it up he wanted to do it as possible.

"Alright I have to go but to make sure you understand my plans for the islands I am going to leave a duplicate to explain." Danny said as he created his double before opening another portal.

This one was connected to the Red Keep.

 **0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

Danny walked around the people working in the Red Keep. The coronation was only a week away now and the final decorations were being done. There was still plenty of time as Mya was still travelling from the Eyrie, Arianne was still travelling from Dorne, and Falia was still traveling from the Reach.

He was heading to the dinning hall to meet Sansa and Margaery. Not to mention his other guests that would be there.

"Sorry that I am late." Danny said as he stepped through the doors and took his place at the table.

"No worries." Sansa said as she stared at her food. Danny could tell that she was just being sweet and trying to have everyone get along. He could feel the tension the moment he walked into the room. If he could feel it he could only imagine how tense the situation was before he arrived.

"Your grace." Davos said rising to greet him. His other guests went to follow suit no matter how reluctant they were.

"You may sit." Danny said towards the group with a hand wave.

They obeyed his order but still refused to look him in the eye or touch their plate.

"You should eat. The chef spent lots of time preparing the food." Danny said as he looked down toward their meal of spiced chicken, rice, and corn. After he had conquered the city he had Qarth and other cities under his control send supplies so that the city would stop starving and both the poor and wealthy could eat enough to at least look like they used to.

It was a good thing he was in the castle when the food was being delivered because the way the people rushed to it must have caused some injuries to others. All he could see was a mass huddle of starving bodies. He could see the adults and the children stare each other down for some clean and ripe fruits. If they weren't reminded that there was more than enough they may have fought to the death over it.

"Fine. Let us talk about why I have gathered you here." Danny said once he noticed that they still were suspicious of him and the food.

"What do you want?" Edric asked him bluntly.

"I want us to be able to work together." Danny said shocking all the others in the room.

"What?" Shireen asked.

"I don't want to have to kill each and every one of you and so I want us to be able to reach an accord." Danny said.

"Your people killed my parents." Shireen said. Danny noticed that Tommen nodded along but still refused to say anything.

"I will not make excuses for it. It was war. People were going to die and your parents are the one that made a claim for the throne." Danny said.

"What are you planning?" Shireen asked him.

"I was thinking that I could use Edric to pacify the Stormlands and make him Lord of Storm's End." Danny said shocking them all.

"Why would you do that?" Edric asked.

"It would save me a lot of effort if I did not have to go and slaughter all the lords and ladies of the Stormlands." Danny said causing Edric to turn solemn as he knew it was possible for Danny to carry out the claim.

"What about me?" Shireen asked.

"I planned on curing you of Greyscale and having you and Tommen marry when you came of age." Danny said as he took a sip from his mug.

"What?" Tommen asked.

"You would not get get Casterly Rock since I promised it to your uncle but you would get land and titles worthy of your station." Danny said.

"Why would you do that?" Tommen asked him.

"Irony I suppose." Danny said with a grin. Though what he did not say was because he felt that these two deserved a happy ending of their own given their lives and the fact that he was still torturing Tommen's relatives in the dungeons of this castle.

"What about me your grace?" Davos asked.

"You can keep your land and titles if you agree to swear your loyalty to me." Danny said. Davos had not really done anything wrong to him to warrant death and Daenerys had asked him to spare the man's life due to his loyalty.

"Think it over." Danny said to them as he dismissed them back to their rooms. They took their food with them.

Now there was only him, Margaery, and Sansa.

"So is there any news on your side of things?" Danny asked and watched as their eyes met each other before looking at him.

That was a yes if he had ever seen one before.

"We were targeted by an faceless man." Sasna said to him.

"Was anyone killed?" Danny asked.

"No he tried killing the chef but Garda prevented it from happening." Sansa answered him.

"Where is the assassin?" Danny asked.

"In the dungeon. We are trying to figure out who hired him but so far no luck." Margaery said.

"I will give it a try later." Danny said. Looks like he was more than likely going to have to end the faceless men and destroy the House of Black and White. They were not a threat to him but that could not be said for the people in his empire and he did have a duty to protect them.

"Anything else?" Danny asked.

"Yes. The faith of the seven still refuses to submit. Both my family and the Hightowers have sent messages but they refuse to listen." Margaery said.

"Have they hurt the messengers?" Danny asked.

"No but I am wary to send more because their army keeps growing worse in temperament the further you succeed." Margaery said.

"I will take care of it myself." Danny said. His conquest of this continent was almost complete. Nothing would stand in his way.

Nothing.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **What should Theon's fate be when he is eventually captured?**

 **Should he be punished for his actions or was Ramsay's torture enough?**

 **I am open to all opinions.**

* * *

 **I know the Captain's daughter was not given a name in the books or tv show so I made one up for her.**


	18. Chapter Seventeen: Politics and Promises

Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom or A Song of Ice and Fire

* * *

 **Chapter Seventeen Politics and Promises**

* * *

 **(Middle) 300 AC**

 **(Red Keep)**

Margaery took a seat at the small council table alongside her fellow queens. Their husband had changed the table used for the small council meetings. Instead of being a normal table with four sides it was now a table with seven. He said that he might make it bigger if needed but for now he was good with seven. They had asked why not use a regular table or even a round one if he wanted to change it but he responded with that thoise choices weren't original. Now that she was sitting here she had to admit that it served its purpose well enough and also let her notice the sides in the room.

She was sitting next to Sansa who was sitting next to Mya. Arianne and Daenerys were sitting next to each other and diagonal from them. Their guards were on the outside making sure no one was listening to them or would disturb them.

Their crowns were laid in front of them. It was to make a statement that all of them were equal in standing and that they should try to get along. Sansa, Mya, and Daenerys were possibly the only ones that might believe that though. She was raised to know better than that though.

This was just another political battlefield. She may have become queen but that was not the end of her ambition and she knew that could bring conflict between the five of them.

"I hope I have not kept you waiting long." Margaery said as she looked at the other women surrounding her. Their relationship may be very unusual and many septons and septas would probably rage against it if they could but they would probably be wary given the fate of all the septons and septas in Oldtown.

She would have felt bad for them but it was their own fault. Danny had given them the option to give up and stop stirring the smallfolk into a mob. Westeros was still in the process of learning about its new king. Danny was more dangerous than any army or dragon and they needed to learn that lesson.

"No problem at all. We all know how long it takes a Tyrell to think before deciding to make a decision." Arianne said with a smile on her face. History had taught her better than to assume that was a real smile. The Reach and Dorne had been enemies before the Seven Kingdoms were created by Aegon the Conqueror and the warfare between the two of them have sent over tens of thousands of men to their deaths.

Just looking at Arianne reminded her of the injury that befell her elder brother. Willas had come to terms with it but it still hurt to see him who loved to ride horses be stuck walking with a bad leg that needed a crutch to support him. She was hoping to have a talk with her husband about that. Surely with all that he could do it would be possible to heal her brother.

"I thank you for your consideration." Margaery said with a fake smile of her own. The two of them might never be friends but it would not be prudent to gain an enemy of Arianne so soon. At least not until she could gather all known antidotes to all the known poisons in the realm and beyond.

"So how is our king doing?" Mya asked clearly wishing to change topics. It was obvious that she nervous and the reason why was even more clear. The other queens in the room were all born to nobility but for Mya it was a different. Before becoming a queen she was just a bastard of the Eyrie. Margaery was aware that with the king gone servants in the castle were speaking more freely about her past and the fact that she was given the Eyrie and the Vale by betraying its people.

Margaery was just waiting for the perfect moment to come and help her. Many of the ladies in waiting that Mya had were from her household given that having people of the Vale surrounding her would just tempt them to attack her.

"My brother says that that they are doing well and have taken Winterfell back." Sansa said with a smile on her face.

"You must be so happy." Arianne said to her with a smile as she gave her a deep look. Whether she was trying to study Sansa or undress her with her eyes Margaery was not sure. With the Dornish the answer could always be both.

"I am. My family lost a lot when we came south I am glad that my family is finally getting back something that gave us so much happiness." Sansa said.

"So the Ironborn are fleeing?" Margaery asked.

"Yes. The army is kicking out the Ironborn out of the holdings and castles they had captured." Sansa said.

Margaery wondered how the Ironborn would deal with the fact that their home had changed while they were gone. Truthfully she was glad that Danny had not chosen an Ironborn for a wife. The others she could deal with whether they be an exiled queen, the sister of a king that would have been her enemy, a Dornishwoman, and a bastard but an Ironborn would have been a truly difficult burden to deal with.

"Which castle is the army dealing with now?" Arianne asked.

"Right now the army has split in half. Danny is taking one group to the wall while another stays back to capture the remaining castles." Sansa said.

"Why is Danny going to the wall?" Daenerys asked. The pregnant queen was truly Margaery's biggest challenge right now. The King had no heir at the moment and while it did not really matter much to him it would matter in the future. The king had told them that he would let go of the throne at the first chance whenever his heir was ready. It was an idea that to be honest she found strange but given his lifespan that truly was the only option.

She really hoped that the child in Daenerys's belly was a girl.

"The North has been claiming that the dead are rising beyond the wall. Guess our husband decided to check out these rumors." Arianne said.

"Do you think it is true?" Daenerys asked.

"In this day and age anything is possible." Mya said though that caused Daenerys to frown.

"Is something wrong?" Sansa asked.

"I have heard rumors from the servants that there are monsters traveling from the east." Daenerys said.

"Really?" Sansa asked.

Before Margaery would have dismissed such claims but such a thing was no longer possible. She was now willing to believe in the outlandish and insane but she would still require evidence before joining one side or the other on what was possible.

 **(Winterfell)**

Robb stood looking down at the courtyard below. There were still dead bodies laying around and fires being put out but as he looked around he could still remember what it looked like before they left.

Before the war began and before father died.

Only two years had passed but so much has changed. Just thinking of the battles he had fought in the war and the times he had come close to death made him feel so much older than he actually was. The betrayals from the man he thought was his best friend and his wife's family had shaken him but he was feeling better in the North. In his ancestral home where he and his siblings had grown up.

Bran and Rickon were still beyond the wall. King Daniel had given word that they would search for them while they made their trek beyond the wall to face the creatures rising on the other side.

"My Lord." Asher Forrester called out to him from behind.

Robb took a deep breath before turning around already guessing what the lord of Ironwrath wanted. It was known that after abandoning Winterfell Ramsay Snow ran away to the Dreadfort. He and his men were holding the people inside hostage executing anyone that was trying to leave.

Now that the Ironborn were returning to their forsaken islands the remaining part of the army was wondering when they were going to go after Ramsay.

"We will be going after Ramsay soon. You will get your revenge." Robb said with both sympathy and understanding of what the lord before him was going through considering that he had dealt with a similar problem. Ramsay had killed Asher's father and maimed his youngest brother.

"Thank you my lord." Asher said looking at him but Robb knew that there was more that he wanted to say. Asher's brother Rodrik was more sensible and patient but he was with Daniel moving past the wall to go and fight the White Walkers.

"The North has placed a lot of trust in me and I want to try to pay it back as much as I can." Robb said as he parted from Asher Forrester. It was not only an excuse to leave. His decisions had cost many men their lives and would have cost many more if their king had not come and save them.

It did not take him long to reach where he wanted to go. He had spent the majority of his life in the castle and so he could reach the dungeons with his eyes closed. There were few prisoners here but they had one thing in common. They had betrayed him and put his family in danger. Their actions had led to him losing friends and allies.

He tried really hard to avoid them while staying in this castle but he knew that eventually that curiosity would lead him to coming here.

"Theon." Robb called out looking at his old friend who was cowering in his cell. Thinking of his friend on the way here had brought him feeling of rage with a strong desire for retaliation. They had spent years as friends. Fought in battle together. Captured Jaime Lannister the Kingslyaer together. Then Theon went to take his home and try to capture his brothers.

He had killed people that they had known for years. People that his family had looked over and were responsible for.

Just thinking of meeting him again had made Robb want to grab an ax and split Theon's treacherous head open.

At least that had been his goal until he met him again. Seeing what Ramsay Snow had done to Theon made all of those feelings go away. No longer was Theon the person that had a grin that made it seem like nothing could bother him.

He wished that he could go back to the days when things were simple and they were just kids exploring the castle grounds and sparring against each other with wooden swords while Rodrik Cassel instructed them on how to improve.

Such a thing was impossible of course but the wish remained the same.

"Theon" Robb called out to Theon and watched as his head raised up. The panic in his eyes was clear.

"My name is Reek." Theon said to him. Whatever Ramsay did to him it had clearly drove him mad.

"No your name is Theon Greyjoy." Robb said trying to get him to focus and at least try and remember who he used to be.

"No my name is Reek. Reek rhymes with Leek." Theon said as he backed away to the nearest wall.

Robb sat down on a chair nearby and put his head in his hands. He had hoped to at least be able to speak with him but it was looking like that was going to be nearly impossible. He had known for a while that the stories of war and battle the bards sang of was no longer true but it seemed like the losses would just keep on coming.

 **(Essos)**

Aegon sat on the steps of Illyrio's manse and stared at the sunset. He could not help but wonder why everything had to go wrong. He had spent his entire life training to be a good king that would protect his people. He had been trained to be able to understand both the nobles and the smallfolk. Unlike his grandfather who went mad and burned people alive or the usurper Robert Baratheon who spent moth of his days either in his cups or in whores.

"How are you?" Jon Connington asked from behind him.

"Feeling that my dreams are getting further away the more the days pass by." Aegon said thinking of the pain his people were going through while that monster sat on his throne. So many of his people have died while standing with courage against the latest usurper to steal his family's home and title.

"You know your father used to stare at the susnset and think just like you are now." Jon said trying to cheer him up and Aegon turned back to him. The man who had raised him for most of his life may have been talking to him but he was not looking at him. He was clearly thinking back on better days. Jon was part of why he was so determined to be king and was so frustrated by his inability to do so.

Jon Connington could have returned to Westeros long ago and accepted a pardon like Ser Barristan and countless others had. Instead the man stood by his family and watched over him. Aegon wanted to pay him back for his loyalty and give him back his ancestral lands.

"I have some news that you will be glad to hear." Jon said as their eyes met.

"What is it?" Aegon asked. Perhaps it had something to do with the trips that Varys had been taking.

"As you know Varys has been travelling to Dorne to talk with your uncle Oberyn and they have found more men to join your army." Jon said.

It had been good to know that not everyone in his family was against him like his uncle Doran and his cousin Arianne. It had taken months for him to be able to deal with that betrayal. He understood that they did not have a choice given that their choices were either accept or be destroyed but it still hurt.

"Are you sure that these men can be trusted?" Aegon asked.

"Varys and Oberyn personally picked them out but with sellswords the word trust is only for fools." Jon said.

"Do they know what they are up against?" Aegon asked.

"They know of him like most do but they do not believe the stories." Jon answered.

Aegon grimaced at that. With the threat they were going up against underestimating him would only end with them all dying quick deaths and that was if his enemy was being merciful.

"Is that smart?" Aegon asked.

"If they knew the stories might be true they would either ask for more money or run or ask for more money and then run." Jon said. They both knew that his words were true.

"Just wonderful." Aegon said sarcastically then sighed just wondering how well his army would actually fare when it came to battle.

"That is why Varys has also drew an alliance with the faceless men." Jon said shocking him. It had taken so long that it seemed like the entire idea was pointless.

"How is that possible?" Aegon asked. The Bravossi hated the people of Pentosh and many of knew of the reason why they did so. It was one of the reason that Jon's negotiations had been so difficult.

"They finally came to realize that if the monster's empire keeps expanding to fulfill his desire to become the king of the east and west they will have to either submit or die." Jon said.

It was well known that after the Bravossi fled the Vlayrian empire that they would not allow themselves to be dominated by any other empire. So the only possible answer they could respond with when faced with such a challenge was to fight back.

"So what is the plan?" Aegon asked.

"Right now we need time to get everything set up but the main idea is that we send the faceless men in first. They are going to try to get as close to the usruper as they can. Then we will strike the Crownlands with a part of the army. We won't be going far but it will let the lords of Westeros hear that you are alive. Hopefully enough join us based on that to cause problems for the kingdom. Then the faceless men strike killing the usurper and then the rest of the army moves in." Jon said.

"This is a risky plan."Aegon said. If it failed then there would be no second chances. The war would be over and he would most likely either be tossed in a dungeon to suffer for the rest of his life or killed.

"That is why we are going to take this slow and plan everything out." Jon said.

"Very well." Aegon said.

Before anything else could be said they heard footsteps coming their way. Turning to look they saw that it was the red priestess Melissandre and a Warlock of Qarth. It had been a while since he had seem the both of them together. They tried to stay away while Varys was here given the man's distaste of magic.

"Greeting Azor Ahai." Melissandre said as she bowed to him. It took some effort to stare her in the face. Even though she looked stunning she was a very dangerous woman. Her faith was dangerous as she was only on their side because she believed that he was their long awaited savior.

She also believed the same thing about Stannis and Varys would never let her forget that or how his life ended.

"My lord we have agreed that the time is right." The Warlock of Qarth said.

"Time for what?" Aegon asked.

"It is time to for you to hatch a dragon of your own." The Warlock said.

"I thought we agreed that plan would not work." Aegon said. They had been talking about this for the past month. The Warlocks and Priestesses of R'hllor had declared that the world was gaining magic back at an even faster pace than it had been when word of his aunt's dragons being hatched began to spread. He had originally wanted to awaken a dragon on his own to prove his claim without his aunt given that he might have to kill her one day.

That was until he learned what the cost would be.

He would have to sacrifice someone that he was close to and cared about and he refused to do that. To sacrifice a friend for power was not the type thing he wanted to do or the type of person that he wanted to be.

"We may not have a choice." Jon said causing him to turn around and face him.

"To be king is to make sacrifices for others. Making decisions that some would not like. This is just one of those times." Jon said.

"Who would volunteer for such a thing?" Aegon asked him. He refused to trick or force someone to do this for him. If he had to sacrifice someone close to him he would rather have them volunteer if it was truly necessary.

"I would." Jon said shocking him.

"What?" Aegon said.

"I know you might be against it but I know what I am saying." Jon said.

"You would be willing to die?" Aegon asked him.

"I failed your father when he needed me to do what needed to be done. I will not do the same thing with you." Jon said clearly thinking back to the time when he searched for Robert Baratheon and Ned Stark at the Holy Sept. If he had just burned down the entire town and everyone in it then Rhaegar would still be alive.

"We are not even sure if they are right." Aegon said trying to reason with one of his oldest guardians.

"We are very sure my lord. If you make the sacrifice you will have a dragon." The Warlock said.

"Do not pretend you do not have personal bias in this." Aegon said to the Warlock. The Warlcok was probably going to use his dragon to try and strengthen his own magic.

"I am not scared of this. I am ready to die." Jon said.

Aegon could only sigh seeing the resolve in his guardian's eye. It looked like he was resolved about this.

"We will still need time to let it grow. It will take years." Aegon said.

"We can speed that up with magic my lord." Melissandre said and the Warlock nodded alongside her.

Aegon just sighed. It looked like his hand was being forced. He just hoped everything turned out to be worth it.

 **(Late) 300 AC**

 **(Iron Island)**

"What!" Asha yelled unable to believe what she was hearing.

"Calm down." Her uncle Victarion said clearly trying to get her to lower her voice.

Asha was still trying to figure out how everything had gone wrong since she left. Her father and uncles Aeron and Euron were dead and some girl was now ruling the Iron Islands. Not to mention that many of those Iron Islands had now been combined to one island for all of the Ironborn to live on while the others were to raise crops and animals.

It was true that it would make their lives easier than having to constantly go and raid ships and other lands but the price was too much.

"What are we going to do about this?" Asha asked her uncle.

"Things are bad and there is no denying it. Our only true options are obeying or dying." Victarion said.

If it was up to her uncle Aeron then they would fight even if they died. If it was her uncle Euron then either fighting or running. If it was up to her father than he would probably obey but wait for the day to rebel and try to raid again. Asha was smarter than all of them and knew that those options would never happen and if she tried then she would die.

Her crew would probably join her out of loyalty and they would die too.

"So what is your choice?" Victarion asked her with a straight face. She had already known what his choice would be as he was one for the smarter Ironborn and they knew better than to fight pointless battles. If only Theon had gotten that skill.

She was really worried about what happened to him. She had heard of what was happening to him and would have liked to go and rescue him but the North was not safe for any Ironborn.

"I will obey uncle." Asha said while clenching her fists. She would have to adapt and overcome the challenges in her way but she was Ironborn and like they say what is dead may never die but rises again stronger and harder.

"Thank you. To make you feel better you will inherit my castle and title since I have no children." Victarion said.

"Thank you uncle." Asha said taking the peace offering for what it was.

Before they could say anything else a guard came into the room carrying a piece of paper.

"What is it?" Victarion asked and the servant handed him the paper before bowing and leaving as quickly as he came.

"So what doers it say?" Asha asked with a terribel feeling in her stomach going by the look on her uncle's face.

"Your brother is being sent here." Victarion said.

"Theon is alive?" Asha asked.

"Yes though he might not wish it so." Victarion said to her.

 **(Dorne)**

Oberyn stared at the burning ships from atop a sand dune. He would have raced towards the docks but that was currently impossible.

"Stop struggling." The bastard said as he held him down with just one hand. The smug smile on his face just made him want to punch him even more.

"Why are you here?" Oberyn asked. As far as he knew the boy was supposed to be going in the North helping the Stark boy reclaim his castle.

"I am keeping the peace in my realm." The bastard said and before he could say anything he was kicked and flew a bit before landing back on the ground. He rolled on to his side and tried to catch his breath but he stopped when he noticed that he rolled into something. When he actually noticed what it was his eye widened and his heart began to pump wildly.

Laying next to him with a spear sticking through his chest was his nephew Quentyn.

"I really wished that I would not have to kill one of my wife's family but you two gave me no choice." The bastard said to him as he held a sword in hand.

"You think that my family will let this pass monster?" Oberyn said as he jumped up to the his feet. He did not try running as he knew from earlier that it would not accomplish anything. He had tried the moment he had saw the burning ships and that was how he ended up pulled off of his camel and held against the sand.

"Yes especially when I tell Doran and Arianne how this happened. You and your nephew learned of a plot against me and raced to fight out more information. Unfortunately you were discovered and had to fight to escape but died in the process. However you two did manage to take many of the assassins out in the process." The bastard said as he created a sword out of nothing.

Oberyn just glared as he swung the sword around without a care.

"Don't worry this one is for you." The bastard said as he tossed the sword to him.

"What?" Oberyn asked as he glanced warily at the sword.

"I'm not a monster Oberyn. I am willing to give you a fighting chance." The bastard said. He was clearly lying through his teeth. They both knew how this would this fight would turn out.

"If you don't want to fight I will still kill you but I thought you might like to die on your feet." The bastard said conjuring two swords for each of his hands. They were short swords with a green handle that extended to the bottom of the sword.

"These are called cutlass or cutlasses I don't know what the plural of cutlass is." The bastard said pointlessly but after that ran towards him. Oberyn grabbed the sword given to him and tried to get some distance.

"You will suffer for all that you have done!" Oberyn said as he tried to thrust his sword at him but the swing was blocked with one sword and then the other came down in a thrust causing him to leap backwards.

"Not fast enough." The bastard said and before he could say anything Oberyn felt blood dripping from his cheek.

"I will not make this easy for you." Oberyn growled and tried to run forward again but found that he could not move. Looking down he found that the sand was binding his feet.

"What is this?" Oberyn asked dropping his sword but instead of getting an answer he found himself being stabbed by a spear sand from behind.

"This is goodbye. Unlike Quentyn who I will return to Dorne your body was lost in the battle." The bastard said dropping both swords and walking towards him.

"Then why?" Oberyn asked as he coughed up blood staring at the boy who killed him.

"Why I gave you the sword? I just wanted to mess with you one last time." The boy said.

Oberyn knew that he was right all along.

He truly was a bastard.


	19. Chapter Eighteen: Man at the Wall

**Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom or A Song of Ice and Fire**

* * *

 **Chapter Eighteen: Man at the Wall**

* * *

 **(Middle) 300 AC**

Jon stared at the wall that was separating the White Walkers and their Wights from the realms of men and just hoped the men that were coming were prepared for this fight. The dead were rising and if the wall fell a wave of ice and death would sweep across the land. The old nightmares and stories told by the crones and the elderly would be repeated. It would be a time of darkness.

He hoped that Robb's letter was true and that this king he had chosen to follow was as powerful as he made him seem. They would need all the magic that was available to them. In Old Nan's stories the magic of the old gods and the children of the forest was what had allowed the people of the North to fight back during the Long Night. Thinking back on Old Nan's stories just made him think more and more of his family. Sansa was apparently married to this king, Arya had been found and Robb and Lady Stark had almost been killed by the Freys. Worst news out of it all was that Bran and Rickon were beyond the Wall.

Last time he saw Bran he could not even leave his bed and Jon doubted that he had improved that much even if a few years had gone by. Maester Luwen had declared that he would never walk again and the man was rarely wrong. Rickon was so young which made it even worse. Learning that the two of them were beyond the wall had him restless. Every day he felt like ordering a search party to go scout beyond the wall to find them. The reason he had yet to actually do so was the knowledge that he could be sending those men to their deaths for nothing if they were unlucky in their search. Whether by freefolk that were still on the other side of the wall or the White Walkers that were headed this way.

The other reason being that they would need all the men they could get if they were to fight the army of the dead.

"Lord Commander a raven has arrived claiming men are approaching from the south." Eddison Tollett said as he rushed into the room. The man was known for his dark and sarcastic humor to the point that he was given the nickname "Dolorous Edd". Looking at his beard most would probably think he was years older than he actually was. Just thinking about that made him wonder how others would think of him. They had both joined the Night's Watch around the same time but they had experienced so much in such a short time.

He used to believe that being a bastard had made him grow up faster than other but looking back at his life he realized that he knew nothing. Looks like she had been right all along and only now was he starting to see that.

"Very well let us get ready. Prepare the men and let us have the mess hall prepared for a large group." Jon said. This was not to prepare a meal but to plan their strategy for how they would deal with the enemy.

"As you command." Edd said before leaving the room to give his orders to the others. Jon took a look around his room. He still felt uncomfortable being in here. Even with the confidence of his other brothers he was unsure if he could do a good enough job. He would be sending men to go fight and more than likely die. He was not trained for this. His brother Robb was meant to lead and teach and according to his letters even he had almost failed and gotten him and many of the people following him killed.

So how could the bastard brother manage any better.

Jon just took a deep breath and focused on Maester Aemon's word to him from so long ago. He would have to kill the boy and let the man be born. He would need to be strong and focused if he was to accomplish this task. This was a war. His brothers would die, he could die, but they were fighting for the lives of all the people living north and south of the Wall.

Jon rose out of his chair and blew out the candle on his desk.

He had work to do.

 **0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

Jon stared at the king who looked at the Wall with wonder. It was a plain looking wall but it still captivated most the first time they saw it. Looking up from it you could see grand distances into the land that the freefolk call home. Most brothers of the watch worked harder on increasing its height after learning that it was the only thing that were keeping the Others out.

"King Daniel." Jon called out to the young man that had conquered his country and the one to the east.

"Yes?" King Daniel asked staring at him with his green eyes. He was still skeptical about having a king this young but if the tales about him were true he was not going to mention it. The young man before him had managed to start off from nothing and created an empire that was made up of two lands that were separated by an ocean. What else could accomplish that but powerful magic?

"I am the Lord Commander of the Night's Watch." Jon said a he reached his hand out. All in all he felt it was a good introduction but was wary because the Night's watch held no allegiance to any one king. To the foreign conqueror that might mean they would be enemies.

"So that would make you Jon. Nice to meet another member of the family." King Daniel said grasping their hands together. Jon truly hoped they would be able to work together.

"I would like to gather all the men and tell them of the dangers we face." Jon said. Robb had told him in their letters that this king was part mummer. Everything with him had to be dramatic and spectacular. He could understand why he and Sansa got along so had no time for such games.

"Very well." King Daniel said.

"Men! Commander Snow has something he would like to discuss with us." King Daniel shouted to his men who stared at him with trust and confidence. If he did not know the man had powerful magic he would wonder what caused so many men to follow such a young man and be slightly jealous.

"You kneelers have been trained well. Your little boy king says kneel and you obey."Tormund said before braking out into a laugh. The brothers of the Night's Watch and the other freefolk were watching wondering what would happen next. Jon could only hope that any of the men following King Daniel decided to kill Tormund for the insult.

"That is because they have been taught better. A lesson you will shortly learn." King Daniel said as he began to stretch out his arm towards Tormund.

"How will you do that little boy?" Tormund questioned him.

"Now let us stop before this goes too far." Jon said as he stood between the two people from different cultures.

"Relax. I won't go too far." King Daniel said and going by the gasps from behind him it looked like he had already started. Taking a look behind him he could see that Tormund was now missing his eyes and mouth. The only thing left on it were his ears and nose.

"Turn him back." Jon said.

"I will in a while. I need a bit of quiet and I think big red over here can learn why people who obey me." King Daniel said.

"You will turn him back?" Jon asked trying to keep his tone polite and not aggravate the king before him. As long as Tormund was alive whatever had been done to him could be reversed and he did not need similar things happening to the other freefolk or brothers of the watch.

"We have prepared quarters for your men but looking at the number some might have to share." Jon said looking at the thousands of men that came with the king. Seventy men had come inside along the king but behind the entrance to Castle Black there was an army of men.

He just hoped that they were enough.

"That is fine. If their is not enough room I can make more." King Daniel said as he turned to look at the wall. Before he could say anything he felt a strange sensation and the next thing that he knew was that he was standing on top of the wall looking far into the land of Always Winter.

"Why are we up here?" Jon asked as he took a second to deal with the fact that the person next to him could move people without the other person being aware.

"I wanted to talk to my new brother." King Daniel said.

"Do I really have a choice?" Jon asked.

"Not really." King Daniel said.

Jon just gave a sigh and nodded. There was probably no escaping from this man anyway.

"So this wall was made by your ancestors" King Daniel asked.

"Yes." Jon replied to him but his mind went back to his time before he climbed over the wall. Those times were dangerous and he could have ended up dead with no one ever knowing what happened to him but there was things that he had enjoyed as well. Friends that he had made and people he had come to like.

"Is there any records on how such a creation was made?" Danny asked

"All I know that it was with the help of the giants and the magic of the Children of the Forest." Jon answered.

"Those little people covered with leaves?" Danny asked.

"Yes." Jon answered.

Since they were clearly going to be here for a while talking Jon felt like he could ask some questions of his own.

"You are certain Bran and Rickon are alive?" Jon asked thinking of all the dangers that were lying beneath the wall and that his little brothers were facing such danger.

"Yes. I have seen them with my own eyes and they are fine and being looked after." King Daniel said.

"That is good." Jon said.

"I will bring them back when this over." King Daniel.

"Thank you." Jon said. He had something else on his mind to ask but he was not sure that he should for a variety of reasons.

"Go ahead and ask. I can tell you want something." King Daniel said.

"I do not want to ask for something beyond your ability." Jon said.

"There is very little that is." King Daniel replied in a tone that was more statement than boast. It truly just made Jon more uncomfortable but it also made him desire the wish even more even if it would end up having him in a worse position later. Taking a deep breath Jon decided that whatever came of his request he would see it through.

"My brother Bran. Can you heal his legs?" Jon requested waiting for whatever task the king before him had for him. As long as it only affected Jon he would see that it was fulfilled.

"That is very easy Jon." King Daniel said.

"I know you wish for something in return." Jon said.

"It is true that I rarely fulfill requests without some type of task in mind equal to the wish but we are family now Jon. It would be very cruel of me to have you do some painful or humiliating task because you asked me to heal our brother. Besides the task ahead of you is dangerous enough." King Daniel said.

"Thank you." Jon said looking at the king that had married into his family. He could feel that even though the man was being nice that he was going to cause him much trouble later on.

"Can we go back down now?" Jon asked. Wanting nothing more than to be on the ground with the rest of the men and plan the attack.

"Sure." King Daniel said gripping on to his shoulder and just as fast they were back on the ground feeling the stares of all the freefolk and people of the watch.

"Now let us talk about weapons." King Daniel said.

That had been something that had been troubling Jon. There was not enough weapons able to kill the Wights/White walkers/Others. The obsidian daggers that Sam had found only numbered in fifteen total. the dead coming after them was over twenty times that and Jon only had one Valyrian steel sword. Now that they had a man with potent magic they might be able to think of something else.

 **0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

"So how was talking with the boy king?" Ygritte asked laying on his bed naked. He just gave a sigh. Unlike the other times he had told her not to do it he just took a seat and gave a sigh.

"You should not let him hear you say that." Jon said. He really did not want anything to happen to her and if Tormund was an example it would take very little.

"are you worried for me snow?" Ygritte asked as she grabbed on to his back. It took a lot of effort and will to keep his eyes focused on her face and not focused on other things.

"Yes." Jon answered.

"You need not. I know better than to stick my head into the mouth of a bear." Ygritte said but Jon was sure she was saying it to get him to relax. He just sighed again knowing that she would do what she wished.


End file.
